The Darkness Within
by AliceBurton-ButtercupMcCracken
Summary: Upon the return of the RowdyRuff Boys return, HIM devises a fool-proof plan to turn the PPG evil. Will they be able to some themselves before it's too late? Brisk, Black and Blare aren't my characters! R&R! :P Rated T for swears
1. Chapter 1, 2 and 3

Authors Note: This is just a little story I'll be writing in between All's Fair and Love and War so I'll have an excuse to get on my computer more often than anyone else :p. Hope you enjoy! I don't own anyone! Black, Blare, and Brisk belong to Zshizshi in Dreamland. So GIVE A BIG WELCOME TO HER AND READ HER STORIES CUZ THEY ARE AWESOME!

Black: Butt3rCupR0kS doesn't own anyone like she said

BC: So enjoy because like Black said I rock!

Black: *rolls eyes* ENJOY!

BC's POV

I woke up with a jolt and looked around. Brisk, my little brother, was asleep in his bed. We shared the same room mainly because we wanted to. I had that stupid dream again. That stupid dream of that stupid day. The day that they left.

Flashback to 5 months ago.

Me and the other were in the park just hanging out. Bell and Bubbles were talking about god knows what and Blossom was refereeing me and Brisk's match. Brisk managed to get me on my back but I low kicked him to make him fall too. Brisk was a challenge because he is weaker than me but sometimes he defeats me. I don't get angry when he does because he's still my little brother.

"Hey guys" I heard a voice say from behind me. I stopped from punching Brisk and looked up. The RowdyRuff Kids were there watching us. We both had to change our names to kids since there were both genders on both teams. I got off Brisk and went to go hug Black and Butch, my best friends. I liked Butch a lot but I was to scared he didn't like me back.

"I'm happy to see you guys!" I said. It was the day before our birthday and I was really anxious to see Butch. I decided the day was the day I was going to tell him my feelings. Brisk was going to do the same with Black, seeing that we are the only ones who are dating our counterparts.

"Can I talk to you in private?" all of the RowdyRuffs asked in unison to their counterpart. I nodded and followed Butch to the jungle gym. After all we were only 7 and I still love the jungle gym. I quickly hoisted myself up and hung from my knees.

"So what's up?" I said smirking.

"Obviously you are" Butch said with a smirk of his own. I rolled my eyes but then Butch gave me a very serious look. I frowned.

"What's the matter Butchie?" I asked. Butchie was my nickname for Butch when we were little.

"I have something to tell you Butters" he said in a monotone voice. I raised an eyebrow at him. Then he continued, "I like you. Like I really like you. Even though we are only 7 and we don't know anything about love, I know that I love you."

My heart leaped for joy and I smiled. He didn't return it however.

"What's the matter Butchie? You know I like you too." I said blushing madly. His expression didn't change, however in his eyes I could tell he was glad that I liked him back.

"I'm leaving. HIM is getting angry that I'm with you and is taking us away from Mojo. We will try to come back I promise" he said. My heart shattered into a million pieces. Why give me more of a reason not you to leave and then leave? Does that make any sense? I dropped from the monkey bars and ran away. Tears threatened to come out of my eyes and I met up with Brisk that was already back where we were fighting. Black just told him they were leaving and had his head down. I let out a quiet sob but it was loud enough for him to hear. Even though he is my punk little brother he still cares about me.

He walked up to my and hugged me, something he does on rare occasions. We flew home with Black and Butch calling our names saying that they were sorry. Well, sorry didn't cut it.

END OF FLASHBACK

I took off my covers and started to cry. I'm now 12 years old and that dream still haunts me. Brisk woke up and looked at me. He rushed to me, his black streak trailing behind me, and he hugged me. He has been hugging me a lot these past 5 years. It seems he is the only other man in my life that I know that would never leave me (other than the Professor of course). I put my head in his lap. He stroked my hair.

"BC don't cry. That happened 5 years ago. Come on please" Brisk pleaded. I've been so depressed and sad. It makes me look weak. The only time you see the real me is in battle or in music, gym, or art class. I sometimes pull pranks with brisk but other than that, I'm not myself.

I lifted my head and went into my bathroom. Brisk used the hallway bathroom rather than the bedroom one because I'm a girl and I need my privacy. I showered and got dressed. I put my hair into a ponytail, now that my hair is mid-back, with my green clip holding my bangs in place. I had a white button down shirt with a green tie, black and green striped arm warmers, a green and black plaid skirt with black faded jeans under.

I've gotten a little more into fashion over the years but I still refused to wear a skirt without leggings or jeans or something relative to pants under. I put on my black converse and grabbed my green backpack. Brisk came out of the bathroom wearing a white shirt, black jeans, and white Nikes. He smiled. He was glad I was actually going to school, something I rarely do anymore because I either don't go, get sick, or get suspended.

Bell and Bubs came out of their rooms ready to school. Bubbles was wearing a baby blue tank top with a white jacket over, a jean skirt, and blue ballet flats. Bell was wearing the same thing but in white and silver. Bell and Bubs liked matching each other. Blossom came out wearing pink plaid button down shirt that was open with a hot pink tank top under, Capri's, and pink converse (I'm a converse lover XD).

We headed downstairs and flew right out the door. Our color streaks were now pink, baby blue, emerald green, black, and white. We landed in front of school. Mitch came up to me smiling. Ever since Butch and Black left he kept his distance from me and Brisk.

"Hey guys I heard there are gonna be five new kids!" he said excitedly. I smiled hoping these new kids will be trouble makers like me and Brisk.

"I hope they are pranksters!" Brisk said. Bubbles and Bell were already with their group of friends talking about boys and things like that. She and Bell got over the Ruffs the quickest seeing that there are a lot of fish in the sea. Blossom was with her honors society members talking about math and stuff. I rolled my eyes.

"Wanna go pull a prank?" I asked. Brisk eyes widened. I hadn't pulled a prank in months (around the time that damn dream started).

"Maybe at lunch. It's too early to think" he stated. I nodded. He may be a bratty little brother at times but we understand each other. He gets me way better that my sisters do. The bell rang and we headed to homeroom, the first class that all of us had together (that and lunch and music).

"Ok class. Our new students will be arriving in just a moment." Our former Kindergarten teacher Ms. Keane said. She was too sweet. She wouldn't send me straight to the office like most teachers do. The class started buzzing about the new kids.

'_Dang they aren't here yet and everyone is already gossiping!' _ Brisk said to me through telepathy. Only me, Brisk, Black, and Butch had that power. I laughed.

"Ok class they are here!" Ms. Keane announced. Brisk and I turned our attention to the door. Then some kids came through the door that looked just like us PowerPuff Kids came through.

"I'm Brick"

"I'm Boomer"

"I'm Butch"

"I'm Black"

"And I'm Blare"

My eyes widened in shock. My nightmare are back to bite me in the ass.

CHAPPIE 2! (since I'm saving space for my other stories im going to make many chappies in one update!)

BC'S POV

I stared at the person that haunts my nightmares. My shocked expression on my face turned into a fierce scowl. I looked over to Brisk and he had the same scowl as well.

"Ok young adolescents you may sit behind the Utoniums" Ms. Keane said sweetly. Now I'm started to hate this lady. I pretended to go through my backpack that was on the floor next to me to avoid eye contact with them.

"Buttercup I have your homework assignments that were assigned while you were suspended." Ms. Keane said. I smirked. Yeah! Make my bad reputation known!

Brisk scoffed. He knew I make up only half of the work. I got up and grabbed my homework and sat back down.

'_I bet all eyes are on you now' _Brisk joked. I giggled half heartedly. I couldn't really be happy because they were back. I stuffed my homework that I'll probably won't do in my back pack. The bell rang and my siblings and I rushed to music class, our streaks following.

I sat down in the front row on top of my desk. Our music teacher, Ms. Anderson, doesn't mind what we do as long as we listen to her. Since we are in her class, we participate in school concerts. The RowdyRuffs came into the room and I heard Bell groan. I knew she wasn't happy Blare was back either.

"Okay class. We have a musical talent show coming up and I want everyone to register! You will indeed get extra credit for doing so." Ms. Anderson said and the class cheered. Everyone one in class registered except of course the Ruffs since they were new. Brisk, Bubbles, Blossom, and I were going as a band to sing Paramore songs while Bell was going to sing solo, strumming a guitar.

"Okay! Since most of you plan to sing songs from Paramore why don't we have someone sing a song from that group?" Ms. Anderson declared. I shrunk in my chair. Even though I was the singer in my group I didn't like singing in front of peers.

"Buttercup how about you? We haven't heard your voice since you got suspended!" Ms. Anderson said in a sing-song voice. Dude what's up with bringing up that I was suspended? I reluctantly got up in front of the class. She handed me a microphone and put in a Paramore CD. I decided to sing "Feeling Sorry" by Paramore.

"We still live in the same town, well, don't we?  
But I don't see you around anymore.  
I go to all the same places, not even a trace of you..  
Your days are numbered at 24.  
And I'm getting bored waiting round for you,  
We're not getting any younger, and I  
Won't look back 'cause there's no use  
It's time to move forward!

I feel no sympathy,  
You lived inside a cave!  
You barely get by the rest of us,  
You're trying, there's no need to apologize,  
I've got no time for feeling sorry!

I tried not to think of what might happen,  
When your reality, finally, cuts through.  
Well, as for me, I got out and I'm on the road.  
The worst part is that this (THIS!), this could be you.  
You know it too, you can't run from your shame!  
You're not getting any younger, time,  
Is passing by, but you waited awake..  
It's time to roll over!

I feel no sympathy,  
You lived inside a cave!  
You barely get by the rest of us,  
You're trying, there's no need to apologize,  
I've got no time for feeling sorry!

And all the best lies,  
They are told with fingers tied!  
So cross them tight,  
Won't you promise me tonight  
If it's the last thing you do, you'll get out..

I feel no sympathy,  
You lived inside a cave.  
You barely get by the rest of us,  
You're trying, there's no need to apologize,  
I've got no time, I've got no time!

I feel no sympathy,  
You lived inside a cave!  
You barely get by the rest of us,  
You're trying, there's no need to apologize,  
Got no time! I've got no time for feeling Sorry! I've got no time for feeling Sorry!"

I looked at my classmates and my siblings. The class went into an uproar. I haven't sang lately and really didn't like to every since they left. Brisk was smiling at me. He was the only one that knew I could sing like THAT. When I sang, I sang my heart out. Not like when I wash dishes. That is just hum singing. I stole a quick glance at Butch. His mouth hung open in disbelief. He probably is surprised about what I was wearing, I mean I'm not girly but what I'm wearing is girly enough.

"You get an A+ for the day Ms. Utonium! I'm so happy that your back!" Ms. Anderson said practically praising me. I beamed and rushed back to my seat. Mia Sanchez sung Evanescence instead of Paramore. Mia was like an Emo chick of this class. She cuts herself too. She doesn't consider herself Emo because she hates scream music but whatever. She's a great singer when it comes to Evanescence though!

The bell rang and I grabbed my back pack and headed to art with Brisk and Mitch. Me and Mitch were joking around and started tickling me. Brisk joined in too.

"GUYS! *laughs uncontrollably* Guys please stop!*laughs*" I said between laughs. They stopped and I punched them. I punched Brisk way harder than I punched Mitch. I knew why they were making me happy- they were trying to take my mind off of the RowdyRuffs. I've got to say it was working but then I stole a glance into the class room and groaned. It seems that I have every class with Butch and Black (me, Brisk, and Mitch had all classes together).

I sat in between Mitch and Brisk. The art teacher handed out paper and paints and said to paint a backdrop of any scenery you wanted. I decided to paint a sunset. Mitch thought that the assignment was dumb and drew someone taking a dump.

"Hey guys look!" Mitch said showing me and Brisk the picture. We started cracking up but immediately stopped when the teacher grabbed it. I sighed.

"I know, I know, to the principal's office" Mitch said getting up. I snickered as he left the classroom.

TIME SKIP TO LUNCH

I sat down at our usual table. Me and My siblings and Mitch were all sitting down talking.

"I got an idea for our prank" I said evilly to Brisk. He leaned closer so I whispered into his ear so only he'd hear.

"We take the fullest trash can and balance it on the door and when Princess come we knock it over." I said snickering. I used my x-ray vision and signaled Brisk when Princess was about to enter. I stole a quick glance at Brisk, who was in front of the Ruffs table. He used his super speed to put up the trash can and sat next to me snickering.

"What are you up to?" Blossom asked looking up from her book.

"Nothing" me and Brisk said at the same time. Princess entered and I threw a little energy ball at the trash can causing it to fall on top of her. Brisk busted out laughing. I turned around in my chair to face Blossom and I saw the Ruff's reaction. They were in shock but laughing.

"UTONIUMS!" Principal Hoffman boomed.

"We know! TO YOUR OFFICE!" Brisk and I shouted back picking up our back packs. I looked at the Ruffs table with a smirk and I continued walking.

BUTCH'S POV

I saw Butters throw an energy ball at a trash can on the lunch room doors. It fell on Princess Morbucks. Brisk started laughing like crazy. Butters turned around in her seat to look at her sister Blossom but stole a quick glance at us. Black was laughing next to me and I had pure sock on my face.

Since when does Butters pull pranks and get suspended? I mean last time I saw her we got detention like crazy but suspension? I got suspended like once and that's it. The guy I assumed to be the principal yelled at them and they yelled back. I assumed they got in trouble a lot. As Butters walked out I studied her outfit. She looked pretty hot and I still loved her but she has been avoiding me all day. When she sang in music class it just added another reason why to love her. Butters looked at me and smirked. Then she turned her attention back to walking.

My heart ached. Why wasn't she talking to me? Why? Why did she run away from me the day I left her? Why? WHY?

'_I know how you feel Butch'_ my little sister Black said. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a white skull in the middle, gray skinny jeans, and black converse, the same Butters was wearing.

'_I just miss Butters so much'_ I replied.

'_You still refer to her as Butters?'_ she asked and I nodded. I guess old habits die hard.

Chappie 3!

BC's POV

I walked out of the Hoffman's office with my brother at my side. I conned him into only giving us 2 weeks of detention. Don't ask me how I did it, I just did. The bell rang and I walked outside. Right now was a free period and I could do whatever I wanted. I think personally it's dumb to let the school's pranksters have free period but whatever.

I sat in the grass with my legs crossed. Brisk sat next to me and whipped out his IPOD Touch. He was most likely playing Zombie Farm. He had like 50 zombies on his farm. He was obsessed with that game. I just looked up to the clouds and thought. The memory passed through my head again. I cringed at the thought.

I decided to walk around for a bit. I ended up walking to a cherry blossom tree on the other side of the field. I sat under it and tucked in my knees.

"Butters?" an unfamiliar voice asked. Even though I didn't recognize the voice, I recognized the nickname. Only one person called me Butters and that was Butch.

"What do you want?" I said with venom-like tone. He winced at the tone I was using.

"Butters please" he pleaded. I looked at him with pure hatred.

"Don't call me Butters! Don't ever talk to me again!" I yelled standing up and walking away. He grabbed my wrist and turned me around. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Can't he see the pain he put me through? He could have called or sent a letter or e-mail or he could have IMed me! But he didn't.

"Please hear me out. I'm sorry." He said with a sincere tone.

"Sorry doesn't make everything better. Sorry doesn't hide the fact that you never contacted me like you promised. SORRY doesn't wipe away all the tears I cried with Brisk. SORRY DOESN'T HIDE THE FACT THAT YOU SAID YOU OVED ME AND THEN LEFT. SORRY DOESN'T HELP ANY OF THAT!" I said with my emotions reeling. I felt anger, happiness, sadness, and most of all I felt confused. I broke down crying but still had that look of hatred on my face. I hated the fact that he made me cry like this.

He looked me directly in my face and said, "But this does" and kissed me. He kissed me with passion, yet eagerness and hunger like he yearned to be doing this for so long. I tried to push him off but he held me firm into my position. He finally pulled away to breathe.

"No it doesn't" I said and headed towards Brisk.

Brisk's POV

I was playing Zombie farm when BC got up and started to wonder around. She's been really distant lately and it's all the damn Ruffs fault. I hated them for what they did to me and my sisters. I put on Whisper by Evanescence on my IPOD Touch and listened to it while I bobbed me head to the music.

catch me as i fall  
say you're here and it's all over now  
speaking to the atmosphere  
no one's here and i fall into myself  
this truth drives me into madness  
i know i can stop the pain if i will it all away

"Hey Brisk" someone said. I opened my eyes and looked up. Right in front of me was Black, the girl that I confessed my love to and left me in the dust waiting. I scowled at her and narrowed my eyes. After doing so for a good 30 seconds my expression softened. She looked too much like BC, I couldn't stay mad at her.

Don't turn away  
(don't give in to the pain)  
don't try to hide  
(though they're screaming your name)  
don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
don't turn out the light  
(never sleep never die)

"Brisk I'm sorry" Black said.

"Sorry? Your sorry? Ha! Sorry doesn't cut it" I said glaring at her.

I'm frightened by what i see  
but somehow i know that there's much more to come  
immobilized by my fear  
and soon to be blinded by tears  
i can stop the pain if i will it all away

I closed my eyes tying to drown her out by my music.

"Brisk please? I-I-I'm s-s-sorr-r-y" Black stuttered. She looked hurt. Pain was in her eyes. Tears threatened to come out and spill onto her cheeks but she pushed it back.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you" I said.

"You have every right" she said sitting next to me. I cupped her face in my hands. She blushed madly and looked down. She never really liked to show her feelings. I kissed her. Her eyes widened in shock but she slowly pulled her arms around my neck and pulled on my hair. Whisper finished and I heard a beeping sound.

I pulled away from Black and looked at my IPOD Touch. Blossom sent me a message.

HIM is attacking in downtown Townsville!

I looked at my message again. What? Black promised that she would permanently get rid of HIM before she came back.

FLASHBACK THE PARK 5 YEAR AGO BRISK'S POV

Everyone else left to other places to get privacy while Black and I stayed there.

"Black can I say something before you tell me whatever it is you have to tell me?" I asked.

"Go ahead" Black replied in a monotone voice.

"I like you. Like a lot." I said. Black started blushing but looked away. She looked back and she had a serious expression on her face. Aw man. She didn't like me back. I KNEW IT! I'm such an idiot.

She must have read my thought because she said, "No no! It's not that I don't like you, I do, it's just that….I'm leaving. HIM is taking us away from Mojo so we'd stay away from you guys. But I swear I will kill him so he never will be back. I promise to always keep in touch too." She said in a reassuring tone. I hung my head. Damn it HIM! She likes me and your taking her away? I hate you!

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. She's leaving me and probably never coming back. She's giving me more of a reason to cry and I never cry. Look at what she's doing to me! I looked at my feet. I know I shouldn't be angry with her but I am. She's making me feel like crap.

Then I heard footsteps. I looked up and saw BC running towards us crying. What did Butch do to her? I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and flew home. She was crying on my shoulder and I could hear Black and Butch yelling that they were sorry. I shook my head. Sorry didn't cut it.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I thought you'd promise to kill HIM before you back" I said.

"What we did!" she said. I showed her the text and her eyes widened.

"I'm coming with you." She said flatly. I nodded and looked up to see BC coming towards us. She was crying.

"Umm BC? We gotta go fight HIM" I said as nicely and calm I could. She nodded and furiously wiped her tears. She hated it when she looked weak in battle. Black texted her brothers and flew with me and BC to downtown Townsville. I hope HIM doesn't take her away again.

Me: HOW about that? GOOD First three chappies huh?

BC: *grumbles* yeah whatever

Me:*get angry* you realize I'm just like you and when you get angry I do to!

BC: Geez calm down

Brisk: Rate and review!


	2. Chapters 4 5 and 6!

Me: Ok I know Black seems a little out of character but it's my story and I want her like that and besides BC cried in this fic even thogh I don't really favor BC crying.

BC: Shut up!

Me: Don't disrespect me! You're my alter ego so it's like disrespecting yourself!

BC*grumbles* Fine.

Brisk: Butt3rCupR0kS doesn't own anything but this plot sooooo on with the fic!

Me: First Boomer steals my line now you…geez! Men!

BC's POV

I flew with Black, Brisk and unfortunately Butch. We found HIM in Townsville Park. The others quickly joined up with us. Bell was holding Blare's hand already. I rolled my eyes. She took him back as fast as she "got over" him. Bubbles was with Blossom trying to get as far as from Boomer. She really despised people who hurt her feelings, besides me because I'm only playing. HIM stood triumphantly over the destroyed playground.

"Dude what's your problem?" I yelled at him. That playground held many good memories- one major bad one but many good ones. HIM just laughed.

"I just came to warn you. This year shall be the year of the apocalypse! You have been warned children." Him said darkly. I scoffed.

"Do you know how many times you said it but you never done it?" I retorted. He glared at me.

"Such strong words for such a weak puff" he stated. I intensified the glare I was giving him and I started forming and energy ball. I'm not weak! I threw it at HIM and blew off half of his body.

"Who you callin' weak?" I scoffed. HIM snickered like it's nothing that half of his body was pulverized.

"I'm telling you my dear puff. Your domain shall come to a downfall and it will happen because of me. Bye bye young power puffs!" Him said and vanished in a puff of red smoke. Black just stared at me with disbelief that I actually had the guts to stand up to HIM. HIM was also her father and she was scared of HIM, the only RowdyRuffs biggest fear. HIM could do whatever he wanted he want to them if they angered him enough so they didn't dare to defy him.

"Buttercup I don't think he was bluffing" Bubbles said in a quiet voice. I looked at the spot where he was standing.

"I don't either Bubs" I replied. Blossom hurried us back to school. We made it just in time for Social Studies, our last class of the day. I wasn't paying attention in class at all. I have boy troubles, the concert, and to top it all off, I had to worry about HIM destroying the freaking world! I honestly don't know how Blossom does it all. As soon as the bell rang we ran to our lockers. Our lockers were all in one row while the Ruffs had their lockers directly across from ours.

"I sense a bad storm" Bell stated and as if on cue, thunder and lightning started. We were going to have to walk home and I didn't bring an umbrella. I just put on my jacket and walked out the school. Black and her brothers insisted they walked with us. Bell giggled with Blare, who was listening to Bell rant about the other snobby chicks she calls friends.

I walked with Black and Brisk and also Butch. My hair got so wet that the scrunchy holding it came out. My hair fell mid-back.

"BC I never knew your hair was that long" Black said amazed. I just nodded and said, "I hate it but Bloss won't let me cut it." It was true. Blossom thought my hair was messy and unkempt but beautiful when brushed. My hair had a natural curl at its ends. Bubbles and Bell jumped into a big puddle, drenching us.

"BUBS!" I yelled.

"Hehe oops!" Bubbles giggled. Boomer looked sadly at Bubbles. He really did miss being with her. I saw it in his eyes. Brick and Blossom however didn't talk at all. He didn't even attempt to make up with her. I sighed. This is going to be a long walk.

Chapter 5 Blossom's POV

I walked in between Bubbles and Boomer. Brick was at the far end of the row we were walking in. Brick didn't even attempt to make up with me and when I tried to discuss it with him he just said he respected his decisions and won't take me back. Take him back? I was the one taking him back!

I turned on my IPOD Touch, something Dad got all of us. I put on That's What You Get by Paramore. Amazingly the lyrics really did speak to me.

No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

I gazed up at Boomer and Brick. Obviously my IPOD was very loud because they could hear it.

"Since when do you listen to Paramore?" Boomer asked with his eyebrows furrowed. I just shrugged.

"I don't know. I just heard a song one day and I have been listening ever since." I said. Boomer nodded. Brick just scoffed and turned to gaze at the buildings. The rain got my hair drenched but it felt good. I really didn't care at this point. For some reason the rain felt like a stress reliever.

"Hey Bell when is this damn storm over?" Buttercup asked rather rudely to our white haired cousin (we consider her to be a sister and we don't refer to her as cousin).

"Now" Bell replied and the storm subsided letting through sun shine. The animals retuned to be scurrying about and people put away their umbrellas.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

We entered the broken park, a sort of shortcut we'd take to get home faster. I looked at the park sadly. HIM messed up the swings, slides, and the monkey bars. A few trees were knocked over and squirrels were looking sadly at their broken homes. Bubbles went up to them and reassured them using her ability to talk to animals.

"We got to stop HIM before he does any more damage" Buttercup said in a rather pissed off tone. I stared at her. This place had a special place in her heart and a bad place too.

"Our tree!" Bell exclaimed pointing at a huge oak tree that fell on top of the slides. "our tree" was a tree which we carved our names and team groups in. I bet Brick didn't care for it anymore. Buttercup merely scowled at the tree. When we were younger, this tree would bring us together.

FLASHBACK 6 YEARS AGO BLOSSOM'S POV

All of us were under Our Tree debating if Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles were better than Power Rangers. Personally I didn't care and when I said that, everyone started arguing.

"Power Rangers is the BOMB!"

"TMNT! They are way better!"

"Nu-huh!"

"A-huh!"

"How could you not like Power Rangers?"

"How could not love TMNT?"

Buttercup and Butch looked like they were on the verge of fist fighting. Bubbles looked angry, which was very unusual for her.

"Who cares? We are all friends right? We honor our decisions and help fix mistakes!" I exclaimed louder than their bickering. They all looked at me and nodded in agreement. Then we looked at Our tree and saw our group names. Then we decided to write our name too. That when it officially became Our Tree.

END OF FLASHBACK

Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

I was on the verge of tears but I pushed it back. HIM was a monster and was the reason he tore us apart. I despised HIM even more now. Then we saw five streaks in the sky similar to ours.

"I wonder who that is" Bubbles said looking at our streaks.

"Bubs who do we know that has the same colors as us besides the Ruffs?" Bell said with her hands on her hips.

"The Punks!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"I thought we made it clear we didn't want to see their faces ever again!" Buttercup said getting angry. I looked at the Ruffs to see if they had any say in this but they just stiffened at the name of the PowerPunkKids.

"Well looks like we gotta so 'em again huh Buttercup?" Brisk said. Buttercup nodded with an evil smirk on her face.

"We are coming with you!" Black exclaimed. He brothers and cousin looked at her like she was crazy but she mouthed _'trust me' _to them. We flew to the Punks but we noticed there we five. The two new punks looked like Bell and Brisk.

"Who the hell are you?" Brisk asked pointing towards the new Punks.

"I'm Bruce and this is Bianca" Bruce said pointing to himself and Bianca. I quickly put away my IPOD and got ready just in case they wanted to attack us.

"Hi Butchie poo!" Brute said to Butch. We looked back at Butch to see if he say anything but he just looked away as if she weren't addressing him.

"Now is that how you treat your girlfriend Butchie? That's not nice" Brute said. Buttercup slightly twitched of the sound of her childhood pet name for Butch.

"Girlfriend?" we all asked except Buttercup. She just seemed to get angrier than she was before.

Chapter 6

"Yeah! We are the Ruffs girlfriends and Bruce is Black boyfriend!" Brat said in the same snobby tone Princess uses.

"No you're not! I'm Black's boyfriend!" Brisk yelled taking a step closer to Bruce. Brisk looked angry, his eyes looked threatening because of its black color.

"Wanna prove that puff?" Bruce said smirking. Brisk punched Bruce in the face. BC laughed.

"Watcha laughing at weakling?" Brute snapped. BC stopped laughing and launched herself at Brute, knocking her to the ground.

" These puffs are weak" Berserk stated. I round house kicked her in the face. Usually I wouldn't resort to violence but the Punks have been our enemies longer than the Ruffs had been (only for a year and a half). I punched Berserk and the face and she tossed me a few yards. I back flipped back to my feet. I used my laser vision and aimed it at her.

She dodged and tried to punch and kick me. I dodged every punch and kick she threw at me. Then I used my ice breath on her freezing her instantly. I threw the popsicle Berserk at her sisters. Brat got ran over by the block leaving me and Bubbles laughing. Berserk broke out and threw a beam at me.

BC's POV

I threw Brute a few feet in the direction the Ruffs were. She got up and glared and me. I ran up to her and punched her jaw. She tried to kick me but I caught her leg and swung her to the side. She got back up and got a few hits and scratched my face.

"You little Bitch" Brute said. I sneered. That's it! Time to bring out the big guns! The clouds darkened and the wind picked up. I smirked evilly. A twister came down and rested in the palm of my hand. Brute looked at me with scared wide eyes. I was about to throw the twister at her when I felt someone grab my arm.

I looked to see Butch with anger in his eyes. "Stop BC. Don't do it."

I growled. At him and saw that his family was doing the same to their counterparts.

"Fine! Save your little girlfriends!" I said angrily pulling away my arm.

"I knew Butchie wouldn't let me get hurt!" Brute said while I passed her. I turned around and punched her. She yelped in pain and fell to the ground. I grunted.

"Bad ass BC" Brisk said high fiving me. We flew away not caring if they hated us or not. Brisk was pissed that Black lied to him. Shit…we all were! How could they tell us they love us and go date someone else? That's just wrong. I sighed. I guess I could never find the right guy.

Dinner was silent and awkward. No one seemed to want to talk. Not even Bubbles or Bell, who loved to gossip. After dinner I went upstairs and got into my pajamas which were a green tank top and green shorts. I slept restlessly, having that stupid dream again. I tossed and turned all night.

BLOSSOM's POV

I couldn't sleep at all that night. I wore an over-sized shirt and sweat pants to bed. I untied my long hair, now reaching the middle of my thighs, out. I just laid there in bed, thinking of the events that occurred that afternoon. I snickered at the thought of BC punching Brute in the face for calling Butch "Butchie". Then I heard small taps at my window.

I opened my window only to find Brick at my window. He had his hand behind his back and was looking down. I crossed my arms and scowled.

"What do you wanted?" I spat.

"I'm sorry. I know it seemed wrong to leave you and then go off to date Berserk." He said softly not looking directly in my eyes.

"That's not going to make me forgive you" I said coldly.

"It's not supposed to. I don't want your forgiveness," he replied.

"Huh?"

"Blossom, I can't have you close to me. I just can't because HIM could use you to get me to do something for him. I don't want to see you get hurt Bloss" he said. My glare softened and my eyes started to tear. He really did care about me. He did so much that he could bear to see me hurt. I hugged him. He seemed surprised at me action but quickly hugged me back.

I released him and looked into his ruby red eyes. He leaned closer closing the space between us. My heart began to beat faster as I leaned too. Our lips touched and he kissed me. Passionately. He let go of me and looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"Nothing will happen. I promise. We will defeat HIM together" I said. Brick smiled like he used to when we were little. I kissed him on the cheek and he flew home. I closed my window and went back to bed to sleep pleasant dreams. They were all about him.

Me: another update down! I could tell if I keep Bunching Chapters together like this there would be like four or five update left with threes chappies an update.

BC: That's actually a good idea.

Butch: I disagree.

Me and BC: Stop being an ass Butch!

Black: Funny how Bubbs, Bloss, and BC are triplets but Anitza, BC, and Brisk could pass as triplets that look the same.

Bell: *thinks about it* Your right!

Brisk:*looks at me* Yea could pass as a puff. Anitza need to go right the rest of the chapter for AFILAW (all fair in love and war) BYE!


	3. 7,8 and 9

Author's Note: I know this update is extremely late! Don't be mad at me my Buttercup army! I began writing (not in Microsoft Word to submit though ) two new stories! One will be a very dark fic, references to rape and stuff so don't read it if you like that type of stuff (I'll understand), and the other will be about if the Puffs and the Ruff weren't related to each other. Good huh? Well I'm rambling so Boomer if you will?

Boomer: Butt3rCupR0ks owns no one except Bruce and Bianca.

Brisk: Well, on with-

Me: *glares*

Brisk: Eeep. o.O well Anitza will you?

Me: *sweetly* Of course! ON WITH THE FIC!

BC's POV

I woke up feeling horrible as ever. Damn. I felt so bad I mean, I was actually gonna warm up to Butch and apologize but then I find out he left to go say "I love you" to some other chick. But no! He had to say it to my mirror image, Brute! I got dressed wearing khaki Carpis, a regular sized shirt with green flowers on it. I wore my black converse, again, and green socks. I put my hair into a ponytail, two strands of hair in front of my ears (which happen to be my bangs). I put on my fingerless gloves. I passed my nightstand and caught a glimpse of something shining.

I noticed I was a bracelet of a buttercup, the stem with emeralds and the petals with yellow topaz. That was the bracelet Butch gave me for my 6th birthday and I've worn it ever since (even after the THING). Even though I was extremely mad at Butch I felt like as a best friend, I should respect his decision of being with Brute. I sighed and put on the bracelet.

I walked out the door, not even paying attention to my siblings (including Bell!) clothing for today. I walked downstairs, grabbed to strips of bacon and flew out the door.

'_BC? What's wrong?'_ my brother Brisk asked me through telepathy. Using my peripheral vision, I saw Brisk flying right beside me. I turned my head to him and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just confused. I hate him so much right now but I can't help but want him to be happy. As I best friend I feel like I need to be respectful with his decision. I don't know," I said as I looked away shaking my head, "I'm so confused." Brisk surprised me by pulling me into a hug, something he hasn't done since they came back.

We landed and Mitch came running up to us like he did the morning the Ruffs came back. I laughed at his puffing figure coming closer and closer to us. He was like your own gossip news letter but about stuff that I actually cared about, not about how Justin Rivers looks so yummy in his new outfit.

"Hey there are 5 MORE students coming," he said panting, "and there is the 7th grade dance coming up."

"Dance?" I asked, a lump forming in my throat.

"It's guys choice by the way so uh see ya!" Mitch said, blushing a deep red before running away. I sighed. Guy choice…. Butch would definitely NOT pick me. I walked down the hallway, along the way hearing a few wolf whistles my way. That gave me extra confidence. I went to my locker only to discover it was drowned in like a million letters asking me to go to the dance with.

Brisk cracked up at the sight of my locker. Bubbles and Bell passed by and then walked back gaping at my locker. Their lockers had a few letters and they were obviously jealous. Blossom took once glance and started laughing along with Brisk.

"Guys it's not funny!" I cried. Bubbles came and put her hand on my shoulder.

"She's right guys. It's not easy being showered in millions of letters asking to go with the dance to you," Bubbles said gesturing towards my locker. I noticed the Ruffs were just staring at my locker, jaws wide open.

"This should be my locker!" Bell cried. She hated it when someone out-shown her, unless that person is Bubbles. I sat down in front of my locker and groaned.

"What am I going to do? So many letters! Too many to go through in one freaking period!" I exclaimed throwing my hand in the air. Bell and Bubbles knelt down besides us.

"Don't worry BC! We'll read some of you letters for you and tell you the short version of them," Bubbles began.

"And if we think they are too cheesy for you we consider them for ourselves!" Bell ended cheerily. I laughed.

"You guys are love sick puppies," I stated and divided the letters in three groups and gave it to my family. I opened my locker and took out the things I needed. When I closed my locker, I realized how much stuff I had to do.

I had to defeat HIM, practice for the concert (which was in 2 days!), MAJOR boy troubles, and now I have to worry about the dance. I knew Bubbles wouldn't let me stay home and I knew she would make me wear a dress to make me "drop dead gorgeous". I handed in my completed make-up homework to Ms. Keane's desk and sat down. Brisk noticed I handed in all of my homework.

"Since when do you do homework?" he asked me in disbelief. I just shrugged. Then the announcement came on. To my displeasure, it was Princess' snobby voice today.

"Good morning Townsville Middle! As most of you may already heard, next Saturday will be the 7th grade dance. It is indeed guy's choice. In other news….." I heard Princess say but I quickly drowned her out. As soon as the bell rang I rushed with Brisk to music. I had no intension of singing today, but thankfully we were able to work on our performances in the concert. Me, Bubbles, Brisk, Blossom, and Bell crowded into one corner of the room. I helped Bubbles and Blossom with guitar note while Brisk, knowing his entire list of song notes, helped Bell tune her guitar.

"Um Buttercup," my white haired cousin started. She looked very nervous and uncomfortable.

"Yeah Bell?"

"Well I was wondering if you would sing with me in my act. I'm too afraid to be there all alone," Bell said looking down. I smiled at my cousin's shyness.

"Of course."

She looked at me and smiled. Blossom and Bubbles studied their notes together while Bell and I worked out our act. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around to see Mitch, holding what looked like a buttercup behind his back.

"Um. I was er- um wondering if you wanted to um go to the dance with me," he said nervously as he held out the flower to me. I smiled happily and took the flower. As an afterthought I kissed his cheek and said, "It's a date." He smiled and went over to his other friends. All of them cheered and congratulated him.

"Class! The new students are here!" our teacher said rather excitedly.

"I'm Brute"

"I'm Berserk"

"I'm Brat"

"I'm Bruce"

"And I'm Bianca"

I stared at our mirror images.

"No" Blossom said.

"Fucking" Brisk said.

"Way" I finished. Our mirror images smirked at us and made their way to their partners. I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces. All my happiness was sucked out by their appearance.

**CHAPTER 7**

BUTCH'S POV

"No" Blossom said.

"Fucking" Brisk said.

"Way" Buttercup finished. My girlfriend smirked at Buttercup. All of the happiness was obviously sucked out of her. The Punks made their way to us, sitting according to counterpart obviously.

I stole a glance at Buttercup. She looked down sadly at a bracelet covered in jewels. That bracelet was the bracelet I gave her when on her 6th birthday. She kept it all this time and wore it today. She probably wasn't upset anymore but the Punks' arrival reminded her. I sighed sadly when she took it off.

"Butch don't tell me you miss her," Brute said. I looked at her with a confused expression.

"Miss her?" I asked. She nodded.

"Miss her like miss being her boyfriend." I blinked a couple of times. Boyfriend? I wasn't Buttercup's boyfriend. I wanted to be though but I had a girlfriend.

"I was never her boyfriend. She was my best friend," I said. She smiled.

"Good because if I found out you were cheating on me with her I would have to bash her head into the wall," she said loud enough for people around us to hear. Buttercup stood up in her chair and my muscles tightened. Oh crap.

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm pretty sure that if you even tried to touch me, you ass would be in another fucking country," Butters said obviously pissed.

"Buttercup, don't," Blossom pleaded but Buttercup just ignored her.

"My ass would be in another country? Ha! You wouldn't dare lay a hand on me because I swear if you do, you'd be on the floor crying," Brute shot back. I looked nervously at my brothers. If there is one thing BC hates, it's having to be threatened to be left on the floor crying.

Buttercup launched herself onto Brute and started punching her in the face. The class backed away, knowing if they got to close, they'd get seriously hurt. Brute pulled BC hair and Butters scratched her face. Berserk kicked BC only to have Blossom punch the living shit outta her. Soon enough it was an all out brawl. Eventually, Bubbles and Brat started fighting and Bell and Bianca did too.

Brisk just stood there laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"I knew those Punks wouldn't stand a chance against us!" Brisk said laughing. Bruce tried to punch him but Brisk dodged and kicked him in the gut. Soon enough they were fighting too. Me and my siblings (Blare too) just stood there in awe. We didn't know what to do. Our best friends were fighting with our girlfriends, boyfriend for Black.

After 20 minutes or so, the principal came in and announced that all of us report to his office. Me, Brick, Black, Boomer and Blare had to come as witnesses.

"Do you understand that I do not tolerate violence in my school?" Mr. Hoffman boomed. Bubbles and Bell flinched at his tone of voice. Blossom became teary-eyed (she probably never been here unless it was for a reward or something), and Buttercup and Brisk just stood there with an emotionless expression on their face.

"Ok Hoffman, don't get your boxers in a bunch now what's our punishment?" Butters asked. I tried to stifle a laugh. Principal Hoffman gave me a glare and went back to lecturing the others.

"Watch your tone Utonium! Anyways, your punishment is decorating for the school dance everyday afterschool until Thursday next week," he said smiling to himself, obviously proud of his punishment.

"What? I can't do that! I have a social life you know!" Bianca yelled.

"Yeah and we have plans," Brick said. Blossom's face held a fierce scowl. It was a wrong thing Brick did, leading her on like that. He's probably stupider than me.

"Ok then. If you want to spend time with your little girlfriends, you can join them!" Hoffman yelled.

"What? That's not even fair you piece of shit! Why do we have to be punished for their fight?" I yelled. Hoffman turned another shade of purple I couldn't even imagine. He looked so scary, that's saying a lot coming from me.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT SORT OF LANGUAGE BUTCH JOJO! YOU WILL IN FACT DEFINITELY JOIN THE OTHERS OR IT'S SUSPENTION!" Hoffman screamed on the top of his lungs. I'm sure people in Mexico heard him.

"Wait! Me and Brisk can't do it!" Butters exclaimed smirking. Brisk had a smug look on his face.

"Why not?" Hoffman asked cooling down from my little outburst.

"You gave us 2 weeks of detention remember?" Butters said with a coy smile on her face. Hoffman rubbed his bald head that shined like a polished tile floor. He had one earring on his left ear. He looked like Mr. Clean in a pinstriped suit.

"Well considered it removed. You have to decorate with everyone else," he stated. Butters' smile came off her face and she looked as if he just smacked her across her face. He shooed us out of his office as the bell rang. I put my arm around Brute's shoulder and she hugged my upper torso. Butters wasn't even paying attention to what we were doing. Instead, she was paying attention to her new best friend Mitch.

Apparently, he asked her to the dance. I sighed and Brute cupped my face and kissed me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Buttercup's fists tightened. There's the reaction I was looking for.

**CHAPTER 8**

BC's POV

Brute kissed Butch and my fists tightened. I know they are only doing that to get me angry but I cooled down and ignored it. I just went along with my day, not paying attention at all at their ways of affection.

Funny because when the Ruffs aren't around, I find the Punks making out with random people. I just look at them with my "WTF?" face and keep walking. I wasn't going to bother tell the Ruffs. The Punks are their problems not ours.

Afterschool, we had to report to the gym and start decorating. Brisk and I got blank wallpaper so we could decorate. We decided to paint it black with green vines all over and a growing cherry blossom on them. It was really pretty and easy to paint (especially with super speed). Bubbles made the center pieces (and arrangement of roses, blue bells, and tulips).

Bell was managing the budget with Blare (to her dislike). Brick and Blossom were planning out how the dance was going to go. Boomer, Black, and Butch were doing balloons (good luck! Without the power of wind you won't be finishing anytime soon!) and the Punks were getting table cloths, plates, snacks, and stuff like that.

Occasionally, Berserk would go and make-out with Brick if she saw him getting to close to Blossom. Butch and Black would occasionally come and ask if they could help us or if we could help them, just for conversation obviously.

"Can you guys help us?" Black asked us again for like the 100th time. I sighed.

"Fine. Just get ready to tie all the balloons," I said and Black nodded. I made one big tornado and duplicated it until there were like 60 little mini tornados. I put each one in a balloon, instantly blowing it up. Boomer, Butch, and Black quickly tied the balloons. I went back to the can of pink paint, dipped my brush, and started to paint another cherry blossom. Blossom decided the theme for the dance was a masquerade ball.

"Now what?" Boomer asked. I swear to god they were getting annoying. I could tell Brisk, who Bell says is my twin, was annoyed too.

"Make the posters then! Sheesh back off already!" Brisk snapped. I laughed. Brisk was even more short tempered than I was.

Butch came up next to me and dipped his brush in the pink paint. He looked at me and smirked. I scowled. He sat at a table where all the paints were and started painting the posters. I shook my head.

After 3 torturing hours of decorating, we weren't even halfway done. About halfway into finishing the wallpaper, Brisk used his super speed and accidentally spilled green paint all over. He got like a 15 minute lecture from Blossom. Now we can use our powers to finish the dance.

I overheard the Ruffs telling the Punks to try to be nice to us so we could share a limo. Typical, act nice to get something in return.

"Hey we should go pick out dresses together!" Brat said cheerily. I growled.

"Look we are sorry for acting like total bitches but we are going to all that past us ok? Truce?" Bianca asked putting her hand out.

"Buttercup, Brisk, keep your guard up," Blossom whispered so that only we could hear. We shook hands and left the school together.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" I asked. Blossom nodded and I groaned. Brisk laughed. Bubbles, Berserk, Blossom, Brute, Bell, Brat, Black, Bianca, and I flew to the mall. We spent an hour looking for dresses, I settled on a black dress that goes mid-thigh with a green ribbon that ties in the back, black heels with green jewels, and a green head band. Bubbles and Brat said that they were going to do our hair while Bell and Bianca volunteered to do our nails.

We met up back at the house to further discuss the dance and finish making the posters.

"Nice place" Bruce said. Brute nodded in agreement. I noticed how Blare has been very quiet lately. He doesn't even touch Bianca.

'_What happened to Blare?'_ I asked Black. I didn't want to ask Butch because he would have said a smart ass remark like "What about me? You care about our cousin more than me?"

'_Two days ago was the anniversary of his mother's death' _she replied. I cringed. I once asked Blare why he was so quiet and he told me his life story. Other than Bell, I was the only one who knew.

"You guys hungry?" Bubbles asked. Even though we still hated the Ruffs and Punks, she couldn't help but be nice. Boomer smiled. Some nodded and Bubbles went to the kitchen and started cooking.

"So….. how should the party start?" Brick asked awkwardly. I don't blame him though, it was pretty awkward to have your ex-best friend in your house.

"Well I was thinking when they come in they should start dancing and enjoy the dance for a while. They should enjoy the photo booths and stuff. Then after a while, like an hour or so, we should hold a raffle. Then we should announce the King and Queen and let them enjoy the rest of the dance. How's that?" Blossom explained very fast. I could tell she wanted this over as fast as possible. Brick nodded.

"Now let's decorate the posters!" Bianca said. I nodded and went up to my room to get the paint and brushes. Surprisingly, I'm the painter in this family while Bubbles was the sketcher or drawer or whatever.

I came back down and started painting in silence. I wasn't very comfortable with them in my house and I my house should be my freaking sanctuary!

Bruce's phone started to ring and he answered it. "Hello? Oh hey Oppressor! Na, we are just at the Puff's house. Dude, chill! Geez. No, we aren't causing trouble. Okay dad. Bye."

Bruce closed his phone and shook his head. He was muttering something to himself that wasn't even audible to me. He whispered something to Berserk and she nodded.

"We gotta go. Dad is pretty heated about our little "outburst" in class," Berserk said air quoting outburst. We waved goodbye and they left, leaving us with the Ruffs. It was very uncomfortable and after 10 minutes of awkward silence, we decided to take a break and watch T.V. All I kept thinking was 'awkward silence'.

"Foods done!" Bubbles called. Me, Brisk, Black, and Butch ran to the kitchen. "Spaghetti tacos!" we all screamed in unison. We looked at each other and laughed.

We sat down and ate and waited for the Professor to come home to tell him about the dance. The ruffs said they didn't want to leave us home unprotected even though me and Brisk insisted that we were tough enough to take anyone on.

We decided to bring out old board games we had like the Game of Life (me and Butch fought for 7 minutes over the green car), Clue (Powerpuff girls addition- Blossom did it! Who would have thought?) and finally, Monopoly. It was around 9:56 when Professor finally came home from his meeting.

"Daddy! What took you so long?" Bubbles said hugging our father.

"Sorry Bubbles sweetie, I got held up in a heated debate over the amount of protons are needed to make 1 atom. A very heated debate I might add!" Professor explained. Me and Brisk laughed.

"Hey, hey, you two trouble makers should get more into science. Very informative in life," dad said hugging me and Brisk.

"Well bye guys," Blare said for the very first time (it's a miracle! Brisk thought). They left and I sighed.

"You guys seem cheerful," Professor said. I shook my head.

"Far from it," Brisk said, saying the words right from my mouth.

"Yeah! Those stupid Punks are always flaunting the Ruffs in front of us and then they go ahead and cheat on them when they aren't around! It's horrible!" Bell began.

"Yeah and it's their fault we have to decorate for the school dance! If they hadn't been running their mouths they wouldn't need a butt whooping from Buttercup!" Bubbles said. Bubbles was extremely angry at the Punks, especially Brat.

"Okay, okay girls! Calm down. I know you guys can get through this! You are my children and my kids can do anything they set their minds to okay?" Professor said in an encouraging voice. Bell and Bubbles hugged the Professor and went upstairs to go to bed. Blossom stayed downstairs to talk about science crap while me and Brisk went upstairs to play our Xbox360s (I had the elite while he had the Xbox kinect).

We both went on Xbox Live and started playing Modern Warfare 2. As soon as we went online, the Ruffs asked us to join their game. We accepted and put on our head gear.

"Hey Butters what's up?" Butch asked. I suppressed the growl that was itching to come out of my mouth and replied.

"Oh nothing, just trying to get gamer points."

"Oh did you guys hear about Halo Reach?" Boomer asked excitedly. Boomer was a big Halo fan and played all the games. Halo Reach is apparently how it all started but don't ask me. Halo is like the one game I didn't play.

"Yeah! I heard that was going to be awesome!" Brisk said. Unlike me, Brisk loved Halo.

"Speaking of awesome games, how about Red Dead Redemption? Awesome right?" Black asked just before she killed Butch, putting us in the lead.

"Hell yeah!" I said agreeing.

"Buttercup what are you doing?" Blossom asked. She opened my door and noticed Brisk and I were on our 360s instead of doing our homework.

"Hey Bloss," Brisk said starring at the game screen.

"What do you want Ice Princess?" Brick asked.

"Brick? How can you even hear me?" she asked sitting next to me.

"Well, miss smarty pants, the headsets are very sensitive to sound so we could practically hear anyone in the room," Black said.

"Well, instead of playing mindless violence how about you do homework?" Blossom said shutting of the Xbox the wrong way.

"Dude!" Brisk said standing up.

"Don't 'Dude' me! Just shut up and do your homework! Then go to sleep," Blossom said sternly and left. I sighed. Our little 'bonding' session with the Ruffs did her no good.

'_Ok if I keep this up they'll never suspect a thing'_ she thought. What is she talking about?

**CHAPTER 9**

Black's POV

I woke up groggily and then realized that today was Friday, the day of the concert. We somehow convinced the Punks into coming to the concert to see the Puffs perform. Bruce wasn't too happy about the idea. I glanced at the clock. 6:30? Wow I sure slept in (school starts at 7:15 over here. Suckish I know! Butch absolutely hates getting up so early).

"Butch! Butch we over slept! We are going to be late!" I yelled. I shared a room with Butch, like Brisk and BC shared a room. Instead, we each had our own bathrooms.

My thick-skulled brother just groaned and pulled the covers over his head. I sighed. I went into the bathroom and got out a bucket, filled it with cold water and ice, and poured it all over Butch. He flipped off the bed in surprise.

"Geez Black! Do you always have to resort to the bucket?" Butch said angrily.

"Yes, why yes I do."

He got up and went into the bathroom muttering something about annoying little sisters. I rolled my eyes. I entered Brick's room and woke him up gently.

'_Yeah! Wake up your favorite gently!'_ Butch said. I laughed. Brick got up to wake Blare while I went to wake Boomer.

"BOOMER! WAKE UP!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. Boomer merely turned around, his back to me.

"Don't make me get the bucket!" I threatened. He looked at me from over his shoulder.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh she would!" Butch said passing Boomer's door, his hair was still damp. Boomer jumped out of bed and into the bathroom. I laughed and shook my head. When will they ever learn?

We flew to school, meeting the Punks along the way. We landed right in front of the steps and went our separate ways. Unfortunately, the Punks have different homerooms than us. I bet you are all wondering why I'm still with Bruce and why did I let Brisk kiss me.

Truth is, I'm only with Bruce to make sure that Brisk is safe. The day we saw HIM in the park, he said to us that if he ever caught us dating the Puffs, he'd make sure they are dead. I know the Punks weren't the best choice but hey, he looks a lot like Brisk.

"Hey BC, hey Brisk, hi Bubbles, Bell, Blossom." I greeted, taking my seat behind Brisk.

'_Why did you guys log off?'_ I asked Buttercup through telepathy.

'_Lil' miss Perfect is still mad at your brother for you know what'_ she replied. I nodded. Me and Butch read Brick's mind a while back and found out the he went to her room and kissed her. Yup, he definitely wins the douche of the year award.

'_Well he's an ass for leading Blossom on like that. And he cheated on Berserk so imagine what would happen if she found out?'_ I said. I barely paid attention to the teacher when she started taking roll call.

"Black Jojo?" "Here!"

'_What? Lead her on? What are you talking about?'_ she asked clearly confused. I thought she knew…wait a minute! Blossom didn't tell them about her and Brick's 'meeting'.

'_Nothing forget I said anything. It'll just bring more tension to the whole spending time together ordeal' _I said. She made numerous attempts to make me tell her but I ignored her. This is going to be a loooooong school day.

BUTERCUP'S POV

Black wouldn't tell me what the hell was going on so I decided to read Brick's mind…nothing so fa- OMG!

I couldn't believe what I just saw. Brick went to Blossom's room and kiss her. So that's what Black means! Ooo Brick is some deep shit.

Me: Ok I know the last chapter was extremely short but I wanted these chapters to show that Brisk and Buttercup are finally being nicer to the Ruffs, but believe it or not, they are the last to get together.

Brisk: You ruined it!

Me: no I didn't they don't suspect a thing! And anyways what the hell was Blossom thinking about? OoOoOoOOoOOOoO Find out next time on TDW! Oh and by the way, the Title for the story doesn't make sense now, but it will later on.

Brisk: ok just hurry up and update AFILAW already and do the next update for TDW!

Me: Spoiler! Next chapter, there is another new girl in school (WTF UP WITH NEW KIDS? XD) and guess who it is? ME! That's right! I'm adding myself to the story!

BC: Yay! Now I don't have to spend most of it with my retarded brother!

Brisk: Screw you! Anyways R&R!


	4. 10, 11, and 12

Author's Note: Okay here is update 4 (I think) of The Darkness Within. I will make Purple Bliss, Blitz soon guys! I promise!

Boomer: Anitza, once again doesn't own us, only Bruce and Bianca and others mentioned that are not in the series.

Black: Enjoy!

Brisk: Hey! How come she gets to say it?

Me: cause she's a girl. :P

Buttercup's POV

When the bell rang me and my siblings (including Bell) walked to our lockers, the Ruffs and Punks behind us. The Punks left the Ruffs to go to their "lockers" (they are really cheating on them most likely). I opened my locker only to see a cat in there.

"Um who do you belong to?" I asked it. Although I knew cats couldn't talk, I just asked it that. I never expected it to answer me back.

"I'm Jayakome. I'm your cat! I'm here to help when trouble I near," Jayakome said. My eyes widened. It could talk?

"Yes I can talk. Most of the other cats can too. Except Catnip, she can speak Catanese, Japanese, and Chinese. Everyone else has a cat and or dog too," my cat explained. When she moved closer to me I noticed there were others behind her.

"Uh who are they?" I asked pointing to the other cats and a dog behind her.

"*I'm Catnip. I'm Blossom's cat. I am also the leader of the cats*" Catnip said in a language I never heard of. I surprisingly understood her.

"I'm Sakuro and I'm Bubbles' cat. I'm also Jayakome's polar opposite but we proceed to be best friends," Sakuro said timidly.

"I'm Jingle. I'm Bell's cat. I loved to be pampered!" Jingle announced. I rolled my eyes. She's perfect for Bell.

"And I'm Steam. I'm Brisk's dog and I like to blow stuff up!" Brisk's dog said. I smiled and picked him and Jayakome up. The others climbed out of my locker but Jingle complained that she didn't get to be carried.

"Um guys look what I found in my locker," I told the others. The Ruffs turned around with pets of their own too. Steam quickly jumped out of my hands and ran to Brisk, barking excitedly.

"She's so cute!" Bubbles exclaimed hugging Sakuro.

"And what about Jingle? She could be a model cat if she wanted to!" Bell exclaimed, praising her cat.

"Thank you Bell. You're very beautiful. You should take up a career in modeling yourself," Jingle complimented.

"Well hello Jayakome," Butch's dog said. Jayakome growled.

"Leave me alone Fighter," she sneered. I couldn't help but crack a smile. They seem to mirror our feelings towards the Ruffs.

"So you have dogs too?" Blossom asked.

"I've had Flash before I even came to live with them," Blare said. Jayakome fidgeted from her spot on my head.

'_Such a sad story'_ she said through telepathy. I nodded.

"We've had Fighter, Crash, Tar and Blaster a month before we came back," Brick said. Steam growled.

"Well, instead of lunch, I'm going to get to know Jayakome better," I stated.

"Wait up BC!" Brisk called after me.

"I don't wanna go Brisk! Jayakome is always teasing me!" Steam protested. Jayakome snickered. Bell and my sisters decided to join us too. The Ruffs said they had to go tell the Punks where they'll be and left their pets with us too. On the way outside Steam kept barking towards Tar, Jayakome kept scratching Fighter if he came more than to 5 feet close to me, Jingle was screaming rather rude and random comments toward Flash, Sakuro and Crash were talking quietly, and Catnip was hiding in Blossom's ponytail while Blaster tried to coax her to come out.

When we got outside Jayakome and Steam immediately started chasing each other. Fighter stayed in my lap and Jayakome would repeatedly come and push him off. Catnip was talking with Blossom silently while Blaster and Flash waited at the school doors. Bell and Jingle were complimenting each other and Sakuro and Bubbles were talking loudly. Tar was play fighting with Crash and would jump when Crash would sheathe out gigantic fangs.

When Jayakome and Steam were done chasing each other, they came and sat with me and Brisk. Fighter made many attempts to get Jayakome to play with him but she simply pushed him off my lap and curled into a ball. Brisk and Steam were playing with each other like a normal person would play with his dog.

"Hey guys!" Boomer called out making us all turn around. I saw that they were with the Punks. Fighter and Jayakome immediately started charging for Brute. Steam was already attacking Bruce and Tar was on Black's head. Crash was barking "Bite Brat!" over and over while Sakuro was attacking her. Catnip and Blaster seemed to keep their cool and tried to calm down everyone else down while Jingle and Flash peed on Bianca.

Everyone was ballistic, trying to get their pet off a Punk. After a good ten minutes, I was holding tightly onto Jayakome and Butch had Fighter, Crash and Sakuro calmed down, Flash was glaring at Bianca while Bell was petting him for what a good job he did and Jingle was just glaring at Flash, Tar was still on Black's head and Steam was barking at Bruce, Blaster was with Brick and Catnip was back in Blossom's ponytail.

"What the hell?" Berserk exclaimed.

"Why did you do that?" Brute yelled.

"Cause we don't like you," Fighter said sticking his tongue out.

"What did we do that so wrong huh?" Brat asked. Jayakome and Sakuro walked up to the wall of the school and Sakuro projected a video of the Punks making out with some kids while I think Jayakome was playing the sound.

Butch quickly released his grip around Brute's waist. I gaped at the video playing at the wall. I couldn't decide if I was shocked at the fact that they could project sound and video or that they were in my locker long enough to video tape what the Punks do.

'_I wonder how long they were in my locker'_ I thought to myself.

'_9:30 today'_ a voice that sounded like Jayakome replied. I looked towards my cat and she nodded. I raised an eyebrow at her. A cat with mind reading powers? Weird…..then again they could also talk…

"Wow. Those good for nothing sons of bi" Brisk began but Bubbles placed her hand over his mouth. She loathed cusses, let alone hearing them.

"Can I attack her now?" Fighter asked excitedly. Apparently he has been waiting to beat up Brute without butch scolding him. Butch shrugged.

"Go ahead. I don't give a damn now, she ain't my girlfriend anymore," he simply stated. Jayakome pulled on my shirt. I looked down to see her giving me the cutest kitty-cat eyes ever (ever tell anyone what I just said and I'll personally murder you).

"Go all out," I said gesturing towards Brute and a very kill-eager Fighter. I laughed as Jayakome bit and scratched Brute. After a while she grew tired and came sauntering back towards me, taking her position on my lap.

"Please Boomie. I'm sorry," Brat pleaded, using Bubbles childhood name for Boomer. Luckily, Bubbles didn't march right up to her and smack her. Boomer just turned on his heels and started walking away, Crash following closely behind. I picked up Jayakome and started heading to my next class, Science.

"That was PRICELESS!" Brisk exclaimed, laughing like a freaking maniac. I smirked and picked up the best cat in the freaking world, Jayakome.

CHAPTER 11

The last period bell rang and I left the classroom with Jayakome closely. I opened my locker and smiled when I saw that Mitch left me a note. Mitch passed me and winked and I laughed. Jayakome smiled.

I put my textbooks away and took out my dance clothes (belly shirt with sweats, sneakers and gloves). I figured since we were going to be at school waiting for the concert to start, might as well dance. Believe it or not, in our elementary dance class, me and Blossom were the best.

"Wanna do some dancing while we wait?" I asked my red head sister. She smiled and nodded, getting her dance clothes. Brisk, Bubbles and Bell took out their clothes too.

"What are those?" Butch asked.

"None ya freaking business!" I snapped. Blossom rolled her eyes.

"These are our dance clothes," Bubbles started to explain.

"After you left, Blossom and Buttercup took up dancing. After that, we took it up too."

The Ruffs just starred at us. I sighed out of exasperation and headed towards the auditorium, with Blossom following me. When it comes to dancing, you'd think my and Blossom's minds are connected somehow. We always do the same moves even though we are side by side each other.

I put on 'Kiss Her' by T-Pain, my favorite song to dance to. Me and Blossom immediately started to pop and lock. I shook my hips to the music, everything around me dissolving. I got more into the song and the moves and so did Blossom. We closed our eyes and started dancing, remembering our old dance moves by heart.

When the song ended, I opened my eyes and noticed that people, who were performing in the concert, were in the auditorium seats clapping and cheering. I side-glanced at Blossom who looked pretty nervous, and noticed her belly shirt was pulled as far as it could go. The Ruffs and our siblings (including their pets) were looking at us. We never showed them that dance. I started laughing at Butch's face.

"Can you teach us some moves BC?" Jessica Lederman, Brisk's crush, asked. She had dirty blond hair and was one of the popular girls at school besides Princess, Bubbles, me, and Bell. I nodded and set everyone up. We started dancing to the songs that played at the final dance in Step Up 2: the Streets. They got the moves perfectly after 16 or so tries.

After a lot of dancing, we decided to take a break. Me and my siblings decided to start getting ready for the concert which started in 2 hours. I put fake green streaks in my hair and fake purple tips. I put on a regular green shirt and a black vest over, skinny jeans and heeled ankle boots. I kept my fingerless gloves on (I loved them so much!) and I put on the buttercup bracelet. I put on green eye shadow, lip gloss and curled my hair (yes they brought a curling iron). I put in a green clip in my hair to hold back my bangs and walked out.

"You sure took long," Brisk joked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well you black haired idiot, I actually put on makeup for once," I said. Jayakome and Steam came out of the auditorium running. Jingle, Catnip, and Sakuro were in the bathroom with their owners.

"The Punks are here!" Steam exclaimed.

"What?" Brisk and I exclaimed at the same time. We followed our pets into the auditorium only to find the Punks about to trash our instruments. I flew and punched all the girl punks while Brisk handled Bruce. They tried to attack at the same time but I deflected it and round house kicked them. My sisters and cousin came rushing into the auditorium and began to battle.

"ENOUGH!" We heard a snooty voice yell. We looked up to see Princess at the doorway with the Ruffs. I let go of Brute and hopped off stage.

"What do you want Princeshit?" I said smirking.

"Oh nothing Butterfat. I just want you to back off. I'll guarantee you that they will do nothing to sabotage your performance," she said. I rolled my eyes.

"I would love to believe you but 3!Oh!3 told me not to trust hoes," I said. I could hear Brisk and Jayakome laughing like crazy.

"**Hm. No matter. I want to win fair and square anyways- more of a satisfying victory," she said and left the room, Punks following. I turned around and walked back to the seats. I sat right behind Mitch and his band. Mitch told me that they were going to be playing** "**Things That Rhyme With Orange" I Set My Friends On Fire. I read Mia Sanchez's mind and found out that she's singing "Dog Days Are Over" by Florence and the Machine. Princess, however, is trying to impress Brisk by singing "Tell Me Something I Don't Know" by Selena Gomez.** '_**Dude did you read Princess' mind?' **_** I asked my kid brother. He just shook his head 'no'.** "**What are you guys doing here anyways?" I heard Blossom ask.** "**We are doing sound and effects," Blare said. Flash ran over to Bell and Bell picked him up.** "**Such a good doggy!" she exclaimed. I laughed.** **CHAPTER 12** **NO ONE'S POV** **HIM walked back to his journal, where he keeps all of his evil schemes in, and began to write. **_**'There can't be two Ruffs and two Puffs in this time. Hm what to do? Well I can't bring them into the future because of its constant change… why don't I bring their past? Great! Now let's just trick Mojo and John into making new kids. Hmmm' **_**HIM thought evilly.** **He poof'd into Professor's lab where Professor was sleeping soundly.** "**Make a new Puff. Blossom is lonely. Bubbles has Bell and Buttercup has Brisk. What about poor Blossom? Make a new Puff," HIM whispered into John's ear.** "**I will make a new Puff. For Blossom….." Professor repeated in his sleep. HIM poof'd into Mojo's lab and repeated this process.** "**I will….. I will," Mojo promised in his sleep. HIM smiled to his self, admiring his work. He cat-walked out of the lab and poof'd home. This is going to be an interesting weekend for the Puffs and Ruffs…..** **Me: So did you guys like it? Worth the wait right?** **Blitz: Yay! My appearance is coming up!** **Buttercup: Why'd you change it?** **Me: Because it didn't fit with the story, I mean come on! If a 'long lost sister' just pops up and meet you guys…that isn't good story telling!** **Buttercup: Ohh.** **Me: Well I hope this brings in more readers! I mean, seriously, All's Fair In Love and War has less chapters the this but has like 5 times the reviews!** **Blitz: I know….sucks right?** **Black: Yay! She decided to bring Tar!** **Me: Your welcome! And BTW: keep in mind that Blitz is me as a PowerPuff girl so, she will act just like me (I have all the traits of these guys except I'm least like Bubbles like I mean 0.1% of Bubbles).** **Jayakome: So…..when is our new sis coming?** **Me: Okay thanks for ruining the surprise Jayakome** **Jayakome: WELL SORRIE! (I know I spelled it wrong)** **Me: *sigh* Well, Blitz is their sister while Blaze is the Ruffs' brother. They both have pets like the others do.** **Steam: Yeah their names are Sakura and Dojino da wan!** **Me: yeah…and if you're wondering what Brisk, Black, Blare, and the pets look like, read Zshizshi In Dreamland's stories. I'm pretty sure she describes them in her stories.** **Tar: I don't think so nya….** **Blitz: Finally you spoke!** **Me: She doesn't like to….anyways R&R and please tell others about my story! Not many are reviewing and I'm getting sad. Oh and vote in my poll. You first have to:** **Listen to the songs (Bell's song is Only Exception by Paramore and Buttercup's song is Crush, Crush, Crush by Paramore)** **VOTE! If you don't, I can't continue!** **Blitz: So please! Do it! You wouldn't want me to stay in the house do you? *bats lashes***


	5. 13 and 14

Authors Note: Well sorry for the last update when the last couple of paragraphs were bunched up together :( I didn't do that! I was sooo pissed when I found out. I hope you didn't have a hard time reading it! Ahhhhh sorry my Lil' Cuppies! Oh and BTW regular print parentheses comments are from Buttercup and the italic ones are from me X3

Brick: Anitza doesn't own us…..

Zania: You morons should know by know who she owns

Me: Zania, aren't you supposed to be in Zshizshi fics, not mine?

Zania: What's it to ya?

Me: STFU bitch and stay out of my start up story thingy

Zania*mumbles*: bitch…..

Blossom: ENJOY!

Me*rolls eyes*: That was Sakura's job to do but ok….

CHAPTER 13

BC's POV

I sat backstage watching the Ruffs set up some sound and effects for the first few acts. We have to have two intermissions- the concert was from 7:00 to 10:00 (yeah 3 hours long!) and we have about 26 or 36 acts. I forgot because once again, I wasn't paying attention. I sat there just watching the Ruffs' streaks whizz by my head, trying to set everything up before 7:00 came (it was currently 6:50, serves them right for doing everything last minute).

I stood up with the utmost bored expression on my face (_I learned these words from English class! X3_) and I walked over to my fiery haired sister.

"Bloss, I'm bored!" I whined. She turned to look at me.

"I have no time for your childish whining Buttercup, I'm trying to figure something out," she said using her "I'm superior" voice.

"What is it Ice Princess?" I asked my pink eyed sister. It irked the crap outta me when she worries about something while we are trying to have fun.

"What if a monster attacks Townsville while we are playing?" she asked me with her worried filled eyes. I rolled mine.

"Get someone to look out for us. Dur!" I said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know but who?"

"*How about the Ruffs?*" Catnip said in Catanese. I raised an eyebrow at her. Oh hell no!

"*NO! That is out of the question! I am not asking those no good liars for anything! Zip! Zilch! Nada!*" I replied in Catanese. Catnip rolled her eyes.

"* Get over it Buttercup. We need their help, we're going to ask for it*" Catnip said using the same tone Blossom did. I sighed. I followed Catnip and Blossom to the Ruffs. Blossom pursed her lips. Brisk, Bell and Bubbles came and stood closer to hear what Blossom had to say.

"We," she started but I scoffed, earning a glare from her. I bit my lip and she continued and corrected herself.

"I need a favor," she asked.

"And why should we perform this favor may I ask?" Brick asked. Brick and his damn smart mouth.

"Because you did something terrible to us, dipshit. Need I remind you?" I shot back. Brick bit his lip.

"Fine. We'll do it. What is it already?" Butch asked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"We need you to keep a look out for any monsters or crimes while we are performing," Blossom said. Butch gave Blossom the same expression I wore earlier.

"Why should we listen to you?" Black asked.

"Because I could electrocute the living shit outta you," I said matter-of-factly. Black eyes widened. I never spoke to her like that…..ever.

"Buttercup quit being so hostile!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"And watch your language! You have a dirtier mouth than Jayakome!" Sakuro scolded. Jayakome snickered.

"Anyways," Blossom continued, rolling her eyes (_wtf with the eye rolls? Lmfao_), "will you do it?"

"Duh!" Blaster said. "We said we would already!"

I twirled around and walked to the couch and sat down. Brisk sat down next to me. I huffed and he chuckled, understanding me immediately. I don't like it when people assume that I need help. I don't need help with anything! I took out my IPod Touch and unlocked it. It was 6:59, where the hell was he?

I turned around on the couch to search for my pink eyed sister. She was nowhere backstage. I peeked through the curtains to see the auditorium was packed. I went backstage and saw all the performers talking.

"Brick who is opening up the concert?" I asked the red headed Ruff, since he was most likely to know.

"You are. Mr. Hoffman was moved that you put so much effort, he wants you to sing the song Lala Land by Demi Lovato to open it up. Awesome huh?" Brick said. My left eye twitched.

"Oh and he gave this to us, since he figured you would want to wear something different," Brick said handing me a black dress with a little bit of ruffles. It came with leggings and converse. Why does this look so familiar? Oh yeah, last year some 8th grader wore this in some play. I loved this dress and I always wanted to wear it. Man, I spend too much in the principal's office, I need to lay off.

I went back to the bathroom and changed. I took off my fake tips and streaks and curled my hair one more time. I could hear Mr. Hoffman saying his speech about tonight. I examined myself I the mirror. I looked pretty, and I actually liked it. I should wear dresses like this more often.

"And now, to open our concert, we have a student who is a star athlete here at Townsville Middle School, a proud member of the famous PowerPuff Girls, Miss Buttercup Utonium!"

I heard the intro and I started singing.

"I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me.

I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat at McDonald's  
Baby, that's just me.

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
had my start, and where I made my name  
well, everything's the same  
In a La-la land machine. Machine. Machine.

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Well Baby, That's just me!

And who said I can't be single  
have to go out and mingle  
BABYYY, That's not me  
Noo, noo.

Well, some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
had my start, and where I made my name  
well, everything's the same  
In the La-la land," I sang while running through the aisles of the auditorium. I passed the stage a couple of times, and I was out of breath. Hey, even a superhuman can't sing and move at the same time.

"Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
Cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal!" I sang in the middle of the auditorium. I ran up to the stage during the guitar solo, ready to sing the next verse.

Butch's POV

I was outside in front of the school with my brothers and sister and their pets. Brick had to go back inside to do some management crap. I could hear someone singing that song by Demi Lovato inside. I was pretty sure it was Butters in there. In the distance I saw a purple beam of light.

"Dude, did you see that?" Boomer asked.

"I saw it da wan! Huge purple beam! Maybe it's friendly!" Flash said running around in circles. I rolled my eyes. He reminds me of that retarded green dog, what's his name? GIR? I remember Bell had him as a pet when we were little, but ended up giving him away. She cried a lot.

"Let's go check it out," I said nonchalantly. I was floating to feet off the ground when I heard Blare mumble under his breath "Who died and made you king?"

Brick came rushing out and followed us. We finally reached the purple beam, which turned out to be one dark purple beam and one regular purple. In the dark purple beam was a boy our age, with jet black hair like mine and Black's (before she added the highlights in her hair. The middle highlights are red; the left is blue, and the right green. In between the three highlights are tiny grey streaks, barely showing any black). He wore a purple shirt with a black B in the middle with flames around it. Next to him was a girl in the regular purple beam. She also had jet black hair, and she was wearing something similar to Butter's outfit for the concert (except she was wearing purple and instead of ankle boots, she wore boots that reached her knees).

The purple beams died out and a portal opened with different shades of purple. 10 little figures were fading in, they looked like little kids. The figures finally took full form and I recognized all of them because those kids were us when we were 5 years old.

**CHAPTER 14**

Butch's POV

My eyes widened at the sight of the evil lil' me. My hair was spiked up, obviously after the HIM improved us to make us stronger. Black's hair had no highlights in them, her hair was waist length and had her arms crossed across her chest, like Butters did when she was angry.

"Well done Blaze and Blitz, we successfully dug up their past," HIM said chuckling. He moved towards the lil' us and we quickly hid in a tree.

"What the hell is he up too?" Black whispered so I barley heard, even though I was right next to her. I just shrugged.

"What do you want? I have stuff to do!" 5 year old Bell said with a huff. Even at 5 years old, she was such a diva.

"You seem, since I brought you here, you will alter your self's current status," HIM explained.

"Which means?" 5 year old me asked.

"It means that since there are two good Puffs, one of them will turn evil but since you are already evil, the current Ruffs will stay the same!" HIM yelled angrily. He never really had any patience with me anyways.

"Wait so we aren't evil in the future?" lil' Black asked. HIM shook his head no. Black was always his favorite. Black just shook her head in disappointment. When we were little, we didn't dream of becoming astronauts, doctors or firefighters, we dreamed of ruling the world with HIM, who we found out was using us for his own personal benefit.

"Ahh there are my boys and girl right now," HIM said. My muscles tensed. He didn't know we were here did he?

"Come out from the bushes. Wouldn't you like to meet your younger selves?" HIM said in his disgustingly sweet voice. We emerged from the bushes and our 5 year old selves' eyes widened.

"Hello kids," HIM greeted. I sent a telepathic message to Buttercup as soon as I could.

Buttercup's POV

I was done with my performance and was currently waiting for Mitch's performance to end, which was spectacular. Every time they would start singing the chorus, strobe lights of all colors would light up in different places of the auditorium. They had a wicked drum player and I was really impressed.

When Mitch finished with his colorful performance, the crowd roared. I was actually afraid that Mitch would win instead of me _(My Cuppies, unfortunately, think otherwise X3)_. When he jumped off stage, he gave me a big hug.

"You did great!" I exclaimed. Mitch shook his head.

"Not as good as you in your opening performance. Rockin' dress by the way," he added.

"Why thank you my good man."

'_BC we are in trouble here!' _Butch thought. I reluctantly walked away from Mitch and went backstage and went to my sisters, cousin and brother.

'_What's going on over there? What the hell happened?' _I replied.

"You're not going to like it, nya" Jayakome said. Sakuro looked at Jayakome with worried eyes, obviously scared that Boomer or Crash would get hurt.

"What is it Jayakome?" Bell asked.

"HIM's here, and with a surprise too."

Me: Cliffy! HAHAHAH I'm evil!

Sakura: Your delaying my entrance!

Me: Ahhh calm down! I have a MAJOR announcement to make. I know it's feels like a billion years away but next summer, I'm probably going on this ambassador program in which I travel to different countries. I MIGHT go or NOT go. If I do, I will bring my laptop IF I get it in time.

Blitz: You're leaving us in the summer?

Me: MAYBE! And good news is I plan on making a sequel to Darkness Within! It's called Hidden Angel!

Buttercup: what's up with the titles man?

Me: SHUT UP!

Buttercup: You SHUT UP!

Bubbles: Guys stop!

Me: Any who, my lil' Cuppies, I'd like to inform you of a story that you'd might like! It's called Bittersweet Love and Life. I really liked the story and was surprised that only like 9 people reviewed and I want you guys to read it! READ IT! X3

Sakuro: BYE BYE!

Jingle: BYE BYE PURRPLE SPACE SHUINGAS!

Me: What's a shuinga?

Blossom: I dunno…

Me: ANYWAYS, BYE! And I know I only made 2 chapters but I was lazy and wanted to update!


	6. 15 and 16

Author's Note: Nothing really… hmmm :/ see you at the bottom I guess. OH! The next AFILAW is coming up soon! XD

BC'S POV

We rushed out of the school as fast as we could. We followed Bell, who always seemed to sense when HIM is near, to where all the trouble was. We saw HIM, two purple kids who I assume to be working for HIM, and 5 year old us. Wait, 5 year old us? What the hell?

"What is this?" Blossom explained.

"Ahhh they are you silly. Don't you remember them?" HIM asked sweetly. Brisk and I gagged.

"Yeah we do! She means is why the hell are they here?" Bell asked in him menacing tone of voice.

"TO TAKE AWAY YOU'RE POWERS! MWUWUAHAHAHAHAHA!" HIM cackled then disappeared with the two purple kids.

"Crap," I mumbled.

"What are we going to do with ten 5 year olds?" Bubbles asked.

"Why are we even with you stupid powder puffs?" lil Butch asked. I had such an urge to kick him but lil me did it instead.

"Because we are friends!" Sakuro exclaimed.

"Well I don't know what's going on in your world Sakuro but in reality we hate each other," Jayakome stated. Sakuro glared at her.

"So we still hate each other?" lil Blare asked. I think he had a crush on Bell when we were little.

"Well, it's complicated," Flash answered. Lil Blare looked at Flash and then he pulled out his shirt and took out a small grey puppy with silver eyes. Come to think of it, he looked like a younger version of Flash.

"How am I'm over there da wan? Oh Great Mirror man!" baby Flash exclaimed. Seems like Flash was just as random as he is now. I shook my head. Lil and big Blare laughed.

"Your coming with us," Brisk said.

"Nuh uh!" lil Brisk said back. I looked at lil Brisk and raised my eyebrow, something I did when we were little to warn him I was going to kick his ass. He seemed to take the hint.

"We ain't going nowhere with some dumb old Powder PUFFS!" Lil Brick yelled. Blossom turned her head to Brick as if she expected him to do something. Lil Brick flew up to his older self and looked him straight in the eye.

"You ain't siding with those Puffs right?" he asked. Bigger Brick shook his head yes. Lil Brick growled. He went back to his family with a huff.

"Why are we even friends with you guys?" Lil Black asked. I shook my head. Man, these kids don't get it do they?

"We used to be friends but" Brisk started.

"Something happened and now we aren't anymore," I finished. It's weird how we do that. I'm starting to believe we are meant to be twins.

"Well then we are gonna be in downtown Townsville causing chaos if you need us!" Lil Boomer exclaimed, earning 3 smacks upside his head. Lil Blare just shook his head.

"You are not going anywhere!" Bell said with a huff. Lil Bell looked up at Bigger Bell like she was some Egyptian goddess.

"I'm so beautiful when I'm older! I love this!" Lil' Bell squealed. Lil me just looked at her with disbelief.

'_Is she for real?'_ Lil' me thought. Oh she doesn't know the half of it!

"Okay! Now that we are acquainted, we need a plan. Bell and Buttercup are going to perform soon. Who is willing to watch another 5 year old?" Blossom asked. It was silent for a moment, the Bubbles started to squeal.

"OH OH OH! I will! I will! We are gonna have so much fun!"

My younger self's eyes widened. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Bubbles probably would put makeup on her and make her look all girly. I shuddered at the thought.

"NO! How 'bout we all just hang out backstage?" Lil me suggested. I had to give her props about how fast she got out of that sticky situation. Blossom nodded, obviously agreeing with that notion.

"We've got to hurry! Principal fat man is about to announce your names!" Jayakome said. Fighter laughed and Catnip just shook her head. We rushed inside and backstage. Bell and I grabbed our guitars and got ready for our performance.

"OK TIME FOR THE 5TH PREFORMANCE OF THE NIGHT! BELL AND BUTTERCUP UTONIUM SINGING THE ONLY EXCEPTION BY PARAMORE!" Mr. Hoffman announced. The crowd went wild and we didn't even start to sing. We started to strum our guitars and Bell started to sing:

(Bell is italics and BC is Bold. Both is regular print)

"_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

**And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist**

_But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

_And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness_

**Because none of it was ever worth the risk**

_Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception_

**I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**

Ohh" Me and Bell sang our hearts out. No light effects or sound effects were going on. It was just one light shining on us as we sang and hundreds of kids and parents in front of us. The one light was pretty hot and made me a little anxious to get the song over already.

"You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing.

Oh, and I'm on my way to believing." We sang as we strummed the last note. At first there was silence. I felt my stomach drop as I thought no one liked our performance. Then, the whole auditorium went nuts! People were whistling, clapping, and cheering like crazy! I heard a few "Encore! Encore!" and a few "Stop the concert! They deserve to win!" I beamed and hugged my white haired cousin and we went backstage.

All the other contestants cheered and congratulated me. The Lil Ruffs just sat there with their arms crossed.

"They weren't all that," I heard Lil Butch mumble. I smiled. So, I'm taking that as a compliment. Mitch ran up to me and hugged me, spinning me all around. I laughed.

"That was awesome BC! Way to rock a concert!" Mitch said. My sisters and brother came up and hugged me too.

"That was awesome BC! Just imagine our performance when we rock out on our guitars!" Bubbles squealed. She was excited about getting to play the guitar again.

"Yeah! Bubbles is so right! If you sound awesome singing without drums and light effects like that, imagine what the crowd would think when you do have all that! It's going to be awesome!" Steam yelled.

"Well I think this performance is going to win first place!" Jingle said. She was obviously mad at the fact that they didn't think that Bell's performance was going to win.

"Hey, we are all winners here. No need to argue right?" Sakuro said. Jingle nodded in agreement.

"*Well, I think my master's performance is going to win. I've seen them practice and it's pretty awesome*" Catnip insisted. Jingle stuck her tongue out at her.

"Great performance BC," Boomer said. His azure eyes were sincere and I couldn't find a reason why Bubbles wouldn't at least talk to him. I internally sighed.

"Thanks Boom-Boom," I said using my childhood nickname for him. His eyes lightened up at the sound of his nickname. He smiled.

"You did great Buttercup. I can't wait for your other performance," Blare said. When he said "other performance" I just remembered.

"I gotta change back into my other clothes!" I exclaimed and left the room. I needed to hurry; I didn't know when my next performance was.

Butch's POV

"SO who's gonna tell her that her next performance closes the show?" Brick asked. Black just shrugged. The Lil us walked up and floated next to us.

"Nah let her, she needs to get prettier anyways," Lil me said. My left eye twitched, something I haven't done for years.

"Hey! She's very beautiful! She doesn't need to change!" I shot back. Lil me laughed.

"Yeah right! She's uglier than Mojo! What have you been smoking?" lil me said. I just realized how annoying I was. I really do feel sorry for my brothers and sister, I must of put them through hell.

"Hey shut the heck up! I turned out fine!" Lil Buttercup yelled. She was furious. Her hands were glowing green.

"HAHA! Don't make me laugh!" Lil me said. I was such an instigator when I was little, no wonder why we hated each other.

Lil Buttercup charged at Lil me and they started to wrestle. Soon enough, we were yelling and trying to pull them off of each other. After 5 or so minutes, we had to resort to Bubbles' sonic scream to make them stop. Thank god there was no one performing yet, but it did go quiet for a moment. Butters came back from the bathroom and waited for the next performance.

CHAPTER 16

Butch's POV

After 16 acts and a 10 minute intermission we were back. We haven't really heard or seen any good performances that were worth it. But the 17th one caught everyone's attention. Mr. Hoffman came back on the speakers and started to announce the next performer.

"I hope you had a good intermission! Now get ready for our next performer….. MS. PRINCESS MORBUCKS!" He announced. My eyes widened. I cringed when her snooty voice came on the speaker.

"I'm going to be singing tell me something I don't know by Selena Gomez. I hope you like it!" She said. No one and no one cheered. It was dead silent. Most people know that Princess couldn't sing, they just pretended that she was good. Pity.

'_Dude, you know she's doing this to impress you?'_ I told Brisk.

'_How do you know?' _he asked.

'_I asked Butters.'_

'_Yeah right. The last thing she wants to do is talk to you.' _He said. He was right but he didn't have to be so harsh. Geez, people have no manners these days!

'_Yeah, like you have manners'_ Black said. I sighed. I've given up on trying telling her to get out of my head. It's useless. I shook my head. Black might be my sister but she is annoying!

The music started and I got ready to cover my ears. Surprisingly, no horrible singing came on. Not the sound of a cat screeching, walrus singing, or an elephant seal dying came to my ears. I actually heard beautiful singing. I never knew Princess could sing. Before I left, she sung horrible. Those singing lessons payed off!

"Everybody tells me,  
That it's so hard to make it,  
Yet so hard to break it,  
And there's no way to fake it,  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,  
I shouldn't believe in,  
The dreams that I'm dreaming," Princess sang as different lights flashed around the stage.

"I hear it every day,  
I hear it all the time,  
I'm never gunna amount to much,  
But they're never gunna change my mind.  
Oh!" she sang. Something is wrong here. I gotta find out.

Buttercup's POV

"I always thought she sucked," Lil Black said. Lil Bloss gave her a questioning look.

"Sucked at what? Singing? Crime fighting?" Lil Bloss asked. Lil Black shook her head 'no'.

"Naaaah, I just thought she plain sucked," Lil Black said. She was so much like her brothers when she was younger. I started to pay more attention to Princess and her singing. The more I listened the more I understood what was wrong.

"Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing,  
This life I'm pursuing,  
The odds of me loosing

Everybody tells me that it's one in a million,  
More like one in a billion,  
Or one in a zillion," Princess sang, more colorful lights danced like fairies across the stage floor. Then I got it. That wasn't her voice! She was lip singing! I looked down at Jayakome and she nodded, she had been listening to my thoughts the whole time.

'_Hey Black. Have you noticed Princess' voice?'_ I asked the black Ruff.

'_I'm still mad at you.'_

'_Look Black I'm sorry. I was really pissed at you-know-what and you-know-who so I just snapped ok? I didn't mean it. now can you please help me out?'_ I pleaded. Black looked me straight in the eyes and nodded.

'_I'm going to need Tar and Jayakome go into the sound system and fuck with the background music. I think she's lip singing,'_ I told her. She nodded and whispered to Tar, who looked at Jayakome with anticipation. They scurried off up the metal staircase and to the sound systems. I went back to focusing to the song.

"I'm on my way,  
I know I'm gonna get there someday,  
It doesn't help when you say,  
It won't be easy!" Princess pretended to sing. Then a huge BOOM went off and the lights flickered. Then all I heard was like a walrus dying and screeching for help. UGH!

Then the **WHOLE **auditorium started to 'boo!' her off the stage. I couldn't help but crack up. Tar and Jayakome came running back from upstairs and Blossom and Brick eyed us.

"What did you two do?" they asked at the same time. I put on my innocent smile that would always get me out of trouble with Dad.

"Uh uh! That is not gonna help you now!" Bloss said shaking her head. Shit!

"Did you two do that?" Brick asked. I swear they could pass as twins. They always act like each other all the time! I just shrugged. Black put on her best puppy dog eyes and Brick totally fell for it. What an idiot.

"Ok. Unusual performance but let's carry on! Our next performer is uh-er-um, Mia Sanchez?" Mr. Hoffman said. A lot of people started to whisper.

"The emo chick? Let's get ready to hear some scream-o music!" The other girls said. Jessica came up to me.

"Hey did you hear that? What is she gonna sing?" she asked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Brisk blush.

"Hmm I don't know. I didn't read her mind but I'm pretty sure Brisk knows," I said. She smiled and walked towards Brisk, who looked red as a radish. I turned around to face an angry Black.

"What the hell? Why is lil' miss Barbie over there flirting with Brisk?" she asked angrily.

"Why do you care? You left him, you said you loved him, went out with his arch enemy, and you still think he's gonna wait for you? I mean come on Black! I want you to be my sister-in-law one day but I'm starting to doubt that. He's really mad," I said. She pouted.

"Even Steam is mean towards Tar," she said. Then the tar cat popped up from Black's head.

"That's true," she said and melted back down. I looked towards Brisk and Jessica. I really can't take him away from his crush. I mean I know I want him and Black together but I can't just force him. I sighed.

"Guys come on! I heard this is going to be an awesome performance!" Bubbles yelled. We still couldn't trust the Lil' us by themselves because they would end up fighting, mostly me and Butch, so we had them on our laps. The room went pitch black so I made my hands glow.

"What's going on?" I whispered. Bell shrugged.

"Shuingas evade us!" Jingle exclaimed. I looked at her with my 'WTF?' face.

"What the hell is a shuinga?"Lil Butch asked. Boomer shrugged. Blare just laughed. Then the lights started to get lighter but the light was still dim. A single light was on the stage and it centered on a girl with long black hair. It took me a minute to realize that was Mia. She looked absolutely beautiful without all that death and hate looming around her like some hostile weirdo.

She started to sing. She had a freaking awesome voice (_or as Fred says "Hackin'!")_.

"Happiness hit her like a train on a track  
Coming towards her stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with a drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink" she sang and the light expanded. It showed some 7th graders on the floor with weird clothes on.

"The dog days are over,  
The dog days are done,  
The horses are comin' so you better run," she sang and then the song became more upbeat. The kids on the floor stood up and started to do exotic dances. It was graceful and had a lot of different stage lights as she sang. This caught my attention quickly and I knew it was gonna be an awesome performance.

Me: OK! Another Chappie down! I ENCOURAGE ALL OF YOU TO ADD TO MY POLL. The next chapter will be the last until I get more votes. I'm not kidding people! I will forever stop The Darkness Within if you don't vote.

Blitz: Then Sakura will never appear

Sakura: And then she can't do the sequel

Blaze: And then she can't finish the trilogy

Dojino: And then she can't do her other story pertaining to this one

Buttercup: Then she'll get really pissed

Jayakome: And then she'll start making fan fictions just to curse you guys out

Bubbles: Then she'll stop All's Fair In Love And War

Sakuro: Then she'll make even more fics cursing you guys out.

Black: She'll be so upset she'll make a poll to delete her account

Tar: She'll be very angry

Brisk: She'll delete her account anyways cause you didn't vote for her first one

Steam: But if you vote….

Blossom: None of this will ever happen…

Catnip(in Catanese): So vote our Lil' Cuppies!

Brick: So she won't be upset!

Blaster: So she won't have to turn into a demon and slaughter you all! :)

Blare: Anyways, AFILAW is coming up very soon. You guys must be patient!

Flash: Don't be a naughty orange Shuinga!

Bell: Um right…. So please vote for her poll!

Jingle: YEAH Cause I love you! Oh and Anitza-chan doesn't own PPG or RRB. She just owns the concept of this story, the name RRK and PPK. And other characters that are in her fics. She doesn't own any Shuingas like Blare, Black, or the Barkous! She doesn't own us Mu Cat's either! She only owns the Shuinga Barkous Dojino and the Mu Cat Sakura!

Me: a very long disclaimer.

Buttercup: Yup.

Butch: How come me and Fighter didn't have a line?

Fighter: I wanna line to!

Me: Fine!*hands script and points*

Butch: So re-read AFILAW to recap what's happening and be patient!

Fighter: Yeah so don't fill up her inbox with: When are you going to update; I want you to update; please update! Because she will. SO JUST VOTE PEOPLE VOOOOOOOOOOOOTE!

E: Because Zshizshi will get upset. And then Zania will come.

Bubbles: *shudders*

Me: Well I can't stretch this further enough. So please, I beg you(I don't beg often), vote!


	7. 17, 18, and 19 X3

Author's Note: Yay! Another chappie!

Butch: Awesome….

Crash: Sad that you can't make out with Buttercup yet?

Butch: *glares* Shut the hell UP!

Me: It's okay Butchie. You will soon enough.

Sakuro: Once again, Anitza-chan doesn't own any of us. You should know by now.

Bubbles: And if you want to borrow any characters of hers you can just ask and if you want to use Zshizshi's characters (Brisk, Black, Barkous, etc.) just ask!

Blossom: ENJOY!

Me:*elbows her* MY LINE!

Buttercup's POV

I loved her performance. It is awesome! I know I should be paying more attention to her performance but I couldn't but wonder where he was. Where the hell is dad? The concert started one hour, 35minutes, and 36 seconds ago! Okay, calm down Buttercup. You're stressing like Blossom.

"Run fast for your mother; run fast for your father  
Run for your children all your sisters and brothers  
leave all your love and you're longing behind.  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive," Mia sang as the other students danced gracefully around her. Damn, she really had a voice. Another reason I couldn't concentrate on the song was because I swear I could feel Butch's god damn eye burning into the back of my fucking head.

"And I never wanted  
anything from you  
except  
everything you had  
and what was left after that too .Oh!" she sang. Then the lights went out and I could hear the faint buzzing of electrical wires being broken. Someone obviously messed up her performance. I lit up my hands and so did everyone. I turned to see Princess sauntering down the aisle. She obviously had something to do with it.

"Go check it out. Bell, Brisk go with her," Blossom said to me. We nodded. Every time there is something wrong with the electricity or something, she always sends me (with my electricity powers), Brisk (who is good with machinery), and Bell (who is good with technology).

When we got there the cords for the lights were cut. The music was still on so we worked fast. We looked from the curtains to see how it was going. Mia was on the floor crying. I've heard this song a couple of times and I knew the next verse was coming up. I grabbed a microphone and quickly ran towards the stage.

"Run fast for your mother run fast for your father  
Run for your children all your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and you're longing behind  
You can't carry it with you if you want to survive," I sang as I came up to here. The crowd went buck wild. She looked up at me and smiled. She picked up her mic and we sang together.

"The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come!

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are comin'  
So you'd better run!

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are comin'  
So you'd better run!" Mia and I sang together. The crowd hollered and cheered.

"Thanks so much. You don't know how happy I am. This was the one and only chance I had to make the kids to stop making fun of me. Thanks Buttercup," she said. I nodded my head.

"You're welcome Mia." Her eyes widened. I don't think she knew I even knew her name. She smiled and walked off stage. I jumped off with Bell and Brisk followed.

"Awww that was so sweet Butters," Blossom cooed. I scowled.

"Don't get used to it Ice Princess," I replied coldly. I wasn't the sweet one and I hated it went Blossom says I act like it! I looked at the auditorium door, as if my father would come marching in. I sighed.

He promised he would come. He promised…..

**Chapter 18**

Professor's POV

I awoke sluggishly and looked around my lab. Everything was destroyed. I bit my lip. I couldn't believe what just happened. I remember I was making a new Puff for Blossom to hang out with. It all worked out fine. Then the cauldron exploded and out came one PowerPuff Girl. She was beautiful. A splitting image of Buttercup except her color was purple. She had all the aspects of each Puff. Smart like Blossom, good with machines like Brisk, a trouble maker like Buttercup, sweet like Bubbles (unfortunately she's only .1 % sweet like Bubbles), and a fashionista like Bell. She could get along with everyone. She even had a special power of her own that was very useful. She could time travel…

After the girl emerged from the cauldron, I gave her a name. Starting with B of course. Since she had many traits and many powers from each sibling, I decided to call her Blitz like flare blitz. She seemed to like that name. Then an eerie voice came from nowhere.

"He's a liar. He is using you to destroy this town. He's evil," it said. I tried to explain but she just shook her head and took off. I was so surprised of her powerful take off that it knocked me out again. Now here I am, just reminiscing on the few moments I had with my new daughter. I knew I was forgetting something though….what was it?

The concert! Oh I hope I'm not late! (same thing happened to Mojo so I ain't writing it)

Buttercup's POV

I sat there bored out of my fucking mind. NO good performances except Jessica's. She was singing this really catchy song that Bubbles is obsessed with. What was it called? Going to get this? Hmm I don't know. Thank god the intermission was next!

"Okay okay! Thank you for coming people! We really appreciate it. Our students worked really hard for this. Okay time for our 30 minute intermission," Mr. Hoffman announced.

I sighed and got up. Lil' Butch kept pulling my hair, which cause me to yell and smack his upside his head multiple times. I got outside and leaned on the lockers.

"So what are we going to do?" Boomer asked. Bubbles let out a small 'Hmph' and turned her head in the other direction.

"How 'bout we start by giving them names so we don't confuse each other?" Bell suggested. Me and Brisk shrugged.

"Why don't we call the younger us by our nicknames?" Black said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Your nickname is….Pinky," Blossom said to her younger self. Pinky let out a huff. She was angry because Brick had given her that nickname.

"You're…BC," I said to myself. She nodded.

"Bubs," Bubbles said.

"Hmmm. Did I even have a nickname when we were little?" Brisk asked.

"Yeah. Shit face," I said and laughed.

"Buttercup! These are impressionable 5 year olds! You shouldn't curse!" Blossom scolded. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh yeah? From what I remember, Butch always used to call me a dumb bitch," I said looking at Lil' Butch. He smirked.

"Anyways, I gave Brisk the nickname Briskie," Black said. The Ruff's laughed.

"Well ain't that adorable," I said sarcastically. Black just rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Bell's nickname was Bella because she always liked that name right?" Bubbles asked. Bell smiled and hugged her.

"You know me so well!"

"Okay, I remember the Ruffs' nicknames. Brick was Bricky, Butch was Butchie, Boomer was Boomie," Brisk said.

"No his nickname was Booms. I gave him that," Butch implied.

"No it was Boom-Boom and I gave him that name," I said.

"So? I'm his brother so I win!" Butch said sticking his tongue out.

"So? He likes my nickname better!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Will you please stop acting like little kids?" Brick and Blossom yelled. I crossed my arms under my chest.

"Ok so Boomer has a variation of nicknames. Whatever. Blare had Blarie," Brisk said. Everyone snickered at that. Hey, Bell was as childish as Bubbles when they were little.

"And Black had B," Brisk finished. I thought back for a moment. I remember calling her Lil' B on numerous occasions.

"Wasn't Lil' B?" I asked. Brisk nodded.

"And who gave us these names?" Boomer asked.

"Blossom gave Brick, Bubbles, me, and Butch gave you yours, Brisk and I gave Black's, and Bell gave Blare's his," I explained.

"And who gave us our nickname?" BC asked.

"Mitch," Me and my siblings answered.

"Oh! And Butch gave her a lot of other ones! His favorite was Butters," Bubbles said. I rolled my eyes and played with my bracelet, something I do every time my nickname was mentioned.

"Hey kids!" a heard a man's voice say. I turned around and there was Dad.

"Daddy!" both Bubbles yelled, hugging him. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked at us horrified. I had to try really bad to hold back a laugh.

**Chapter 19**

"Can somebody please explain why your younger selves are here?" Dad asked. I shook my head, and Bubbles pointed at the Ruffs. They looked at us with wide eyes.

"Um sir, it wasn't us," Boomer said nervously.

"Yeah it was HIM," Blare said. Professor looked at them skeptically.

"Okay then, tell me the whole story," he said with his arms crossed.

"Okay. We were setting up for the concert and Blossom went up to Brick and she was like 'Bri" Boomer started but Butch interrupted him.

"DUDE! WE DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF TIME! Blossom asked us to watch out for any monsters or villains so we did. Then we saw this purple light and we followed it. When we got there, there was this girl in purple and a guy in purple," Butch said. Professor's face paled.

"Wait…did you say boy in purple?" He asked. Butch nodded. "Yeah why?"

"I only created a girl. I don't understand why there was a boy…." Professor thought out loud.

"YOU MADE THOSE TWO KIDS?" I yelled.

"Buttercup! Don't talk to our father like that!" Blossom scolded.

"No, no. She has a right to be angry. I created a monster… That girl you saw. Her name is Blitz. I created her to have a trait of each of you. She is also a time traveler," Professor explained.

"Yeah! That purple girl came to us in the middle of a fight and snatched us all up!" Bubs said. Bell cooed at her. Bella let out a huff, she didn't like to be ignored.

"Okay look, we know Professor made Blitz but who made the other one?" Blaster asked. We all looked at each other. We had no clue. I tried to search for the answer in everyone's eyes. No one even had an idea. Then, the school doors open to reveal a figure. A short figure with monkey features. No, it couldn't be him. I hadn't seen him in years.

But oh how I was wrong.

Me: Feeeewwhhh! That took me a while!

Blitz: Considering the fact that you trying to stretch this long enough so you can have a few more updates before you REALLY need them to vote is pretty impressive.

Me: -_- shut up Blitz

Blitz: Telling me to shut up is like telling yourself to.

Me: Smart ass

Blitz: Just like you.

Me: NO BODY ASKED FOR YOUR OPINION YOU LOW LIFE WANNABE!

Bubbles: Please don't fight!

Blaze: OK. Since they are arguing, I'll take over. *dodges a flying cat* Geez. Anyways, Anitza is very happy this is going so well-

Me *comes running up to him and grabs his shirt*: DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M HAPPY? *let's go and throw the fridge at Blitz*

Blaze: Ok…anyways like always, vote people!

Blossom: BYE! *ducks from a chainsaw* OMG! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!


	8. 20, 21, 22

Author's Note: Okay another chappie coming in your computer screens soon! Okay soo thanks for story alerting AFILAW. I just wish that more people would read this one more because in my opinion, this story is better (though most of you would argue .3.) Ahhh whatever Cuppies, I'm happy that I got any reviews anyways.

Blossom: You're rambling again…..

Me: AH yes on with the fic!

Blaster: Enjoy…if you even like this story

Me: Blaster!

Blaster: ENJOY! *runs away quickly*

**Uh Chapter 20? **(damn already?)

"M-m-mo," I said unable to find the word I was looking for.

"Mojo!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Hello children," Mojo said. He was able to get rid of his tendency to repeat things he already said.

"It was I who made the boy. Blaze. He also is a time traveler," Mojo explained. What the hell? Whatever possessed them to make two evil time travelers? I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"Why exactly would you make two kids with the same power?" Bell exclaimed. Professor just had that unreadable face that he always had when he didn't know something.

"I had no idea Mojo was making a new Chemical X kid," Professor said.

"I thought he used a toilet," Bubbs said causing a few snickers from the little ones.

"Never mind that…..I believe HIM has something to do with it," Mojo said.

"He has everything to do with it," Butch growled. Was he angry that HIM forced us apart? No…. he hates me after the whole fiasco under the cherry blossom tree. He hates me right? But I don't hate him…but I do at the same time…I don't know.

"What he means is that we saw HIM when we got the kids," Brick said shooting a glare at Butch. Professor nodded.

Just then did I notice the silence. I looked around and the hallways were deserted. Professor made a motion that said to follow him.

"Ain't we going to watch the rest of the show?" Lil' B asked. We shook our head no. We exited the school and I felt the cool springer breeze hit me, "springer" is what I call the time in between spring and summer.

We walked down the street and into the park. Surprisingly, the park was already fixed and the trees were re-planted. I looked at my sisters and brother to see their reaction.

"Our tree," I heard Bubbles mumble. Unfortunately, so had Bella.

"What's "Our tree"?" Bella asked. My face paled. Do I have to start reminiscing on that god damn day again?

"Nothing," I said darkly. I sped up my walking and exited the park.

Butch's POV

"What's up her butt?" Butchie asked as we watched Butters' retreating figure. We were behind the group so I decided to tell him.

"Our tree was a tree all of us would stay under when we were little. It was our favorite place in the park. But ever since the "thing" happened, it has a not-so-special place in their hearts," I explained.

"What is the thing?" Butchie asked.

"Well…." I started.

FLASHBACK

I sat on my bed regretting what I was going to do. I mean right before her birthday? That kinda sucked. I heard a knock at my door. Brick opened it and came in.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

"No. I mean why should we even do this?" I asked.

"Because, it's for their own good," Brick said. I looked down at my lap.

"Should I tell her? Like I mean tell her I like her more than a friend?" I asked Brick. Brick shrugged.

"I don't know dude. Maybe she likes you back."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Trust me she does," Brick said. He got up and left, I followed. It was time to tell the girls.

I left the house and flew to the park with my family. When we landed, I saw Buttercup having a fighting match with Brick. She was winning. She got on top of him and started throwing a barrage of punches.

"Hey guys," I said. She stopped punching and turned around. A huge smile spread across her face. She got up and hugged me and Black. I felt my cheeks get hot but I stopped it.

"I'm so happy to see you guys!" she said happily. I suddenly felt sorry for my brothers (and cousin), who were dating their counterparts. I shook that idea from my mind and set my goal in front of me. Tell Butters that I loved her. Maybe, just maybe, if I told her that, she'd wait till the whole HIM thing blew over and we could live happily together.

"Can I talk to you in private?" we asked. I saw my brothers and counterparts walk off in different directions. I led Buttercup to the jungle gym. She loved it and quickly hoisted herself up.

"So what's up?" she asked smirking. I smirked too.

"Obviously you are," I said. She rolled her eyes but then I got serious. She saw my expression and frowned.

"What's wrong Butchie?" she asked. She was either worried or expected me to say something really important.

"I have to tell you something to tell you Butters," I said. She raised her eyebrow but I continued. "I like you. I mean I really like you. I know we are only 7 and we know nothing about love but I know that I love you."

She smiled but I didn't return it. She furrowed her brows.

"What's wrong Butchie? I like you too," she said blushing hard. I didn't change my expression but however, she knew I was happy. I sighed and readied myself for the next thing I was going to say.

"I'm leaving. HIM is getting angry that I'm with you and is taking us away from Mojo. I promise we'll try to come back," I said. I felt like crying but had to stay strong. I could see Butters' heart break. She dropped down from the bars and ran away. I followed her. In the distance, I saw Black and Brisk arguing. Brisk looked up at Buttercup and hugged her. They flew off with us calling their names. I yelled in frustration. Why couldn't that have gone smoothly?

END OF FLASHBACK

"So you did something on some The Nanny shit?" Butchie asked. I raised my eyebrow.

"I never took it back," I said.

"Well you kinda did when you just went up and left like that," Butchie said. I rolled my eyes and started to walk. I heard him mutter, "Moron."

**Chapter 21**

Buttercup's POV

I sat on the front porch of my house. I waited silently for my family. I sighed. This birthday sucks. Yup, today is my birthday and you know what? Every year we never have celebrated our birthdays because it brought back such bad memories.

"Hey," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Blare and Flash. I looked back down.

"Hey. What's up?" I asked. Blare sat down next to me.

"Nothing. Can I ask you something?" he said.

"Shoot."

"Why do you guys hate us so much?" Blare asked. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Because, you guys said you loved us and then left. That does a lot to a person ya know? And other than that, it was right before our birthday too. After that, we haven't celebrated our birthday at all. And when we found out your dating the Punks, that put it way over the top," I explained.

"Well, we had no choice. HIM said he'd kill you. But wait, you said you never celebrated your birthday?" he asked. I nodded.

"It's today you know," I said. He nodded and looked at the stars.

"I know how hard it is to lose someone you love," he said. This time, I nodded. I knew his entire background story, it was pretty sad actually.

"Bell did too. I don't know if she ever told you about her father," I said. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"I'd always thought she came from a luxurious home," he stated. I shook my head.

"Far from it. Bell's dad, Dr. X was bent on world inhalation. He made her test out bombs and stuff like that. He never had any time for her either. Bell also had a mother. Back when her dad was still good, Bell's mom was practically a saint. She was beautiful just like Bell. She had blonde hair and gray eyes. Then one day, Dr. X turned evil and killed Bell's mom. She ran away with GIR here. She never really liked talking about her past," I explained. Jayakome stirred uneasily in my lap. I had almost forgotten that she had been with me this whole time.

Blare looked down. "That's horrible." I nodded.

"That's not even the worst part….. Bell-chan's pain wasn't over yet. Her dad came after like a month after," Jayakome said. Damn this cat for reading my mind. Blare's eyes widened.

"You never even told us!" he exclaimed. I shrugged and looked at the sky.

"We didn't want you to get hurt so we took care of it ourselves. We had to kill Uncle X anyways," I said. I missed Aunt Susan and hated the fact that none of us could have protected her. We nearly died trying to kill Uncle X.

I heard footsteps coming I stood up. Jayakome stood by my legs. I saw white hair and a blue mini skirt. Bubbles and Bell were coming. I heard a low murmur of a man's voice so obviously the others weren't far behind.

Bell turned the corner with a smile on her face but as soon as she saw Blare, her smile disappeared. Blare sighed. He didn't like it when Bell was angry with him. Everyone waited for Dad to open the door and we went down to the lab.

"Okay let's see if I can figure out what is to happen to you guys," Dad said. He and Mojo started to press buttons. After about 10 minutes of awkward silence, Mojo screamed out, "SUCSESS!"

"Gosh what is it?" Bubs asked. She didn't like to get scared, making it easy to annoy her.

"Look up here. Over the course of this week and probably the next, your eyes will drain of their color. Then they will darken until they are a darker shade than their original," Dad explained.

"What?" Bell exclaimed.

"Will this happen to all of us?" Blossom asked.

"No. Only to you. It's because both you and your younger selves are good. This process makes on set of PowerPuff Kids evil."

"So when we become fully evil, our eyes will be like the Ruffs?" I asked. Dad nodded.

"Why the change in color?" Brick asked.

"This will mark you losing your powers," Dad replied.

"WHAT?" we all cried at once.

"Yes. When you completely lose you powers, you eyes will be either brown, dark brown, hazel or regular blue. This is why the Ruffs are going to stay here with you. To ensure your safety," Mojo said. I felt my left eye twitch.

"NO! I DON'T WANT THEM HERE! I CAN TAKE CARE OF ME AND MY SISTERS! I DON'T NEED ANY OF THEIR HELP!" I yelled.

"Well obviously you do since you're going to get weaker," I heard Butch mumble.

"What?" I asked in a deadly tone.

"Guys don't…." Bubbles softly pleaded.

"Yeah, you're going to get weaker and you'll need our help!" Butch said louder this time.

"SCREW YOU!" I yelled and lunged at him. We wrestled on the floor. Both reds tried to pull us apart and then proceeded to yell at each other for not controlling their siblings, Bubbles was wailing while Boomer was trying to comfort her, Bell and Blare were trying to calm the kids down, Brisk and Black were arguing about something, and Dad and Mojo were trying to calm everyone.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled on the top of my lungs after I stopped fighting with Butch. Everyone fell silent.

BUTCH'S POV

Buttercup's eyes flashed from my colored green, back to her lime green eyes. I widened my eyes. It was already happening. She picked up Jayakome and stormed out of the room.

"FUCK!" I heard her yell when she got outside. I looked back at the Professor.

"What happened to her eyes?" Briskie asked. Blossom shrugged.

"During this process of you guys turning good to evil, you might trigger your evil side at multiple times….like when your emotions overwhelm you. Like anger for example," Mojo said. I looked down at Fighter. He looked just as concerned as I was.

**Chapter 22 (WOOOOHOOO!)**

BUTTERCUP'S POV

I couldn't believe them! Moving in with the Ruffs? Or the Ruffs moving in with us? Whatever! Either way, I don't want it to happen!

"I'm not living there!" I screamed in frustration.

"You have to. Who is it up to? To protect your sisters? The Ruffs abandoned you guys already. I don't want that to happen if HIM was ever to attack us. I know how they are scared of him," Jayakome replied.

I nodded and burst open the school doors. I went into the bathroom and checked how I looked. I looked perfect.

"Hey Mitch!" I called out. My friend turned around and smiled. I walked up to him. My heart was beating. I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled his lips to mine. It felt right, much better than Butch. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he grabbed my waist.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes. He blushed and I found myself blushing too.

"Wow," he said. I nodded in agreement.

"So are we dating?" He asked.

"YUP!" Jayakome said causing us both to jump.

"Jayakome!" "What? I like him better than Butch!" she said defensively.

I heard something drop. I turned and saw Butch and Fighter. He must have dropped his coat. His eyes were deadly.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Me: OOOOHHHH SNAP! DRAMA TIME!

Sakura: HAHA! REVIEW! And vote! Only a 2 or 3 more updates until Anitza needs you to vote! She wants at least 15 people to vote and only 10 so far so VOTE!

Catnip: * I suggest you do it now, so it's out of the way*

Me: YUP! HERE's a cookie!

*Note: Catnip only speaks in Japanese, Chinese, and Catanese. So the * over her words are here speaking a different language. Others can understand her, except Bubbles (only when she speaks Catanese)*


	9. 23 and 24

Author's Note: YAY! New Darkness Within! Oh and by the way…. I'm sorta grounded so I probably won't be updating often….

Blossom: What did you do?

Me: Bad grades…don't ask…

Flash: Butt3rCupR0ks doesn't own any of us! You know who she does!

Jingle: Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 23** (Buttercup's POV)

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

Those words echoed in my head….. I hate that boy. After he saw us, he attacked Mitch- successfully bruising his soft lips and giving him a black eye. We were in my room and I held frozen peas on his head.

"Jesus!" I exclaimed when I saw his shiner. He winced. "It's that bad?"

I gave him an apologetic look. Butch was still at the school with Brick. I heard the door open and slam close. Butchie boy was home.

"Where is she?" I heard him ask in a deadly whisper. Black must have told him where I was telepathically because then he just exploded.

"IN HER ROOM? BY HERSELF?" I heard stomping footsteps and Butch appeared at my doorway, eyes flaring with rage.

"Get out NOW!" he threatened Mitch. I narrowed my eyes.

"Excuse us Mitch. Go downstairs and distract yourself," I told my boyfriend. He nodded and walked out.

"What is your problem? You think I'm yours or something? I'M NOT PROPERTY! I ALREADY DISCUSSED THIS WITH YOU! WE ARE OVER IF WE EVER WERE TO BEGIN WITH! I WANT NOTHING ROMANTIC TO DO WITH YOU SO STOP HARASSING MY BOYFRIEND!" I shrieked. As soon as I said 'boyfriend' his face went blank for a moment and then filled back with rage.

"BUTTERCUP LISTEN! I TRIED TO MAKE UP WITH YOU ALREADY! WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?" he screamed back. I managed to calm myself.

"Get what?" I asked in a tone that was barely a whisper.

"That I love you," he said with the same tone. I became angry. All the memories rushed back to me. Them leaving, them coming back and us forgiving them, the thing under the cherry blossom tree, us finding out about the Punks, everything.

"BULLSHIT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" I roared. He just stood there so defiant to my orders. I yelled in frustration and left my own room and up on the roof, my place to escape.

BC's POV

As a five year old, I don't know much about relationships but I know that their relationship is just jacked up! Is that what me and Butchie are heading to? Denying our feelings and trying to move on? After Buttercup stopped screaming I heard Butch say something.

"That I love you," he said. My heart filled with unusual joy. Why was I happy he said that? I mean that's not going to happen to me for another 7 or so years. Maybe…..I do like Butch…..

I heard my older self yell again and we zoomed downstairs. Did I mention everyone was listening in on the conversation?

"Did you just say what I think you just said?" Bricky asked Butchie. Butchie blushed.

"You like her don't you?" he said laughing.

"NO! I have no control over my older self! That's all him!" Butchie accused.

"You mean all you!" Lil' B said joining in on Brick's laughter. Butchie turned bright red. We heard a sigh and saw big Butch put his hands behind his head.

"Told you not to bother her," older Brick said.

"You should know she has a bad temper better than anyone Butch. Don't told me you've forgotten," Bubbles said innocently. She's just like how she was when she was younger. Butch shook his head. What did Bubbles mean when she said that Butch should know than anyone else?

"I don't know. I just forgot," he replied.

"How do you forget how she acts if you guys were like brother and sister when we were younger?" Bell yelled. All of our eyes widened. We actually hung out with them?

"What?" Briskie asked, eyes wide.

"Nothing. Let's go. Our turn to close the show," Blossom said.

**CHAPTER 24** (Buttercup's POV)

I flew after my sister's pink streak in the sky. I knew that it was our turn to perform and now I'm not up for it. Professor, Mojo, and Mitch drove below us. The others were catching up fast and I didn't want to see Butch's face or I'd pound it in.

We got to the concert just as the last act was finishing. We ran backstage. We as in me, Blossom, Bubbles, and Brisk. The others went to go get seats.

"NOW GIVE IT UP FOR ROCKIN' PUFFS!" (lame name I know-.-)

We were playing Crush Crush Crush by Paramore. Bubbles played us into the song and Blossom started singing.

**Bold: Buttercup**

_Italic: Blossom_

Regular: Both

"_I got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all_

**They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies**

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush

_Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this_

**If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute"**

We kept singing and the crowd kept applauding though the performance wasn't half over. I looked into the crowd to see if Mitch was there…..he wasn't. I finished the song and the crowd cheered. I put on a fake smile and walked off stage.

Someone grabbed my arm and turned me around. There was Mitch standing there with shades that went perfectly with his outfit. I smiled. He didn't leave.

"I can't stand Butch," he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Who can?" I said. He chuckled and kissed me passionately on the lips. I heard something break- Butch saw us.

"Okay, okay. I know everyone is having an awesome time but now we have to decide who the winner is!" Mr. Hoffman announced as a giant screen lowered from the ceiling.

"Take your remotes that are right under your chairs and vote. The winner's name shall pop up on the screen!"

As the audience voted, the screen was blurred with many different letters that even I could make out. They started to slow down and the winner was….

Me: YUP! Done with this until I get 15 votes! Vote now. I want it by December 2 so I could get on with this story!


	10. 25, 26 and 27!

Author's Note: I couldn't stay away! And besides, the tie is finally broken. 17 of you guys voted and here are the choices:

BC and her band

BC and Bell

Mia Sanchez

And finally Mitch and his band.

Sakura: oh yes! It was a close one! The person who won the poll won by one vote!

SHHHHH! Sakura you're giving too much info! Anyways, I think I'll change my user name. I'm getting tired of Butt3rCupR0kS but I will change it back though!

Bell- *reads penname* oooooh flaming blitz. How original!

Shut up Bell! I'll change it back later! Anyways I don't own anyone blah blah blahhhhhhh ENJOY!

**Chapter 25**

"THE ROCKIN' PUFFS!" Mr. Hoffman said while reading off the screen. My mind went blank for a moment. We won? WE WON! WOOOOHHOOOOO!

The audience went wild. It was complete pandemonium!

"BC! BC you guys did it you won!" Jayakome exclaimed. Blossom and Bubbles jumped up and down squealing while me and Brisk grabbed the trophy and held it high.

I turned around and Mitch ran to me. He picked me up and twirled me around and finally dropped me.

"You did it babe!" he said happily. I smiled so much that my mouth started to hurt. I was simply speechless! Mitch leaned and kissed me…..in front of everyone…even dad….and I didn't give two flying shits who watched.

"WOOOO! Tap that!" I heard Mitch's drummer Kevin say. I flipped him the finger and continued to kiss Mitch until we pulled away. Everyone said 'awww' when we were finished. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Blossom with some kid in glasses with orange hair…..he was her science partner….DEXTER! Yeah she was with Dexter while Bell and Bubbles were hanging out with Kevin and Kyle. We left the auditorium with Mitch's hand around my waist.

We walked right out the school and I heard someone call my name. I turned around and my family and our new body guards were lingering at the side of the school.

"You never told me you were with Mitch sweetie," Dad said. I blushed.

"Well yeah- I mean of course. You aren't mad right?" I stammered. He shook his head no.

"Um Professor. My mom would like to treat your kids to dinner if that's okay with you," Mitch said.

"We kind of need the Ruffs to come too," I said. He gave me a strange look but I mouthed him _I'll tell you later. _

"Of course Mitch. I haven't seen Rebecca in a while in fact," Dad said. Mitch nodded.

"Oh um Kevin and Kyle are coming too," Mitch said.

"Can Dexter come?" Blossom asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Brick's eyes became a scary shade of ruby red. Mitch nodded.

"See you there," Mitch said and gave me a peck on the cheek and left. I blushed and turned back to the people I call family.

"We should help the Ruffs get settled," Sakuro said sweetly. Blaster nodded in agreement.

"I'm not doing nothing!" Jayakome said.

"*You could at least help with the little things Jayakome*" Catnip said in Catanese. Bubbles groaned. "I need to learn that language!" she exclaimed.

"Come on little ones. We'll figure out what to do with you guys," Bell said leading our little selves in the sky. I heard Butch grunt as I flew after my cousin.

**Chapter 26**

Jayakome was true to her word and did nothing. Blaster tried to scold her but that didn't do much either.

"Aren't you going to tell her to help?" Pinky asked referring to Jayakome. I shrugged.

"She's like me and when I say I ain't doin' nothing, I ain't doin' it," I replied and started up the stairs with some of Boomer's luggage. I set it down in one of the 6 guest rooms that we had. This room was bigger than I remember…..then again, the last time we actually used these rooms was when the Ruffs stayed over which was well over 5 years ago.

"Is that it?" I asked Boomer, who was taking out some essentials and putting them in their respectable place on the dresser. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Can I ask you a question Buttercup?" he said. I looked down at him. "Sure."

Boomer's POV

She sat next to me and fiddled with her bracelet. I noticed she seemed to do that a lot.

"Do you honestly think Bubbles hates me?" I asked blushing slightly. She smiled at my shyness but it quickly faded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry Boomer," she said. I put my head down, my blond shaggy hair covering my face so she wouldn't see the few tears go down my face.

"Boomer-chan! Where do you want your posters to go?" Crash yelled from down stairs.

"Here, wipe your face. Don't want them thinking I made you cry alright?" she said handing me a handkerchief that had BC embroided into it. I smiled and wiped my tears.

"Do you think she will ever forgive me?" I asked her as she was getting up. She pondered on the thought and smiled.

"I think Bubbles is way on her way of forgiving you Boom-Boom," she said and left. I smiled to myself.

"Boomer-chan!" Crash said as he entered my room with a bag in his mouth. I laughed and grabbed the posters and started to hang them. I looked back into my luggage and saw a little box used for holding rings. I opened it and saw the sapphire ring I was going to give Bubbles.

"Crash. Go give this to Bubbles okay?" I said handing him the box with paper sticking out.

"Sure thing da wan!" he said and rushed out of the room. I sat on my bed and smiled. I heard a knock and I sat up.

"Thank you," Bubbles said with her ocean blue eyes twinkling. I nodded and she left.

"Look what Boomie got me!" I heard her say to Bell. "Oh my gosh! That's so pretty!" I heard Bell reply. I chuckled. Buttercup's words echoed in my head.

_I think Bubbles is way on her way of forgiving you Boom-Boom._

Buttercup's POV

I sat on my bed thinking. I had no idea what to wear for the dinner. The concert ended a little earlier than expected so it was around 9:15. The dinner started at 9:30. Bubbles, Bell, and Blossom entered my room.

"I don't know what to wear," Blossom said. "Us either," the other two said. I rolled my eyes and entered Bubbles and Bell's room (they didn't share a room. They just had a door that connected their rooms).

I went straight to Bubbles' closet and pulled out the first article of clothing I thought would look great. A pale beige blazer with a dark blue top under with blue low cut jeans and some blue bangles.

"There," I said and handed it to her. I really didn't need to pick Bell's outfit because she suddenly made up her mind to wear her white sun dress that had black swirls on the bottom right with some black flats and a black head band.

"You," I said pointing to Blossom, "should wear your pink dress with the black sweater that goes with it, some black tights and your nice two inch black heels." She smiled.

"Thanks Buttercup!" she said and rushed to her room. I sighed and returned to my room. Maybe….just maybe… I could wear the dress I made for Halloween day in school…

LATER

I looked at myself in my full length mirror. I was wearing a black dress with green skulls going down one side all the way to the hem with my black fingerless gloves and my black ankle boots. I kept my hair how it was and added my green shimmery skull clip. I smiled at my reflection and headed down stairs. Everyone was dressed and ready instead of the Lil' Us and Mojo. I blinked.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked him. He simply shook his head.

"I'm taking care of the little ones," he said.

"Why in the living hell are you wearing that?" Blossom asked shaking her head. I smiled.

"Don't you like it?" I said sarcastically. I knew she hated it when I wore skulls but Mitch loves it when I do so HAH!

She rolled her eyes. Bubbles pouted. "Can we go one day without you two arguing?" she asked. I sighed and picked up Jayakome.

"We'll be home later Mojo!" I called. "Please hurry though!" he said back as Butch and Brick tackled him. I laughed and closed the door.

"We got everyone right?" Brick asked. "Yeah yeah hot head just get in the damn car," I said pushing his hat down. Blossom took off his hat.

"HEY!" Brisk protested. "You aren't wearing your hat to a dinner!" Blossom said. They started to bicker. I entered the car and I had to sit next to Butch and Fighter. Jayakome growled at them. Boomer and Crash sat on my right. The car was a Toyota Sienna. Blare, Black, Brisk, and Brick decided to fly there. Black wore a t-shirt saying bite me and some skinny jeans- her usual.

**Chapter 27**

I entered the restaurant and saw Mitch's table immediately. The thing that struck me as weird was that Jessica was there.

"Hey Jess," Blossom said and sat down in between Brick and Dexter. My eye twitched. I needed to calm down. Jessica was my friend and she would never steal Mitch…right? Yes.

"Jess what are you doing here?" I asked-my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Oh you didn't know?" she said. I prepared for the worst.

'_Mitch is my boyfriend' I prepared for her to say._

"I'm Mitch's cousin. You never knew?" she said. I let out a breath and sat next to Mitch. Everyone sat down as well.

"Mitch where is your mom?" Dad asked.

"Oh she's telling dad everyone is here. Dad owns this place you know," Mitch added. My eyes bugged out of my head. "Really babe?" I asked him. He nodded.

'_Really babe?' _Butch mimicked in his head. I shot him a look and he smirked.

'_Asswhole'_

'_Angry there Butters?'_

'_Shut the fuck up and say hi to Mitch's mom. You're not ruining this for me'_ I said and ended the conversation. Brick was obviously annoyed with Blossom and Dexter's relationship.

"Blossom can I talk to you in private?" Brick asked suddenly. I narrowed my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Mitchelson asked. "Nothing Rebecca. Nothing at all," Professor said hugging her. She nodded and smiled. I know something's up with Brick and Blossom. I just need to find out what.

Me: CLIFFY!

Blossom: Why are you adding this mystery?

Me: This adds on to the BrickXBlossy part *wink wink*

(Somewhere far away in a dark room)

Buttercup*turns on a light*: What is up between you and Blossom?

Brick*tied up*: PLEASE GOD!

Buttercup: Answer me!

Brick: Jesus!

Me: BUTTERCUP!

Buttercup: Oh shit! *flees*

Me: *shakes my head* When will that girl learn? Anyways bye! Here is a cookie!


	11. 28 and 29

Author's Note: A new Darkness Within! Woooooh!

Buttercup: Get on with it!

Calm down! Anyways…..thanks for voting my Cuppies! Anyways! Blossom's POV today (we haven't done her POV in forever). Zshizshi! You have the honors today!

Zania: What about me?

Nobody likes you leave!

Zania: Bitch….

Zshizshi: ButtercupRoks or Flaming Blitz doesn't own anyone….i own Black, Blare, and Brisk….also the Mu Cats and Barkous Dogs! Enjoy!

**Chapter 28 Blossom's POV**

I walked outside the restaurant with Brick. He turned around suddenly and glared at me. Woah! What happened?

"What about our deal?" he whisper-yelled. I became instantly annoyed.

"How do expect us to go out if you're flirting with guys?" he said a little louder.

"Our siblings don't know remember? If you want this relationship to be all hush-hush, we need it to look like we hate each other okay? That's why I'm flirting with Dexter! I don't like him!" I explained. He sighed. "I know that but what if he likes you?"

I smiled. "I love you babe but he knows the situation and he owes me a favor," I said and kissed him. I heard a squeak. I pulled away and hung my head. Bubbles…

"Is that?" he asked. I nodded. "Bubbles?" I saw a sea of blond wavy hair and then two cerulean-blue eyes.

"Yes?" she said in a quiet voice that made her sound like her 5-year-old self. "I didn't see anything I swear!" I shook my head.

"But you DID hear things…please Bubbles will you keep this a secret?" Brick asked, his red eyes pleading. He might have ruby-red eyes that look intimidating but they show so much emotion…I love it. My blond sister nodded, her blond hair bobbing up and down. I sighed…..maybe she won't tell this time.

Bubbles' POV

I ran back inside and sat down next to Bell like nothing happened. I had to keep my brain shut off from what happened…..Buttercup could read my mind.

"What happened?" Bell whispered to me. I opened my mouth and the memory of what just happened came flooding back…..oh crap…

Brick and Blossom came back into the room. I watched terrified as Buttercup's eyes darkened dramatically to Butch's eye color and her face turned red.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Buttercup yelled on the top of her lungs, causing everyone to stare at her.

"Buttercup! Language!" Professor scolded. Blossom blushed and looked at me. "You told?" she asked with a disappointed look. I shrank into my seat a little more and a few tears escaped.

"I didn't mean to! She read my mind!" I cried defensively. "Bubbles! What happened?" Professor asked.

"I'll tell you what! Blossy here is in love with Brick!" she cried.

"And you find that wrong?" Professor asked.

"It's betrayal! How can you go out with someone who broke your families hearts and more importantly yours!" Bell said standing up. This was the angriest I'd seen here and her eyes turned into a cold stone silver…..it scared me.

"HOW COULD YOU FEEL THAT WAY?" Blossom yelled. I ran to Boomer and hugged him. I was scared and crying. "Shhhh," he reassured me. I sobbed harder as the yelling got louder.

Buttercup's POV

"You little bitch you can't control what I do!" she yelled at me. I narrowed my eyes.

"Like you never controlled what I did? Don't act so innocent Blossom! You always want to be so perfect!" I yelled back.

"SCREW YOU BUTTERCUP! I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN! YOU'RE NOT MY SISTER ANYMORE!" she yelled at me with tears in her eyes. We are breaking apart….all because of a Ruff….all because of him.

**Chapter 29 No One's POV**

They decided to end the dinner there…Mitch had explained to his mom all the tension in the Utonium house hold. Rebecca, being the understandable woman she is, understood completely. Buttercup and Blossom went to extreme lengths to avoid one another, putting the family in two: either with Blossom or Buttercup.

As soon as they got home, Blossom grabbed Pinky and Catnip and locked herself in her room. Buttercup sat angrily in the living room, awaiting the lecture from her father.

"What happened?" Bricky asked.

"Are the joyous PowerPuff Girls angry?" Butchie continued. They laughed and high –fived.

"The only reason we are mad at each other because Blossom and Brick are together," Buttercup said matter-of-factly. Bricky's eyes widened in shock.

"Pwned!" Butchie said. Bricky remained speechless.

"Okay, thought so," Buttercup said and turned back to BC and Jayakome.

"We need to figure out a way to get you guys back… I can feel my powers weakening," she said. She looked up as Professor walked in.

"Dad look.." she began but he held up his hand. "Don't talk. I don't want you guys fighting okay? You're grounded…both of you and I want no contact until this blows over okay?" he said. Buttercup nodded and headed to her room to sleep.

Buttercup's POV (after she wakes up in the morning)

Saturday, one of the best days ever. It's totally useless when your grounded though. I sighed. This is all Blossom and Brick's fault. I took off my covers and turned to the other side of my bed where Jayakome and BC were sleeping.

BC wasn't there…

"BC? Where are you?" I called. I managed to get Brick and Steam awake. Then I noticed Briskie wasn't with them either. We went around the house looking for them and calling their names. We woke up the others only to find out that their younger selves were missing too.

"I found something!" Blare called from the living room. We rushed downstairs and looked at a note. It was in nice cursive writing.

"_Their work was done_

_I don't need them_

_I hope you have fun_

_Because you'll be evil by 11p.m."_ Blaster read aloud. I scoffed. "What could that mean?"

"It could mean….I lost it" Steam said. I shook my head.

"It could mean he sent the lil' Ruffs and Puffs back because his true intensions were fulfilled," Flash said. I blinked a couple of times.

"Huh?" Brisk asked. He was as dumb struck as I was.

"I'm confuzzled," I said. Blossom looked at me like I was crazy.

"In my class, we use that as a substitute for confused," I explained. She nodded but still gave me that crazed look.

"He has his moments," Tar said. Fighter nodded. I furrowed my brows but shook it off.

"He has a point you know," Blossom said. I glared at her and she glared back.

"Can you guys stop fighting for once?" Bubbles pleaded. I didn't answer. She sighed.

"So what are his intentions Flash?" Bell asked.

"He wants you guys to be evil! Like naughty purple cupcakes!" Flash said. Smart moment gone…..

"Wait….purple cupcakes….aren't the new kids' colors purple?" Brick asked.

"Yup," Butch said. "Their time travelers! They must know why HIM is up to this!" Brick said.

"So we should capture one of them!" Black said. I nodded.

"*So it's decided*" Catnip said in Japanese so Bubbles could understand. We all nodded. The door bell rang. Jingle went to open it.

My jaw dropped.

Me: CLIFFY! XD

Buttercup: Awww!

Sakuro: Who's there?

Me: Only until next time guys! Bye :D


	12. 30 &31

Author's Note: Yeah I decided to make another update cause it's been FOREVER. Haha. You know I love you guys.

Bubbles: Why the attitude?

Me*eyes are red instead of its purple color*: because I lost my basketball game!

Sakura: Seems like Anitza-chan is pissed off… let's not aggravate her.

Disclaimer: Well, Now you, my adoring fans, can do disclaimers. In your review (whether you have an account or not) write down a little sketch for the disclaimer. If I like it, your disclaimer could be featured in my story! Anyways, I don't own PPG and Zshizshi owns some people and I own Blitz and Blaze. BLAH who cares….ON WITH THE FIC!

Jingle backed away slowly from the door. Why in the world would she be here? I quickly got in defensive mode.

"Get out," I said with venom seeping. She held her hands up defensively.

"I did some research and I quit being evil. I'm on your side now! HIM lied to us and said you guys were the bad guys. I'm sorry," she said.

"Do you think we are going to forgive you this easily?" Brisk asked. She shook her head 'no'.

"Like I said, I did research and it clearly states that someone with hatred and impurity in their heart cannot own a Mu Cat," she said.

"What does that have to do with anything? You don't have one!" Boomer said. Blitz moved her foot slightly to the left and revealed a black cat with purplish green eyes-making it look dark violet purple.

"Sakura?" Jayakome asked.

"Hi Jayakome!" Sakura said.

"You know each other?" Bell asked. The Cats and Dogs nodded.

"Haha her name is a letter away from mine!" Sakuro giggled.

"So your good now is that it?" Brick asked. My "sister" nodded.

"Your brother doesn't agree though. He's more loyal to HIM and would do anything to win his affection-the affection I always had effortlessly," Blitz said. I saw something in Brick's head click. This was how he felt when he was still evil. Black was HIM's favorite always and Brick hated that.

"She's not lying," Black said suddenly.

"How do you know?" Butch asked turning to her.

"I can tell when people are lying. I sorta found that power out when The Punks arrived," Black admitted.

"So you're telling the truth huh? Then where is my brother?" Boomer asked. Blitz's eyes started to tear up.

"Blaze mad his decision when I told him of my plans. We got into an argument and I just left. He didn't make any effort to come with me. He promised to sell me right away," Blitz replied.

"Then why are you so sad? Who needs him?" I said a little harshly.

"We were so close….then he just practically abandoned me," Blitz said sadly. My rude attitude softened. Abandoned….. just as Butch had done to me.

"It's okay. We'll definitely be able to defeat HIM with you on our side!" Bubbles said optimistically. Leave it to Bubbles to be so positive.

"Okay then sister. Let's introduce you to Mojo and Dad," Brisk said leading our new (sorta) sister to the lab.

**Chapter 31**

"Dad she's back," Blossom said quietly.

"Who?" my dad asked turning around. Mojo wiped his hands on his lab coat and turned around as well. When the little monkey saw who it was he jumped and Dad dropped his little sciencey tube thingy (I told Dad I'm not good with science!).

"What is she doing here?" Dad asked a little startled. I would be too if some little girl knocked me out without even touching me.

"She's good now. No need to be alarmed," Blare said. Blitz smiled. Dad still seemed a little unsure still. Blitz's smile faded.

"Are you scared?" she asked sadly. In a way, she's a lot like Bubbles. Dad shook his head.

"No sweetie," dad said and hugged her. She hugged back.

"Oh how sweet. Now back to work! We need to reverse this!" Mojo ordered.

"Remember that you were my monkey Mojo," Dad growled. We headed upstairs to the living room.

"So what can you tell us?" Brick asked. She blinked and then looked at him.

"She might as well tell you everything that happened while she was there," Sakura said.

"Okay. We have all day," Brisk said leaning back in the couch and putting up his feet on the table. "Brisk," Blossom growled. I shot her a look.

As she told us her story, she explained everything thoroughly so we'd know exactly where she had been.

"Then me and Blaze had our fight and then I came here," Blitz finished. It was around 9:30 pm and we all had food. That was a long story for a person who's lived for only a day and 6 hours.

"Wow," Bell said. "That's the longest I ever payed attention to someone tell a story about themselves." I laughed.

"That's because you're so conceited," Jayakome said.

"Hey! Bella-chan is not conceited!" Jingle said.

"Oh really? So then what is she doing right now?" Steam asked. Jingle starred at her master only to find her looking at herself in a hand mirror.

"She's checking herself in a mirror," Jingle replied. "Exactly!" Jayakome cried. I just starred at Jingle. I think she has no idea what conceited means.

"Do you even know what that means?" Black asked. Jingle shook her head no.

"Les ti mech suiir!" Blitz said in some weird language (it's an imaginary language so don't bother looking it up).

"What?" everyone asked. She giggled.

"It means that Jingle-chan is just as simple minded as Bella-chan," Blitz giggled. Bubbles laughed.

"Hey! At least I'm not blonde!" Bell said in defense.

"I have a GPA of 84 so shut up!" Bubbles countered with fake anger.

"Kids! Time for bed!" Professor called.

"But it's only 10!" Brisk whined. Professor came up from the lab.

"Go now. We'll give you info on our research tomorrow," Dad said.

"Blitz doesn't have a room," Sakura said. Dad's eye brows furrowed.

"Well since Bubbles doesn't do gymnastics anymore and we still have a training room in case she wants to practice…. I guess you could use Bubbles' old gymnastic room. We'll get furniture tomorrow. Buttercup blow up the inflatable bed will you sweetie? Good night," Dad said and starting walking away.

"She doesn't have pajamas either!" Bubbles said.

'_She's stalling' _I thought. I smiled proudly. She learns from the best.

Dad gave an exasperated sigh. "Blossom give her a pair of yours. Now go to bed." That was a fail…..he solved that problem so quickly!

"I call the bathroom first!" Black exclaimed and ran.

"No! That's my bathroom!" Brisk yelled. The other Ruffs followed.

"Don't worry Blitz, the gymnastics room has a built in bathroom," Bell said. I picked up Jayakome and head up stairs. Bubbles cradled Sakuro and Catnip was hiding in Blossom's hair. Jingle was on Bell's shoulder poised.

"Black come into Blossom's room when you're done!" I yelled. "Okay!" she yelled from the bathroom. I went into my bathroom, took a shower, grabbed two brushes and put on my pajamas. Bubbles and Blitz were already in Blossom's room. Black and Bell entered afterwards.

"Crash slobbered all over me!" Sakura cried. Her fur glinted with Barkous slobber.

"You should wash it thoroughly Sakura-ura. Barkous slobber can make your fur stick of all crazy like Butch's hair when he doesn't comb it," Sakuro said. I laughed because Butch always had bad bed-head-which he thought made him look like a bad boy.

Blitz picked Sakura up and took her into the bathroom. I heard the running water of the sink turn on.

"So you said something in some weird language. What is that anyway?" Black asked.

"Oh it's Alterian," Blitz replied. She came back with the black kitty soaking wet.

"I rather lick myself thank you!" Sakura said.

"For the first years of your life you thought you were a dog," Jingle said. I laughed.

"I was raised by Barkous okay? Let it go!" Sakura said. Blitz rubbed her Mu Cat's fur dry and started to brush it. I started to brush Jayakome's hair too and she started to purr.

"Alterian is the language of my people," Blitz continued.

"But your human," I pointed out.

"Alterians are time travelers. We live on Alteria, the Time Traveling Planet or better referred as the Death Planet," Blitz explained.

"Why is it referred as the Death Planet?" Tar asked. Her little eyes seemed redder than usual.

"Because most Alterians are Reapers," Blitz said. Pain struck across Tar's face (which I could barely see).

"HIM took me and Blaze to Alteria and it wasn't pretty," Blitz said.

**Chapter 31** **(Butch's POV)**

We all piled into Brisk and Buttercup's room. It was sort of quiet at first until Brick piped up.

"What should we do?" Brick asked.

"What are you talking about?" Brisk asked him.

"About Blaze. Blitz said they had gotten into an argument remember? What if he is still going to be on HIM's side when we attack?" Brick asked. Boomer's eyes gave off a sad expression.

"I don't want to hurt my own family as much as anyone else but if he is hurting the girl's he has to be stopped," I said. Brisk nodded in agreement.

"He's right Brick. We have to do anything for them now. They need us more than ever," Blare said in a tone that's more serious than normal.

"You care about my sisters don't you?" Brisk asked. "And cousin!" Steam added.

"She's practically my sister so she falls under that category okay? I really don't want to go in depth in why her last name is Utonium," Brisk said rubbing his temples.

"Yeah why is her last name Xavier?" Boomer asked.

"First off its Xaviour and second it's a long story," Blare said. "Buttercup told you didn't she?" Blare nodded.

"I JUST ASKED A SIMPLE QUESTION AND YOU BLOW UP ON ME?" We heard someone yell. I recognized Butter's voice immediately.

"YOU DON'T ASK THAT! ITS INCONSIDERATE!" Blossom's voice yelled back.

"Guys please don't!" I heard my sister's voice plead. Then we heard a crash. We dashed across the hall to find Buttercup and Blossom wrestling. Both of their eyes were darker- Blossom's were red and BC's were my eye color.

They grunted and wrestled and everyone tried to pry them off each other but they turned on us as well.

We managed to pull them apart after Professor came up. He was a little worried that they were having evil fits so early.

"Buttercup, go to your room now," Professor said. In return, she stomped out of the room, slammed her door and we could hear string of curses that would give her father a heart attack.

Professor pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "We have to work and fast.

Me: FINALLY! *slams bedroom door shut.

Sakura: I guess she's still angry…. Anyways, me and Blitz are finally in the chapter! WOOHOOO!

Zania: WHO CARES?

Me: *open my door* Why the fuck are you here? You're not even mentioned in this story!

Zania: I'm mentioned in the startup thingy.

Me: That's because you're a psychotic bitch who has nothing better to do but bother me and Zshizshi but runs away when Emmi comes.

Zania: HEY! I have special reasons for not being around Emily!

Me: 1) She's your sister. 2) Your sure as hell special and 3)LEAVE!

Zania: GOD! *walks way and then comes back with a frying pan*

Me: *chokeholds her*

Bubbles: YOUR STRANGELING HER!

Me: She doesn't really need to breath.

Bubbles: good point.

Zania:*throws me off and we start to fight*

Sakura: Well then… Anitza-chan just wanted to update just so you guys don't think she died or anything.

Bell: Well Bye bye!

Blare: Review!

Bell: SHUT UP BLARE!

Jingle and Flash: O_O

Butch: Now that's true bipolarness right there.


	13. 33 and 34 :

Author's Note: The Darkness Within! OH YEAH!

Sakura: Anitza-chan doesn't own anything …who give two shits? WE ALL KNOW THIS!

Me: Way to put it there Sakura T_T

Sakura: Hey, I'm your Mu Cat!

Me: True. Anyways, ENJOY!

**CHAPTER 33 (Last chap I put 31 twice by accident!)**

No One's POV

Blitz was in her room. It was 7:00 pm on Sunday. Today had her exhausted. She went to the school with her father to get enrolled into school, buy a whole bunch of clothes (or how Buttercup puts it "That's a whole shit-load of clothes!"), buy a TV, IPod, game systems of her choice and a phone. She ended up getting a 52 inch plasma HD TV, the new IPod Nano, and Xbox Kinect and Wii, and an IPhone 4G. She liked electronics a lot.

She decided to get out of bed (again) to Buttercup and Brisk's room to borrow a game. When she entered their room, everyone was there. Buttercup had something behind her back.

"What's going on?" Blitz asked. Buttercup's smile got wider. Blossom groaned and Buttercup shot her a look.

"We are throwing you a little welcome home party since yesterday wasn't so pleasant because of SOMEONE," Buttercup said looking at Blossom. Blossom rolled her eyes at her.

"It wasn't me okay? It's not my fault that Buttercup is such a delinquent," Blossom said. Buttercup looked at her. "Look here bitch!"

"ANYWAYS! We are just happy you're here Blitz so welcome home!" Bubbles said over Buttercup's voice.

"Oh!" Buttercup said and revealed a cake in her hands. "It was your first birthday which happens to be ours as well so I guess we are finally celebrating a birthday," the green Puff said. Bell nodded and put on the wax 13 candle on the cake. It said Buttercup in green, Bubbles in blue, Blossom in pink, and finally Blitz in purple. Blitz smiled.

_These people are so nice, why would HIM want to destroy them?_ She thought to herself.

They all sat in the room talking, eating cake, and dancing to music. Buttercup and Blossom stayed as far as possible from each other.

"So Buttercup," Blitz asked timidly. "Your dating Mitch?" Buttercup smiled at Mitch (durrr he was there with Jessica too). Blitz nodded solemnly.

"And Brisk, your dating Jessica right?" Blitz asked her brother. He nodded. Jessica cuddled closer to Brisk. Black pouted a little and played with her cake.

"Blitz-chan!" Sakura called. Blitz looked at her Mu Cat only to see the part of the cake that said Blitz on her face. Everyone laughed. Blitz gazed at the people around her. They were nice caring people that she couldn't even believe that she tried to destroy.

She shook her head. She's on the good side now and HIM didn't matter until they destroyed him…or her… or whatever the hell that demon is! Buttercup burped making Brisk laugh hysterically.

After the party, Mitch and Jessica headed home and everyone sorta hanged out in BC and Brisk's room. Blossom and Brick were in a corner quietly talking. Buttercup noticed that they had started to make out.

"Traitor," Buttercup mumbled-but of course this doesn't go unheard (considering they are super humans!). Blossom pulled away from Brick and glared at her black haired sister with pure hatred. She hated Buttercup for what she said…just hated her.

"Hate is a big word to use don't you think?" Buttercup said mocking what her older sister would say all the time she would say she hated someone.

"Get out of my head and don't interfere with my love life!" Blossom yelled in fury. Buttercup remained calm and leaned back in her bean bag chair- not a good sign. When Buttercup is calm during an argument, you know you have to book it home.

"I wasn't interfering-I was just voicing my opinion. You should know all about that Blossom since you seemed to do that all your life," Buttercup said while reminiscing on all the times Blossom had replied with an _"I'm not butting in, I'm just voicing my opinion!"_

Blossom sneered. Why is Buttercup doing this to her? They are sisters and they should back each other up with everything!

Buttercup narrowed her eyes. "Then you should have remembered our promise that we made on our birthday the very NEXT day after they left!" she yelled. Blossom still remembered their promise like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

The pink puff sighed sadly on her bed. She was depressed despite the fact it was her birthday. Blossom was dressed in a pretty mid-thigh pink fluffy dress. It was her 8th birthday after all. Why shouldn't you dress pretty? She went to her dresser and grabbed a silver crown. It was a princess and prince party- everyone had to dress up like one. Her siblings entered her room sadly. They had not forgotten the Ruffs departure- it was a day before after all.

Brisk was wearing some slightly puffy trousers and an all black tux top with a bow. He had several straps holding various toy weapons. He wore a gold crown. Bubbles was wearing a silvery blue sun dress. She wore child heels that covered her toes. The sleeves of the sun dress were see-through puffs and she wore pretty pink and blue makeup. She sported a silver crown.

Buttercup was wearing a green slim fitting dress and the sleeves reached her elbows. The dress ended mid-thigh like Blossom's but she wore tights and boots along with black fingerless gloves- giving her that rebel princess look. Buttercup was wearing a gold crown. Bell was wearing a long dress that resembled Cinderella's but instead it was silver and white with sparkles and jewels. She wore a necklace with big white jewels and silver child heels like Bubbles. Bell wore a gold crown as well and had high society gloves on.

"I need to talk to you guys now," Buttercup announced to her depressed siblings. They stared at her with little interest.

"We should vow to never celebrate a birthday after this so we wouldn't be reminded of those stupid Ruffs. We should also promise never to go out with them ever again kay?" she continued. Brisk gave a weak smiled and nodded. The others followed the suit.

They put their hands together. "We promise." They all said.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Yes I do but everyone broke that promise the day they came back! We all dropped everything and went out with them!" Blossom argued.

"Not me! I stayed true to my word!" Buttercup said standing up.

"You made out with him!"

"I did not her kissed me an- how do you know her kissed me?" Buttercup asked.

"Simple. I read your diary," Blossom blurted out. Buttercup's face seemed to redden with anger.

"Guys stop!" Blitz pleaded.

"YOU READ MY DIARY? I'M GONNA KILL YOU YOU BITCH!" Buttercup roared and tackled Blossom. Blossom grabbed a fistful of BC's hair and yanked while scratching her hair. Buttercup threw various punches and kicks. Brisk tried to pull off his sister and Brick tried to hold back his girlfriend.

"STOP IT!" Blitz screeched. When she did, everyone felt intense heat and then sub zero coldness go through their bodies. Blossom was sitting on the bed seating while Buttercup was on the floor shivering.

"What was that?" Blare asked. Nobody knew. They looked at Blitz to see her shoulders shaking up and down.

"Blitz…?" Bubbles said reaching out her hand. The purple puff's head snapped up. Her eyes were red, not from crying but from anger. Her fire and water drop earrings glowed slightly.

"Until somebody wants to explain why you two keep fighting, I'm not talking to anyone!" she yelled and ran out the room.

"Blitz!" Sakura called. There was no answer.

"I'll go explain it to her," Blare volunteered and left.

"See what you did? You and your stupid romance with Brick caused our sister to be angry with us cause you ruined the celebration!" Bell yelled.

"First off, she's not your sister and second me? It was Buttercup's fault!" Blossom yelled back.

"If you never gave into Brick's lies we would have never had this stupid fight!" Bell screamed and left to her room as well.

"Lies?" Brick said.

"Lunatic," Blossom said and left to her room.

"Is the party over?" Sakuro quietly asked. Bubbles nodded.

"But the dancing mushrooms just came!" Flash said and he ate his cake. "Oh no! Where did my cake go? I LOVEDED YOU CAKE, I LOVEDED YOU!" Flash wailed (ahaha Gir! :3).

"That Barkous is on crack," Sakura said and sauntered out.

**CHAPTER 34**

No One's POV (still considering I really don't get Blare's motive so I can't really relate to him and Blitz's POV comes in on Purple Bliss, Blitz so…)

Blare gently knocked on the purple puff's door. He heard an angry muffled "what". He gently opened the door and peered inside. "Blitz?"

The girl sat up in her bed to look at the person at her door. Blare's hair was blocking the view of his silvery gray eyes. Blitz huffed and changed her eye color back to purple. Blare's eye widened. "How'd you do that?"

"It's a power now what do you want?" Blitz asked angrily. The Ruff could tell that she was angry and didn't want to be spoken to but he had a feeling that she need to talk.

"Look they've been fighting frequently now so it's not your fault," Blare began. He was at a loss for words. How can he explain this?

"I know it's just when they fight like that…I don't know I feel disconnected cause I don't know why they are fighting. I feel like I shouldn't be there… like I don't belong," Blitz explained. Blare nodded. The same way he felt after his mother died and before he met Flash. Blare was able to show a smile.

"Don't worry. I'll explain everything," he said.

After about an hour of explaining of what went down in her absence and before she was created, Blitz sat there. Finally she grabbed her pillow and launched it at Blare.

"You asswipe! How can you do that?" she yelled referring to the day that the Ruffs left.

"We're sorry jeez!" Blare said and started to retreat out of the room. Blitz laughed and picked up her pillow. She felt more connected with this heartbroken family now thanks to Blare. Blare came from a heart broken family too and so did Bell.

_Thank you Blare, and your mother loves you so much and watches over you every day_, the purple puff thought as she rested her head to sleep. She was exhausted and couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

Me: Sorta short, sorta long. Let's just say it's in between.

Blare: Was that last part necessary?

Me: Yes! Anyways, in Zshizshi In Dreamland's background story about Blare, he was around ten or something when his mother died. However, in my story he's been with the Ruffs since the beginning. So let's just say he stayed with his "Father" and mom until her untimely death and then moved with the Ruffs kay?

Blare: What's up with you and Zshizshi and putting my business out there?

Me: Power of an author Blare :P

Blare: T_T

Me: Next chapters are Blitz's first day of middle school (or school in general). News media everywhere practically stalking her!

Blossom: That's not good…

Me: Nope! Anyways review, review, review, and vote my Cuppies!


	14. 35, 36 and 37

Author's Note: TDW! Finally right? It feels like forever since I've updated and I'm already doing little snippets of Hidden Angels in my notebook during school. The faster I get this over with, the more pages I have left for school work (so let's make this as long as possible okay?)

Zania: BAHHH whatever. When I become ruler of the world, you'll be sentenced to an eternity of school!

Me: T_T we all know that's not happening Zania.

Zania: Screw you Anitza-chan!

**CHAPTER 35**

"BLITZ-CHAN!" Sakura screeched in the purple puff's ear. She yelped and fell of her bed. She popped back on the mattress and groaned. It was too early…school is horrible already.

"Why do we have to wake up so god damn early?" she said in frustration. Blossom passed her younger sister's room and peered in.

"You got 30 minutes before we fly to school and I suggest you wear something cute to really impress everyone," she stated and continued to walk down the hall. A little annoyed, the younger purple puff gave a little huff and continued to get ready for school.

(With Buttercup)

The little green puff groaned and flipped to the other side of the bed. Jayakome needed to stop poking her with her paw. She was trying to sleep! Jayakome swatted her paw over BC's face again. Buttercup growled and put her pillow over her face. Then, her Mu Cat started to repeatedly hit the pillow. It made her face hurt a lot despite the fact that a pillow was on her face.

_That's not Jayakome…_

She ripped the pillow off her face and grabbed the neck of the person looming over her bed. "BUTCH!" she spat. A sly grin found his way on his face.

"Hey cutie," he said smoothly. _'Mother fucker'_ she thought.

She released her hold on his throat and shoved him away from her. The last thing she needed was to deal with his bullshit. She got up and grabbed her towel. "By the time I'm done with my shower, I want to see you out! If you aren't, I'm telling dad," she said with venom as she crossed the room to her bathroom.

Butch smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. This caused Buttercup to freeze and turn to her counterpart. "Dad isn't here is he?" Butch smiled and nodded. Buttercup groaned and went into the bathroom to take her shower.

A little later, she came out of the bathroom and dried herself. She went in front of her mirror (which is in front of her closet) and looked at her wet hair, wondering what she should do with it. She began to open her towel when she noticed two dark green eyes looming in her closet.

"BUTCH YOU PERV!" She screamed and threw him out of her room. Butch huffed and straightened himself correctly against the wall. "Geez, what's up her ass?" he said and walked away.

BC's POV (breakfast)

We only had 15 minutes for breakfast today because of our little party last night. I was groggy and tired and annoyed. I really didn't want to go to school today. Butch entered the kitchen as Bubbles passed out pancakes. I rolled my eyes.

"What a perv," I mumbled. "What was that sweet cheeks?" I looked up at Butch, who had his hand cupped around his ear like he hadn't heard. I gave him and irritated look.

"I said 'What a perv'" I repeated. He smiled his dumb sly smile and said, "To whom is this directed at?"

"YOU!" I yelled. I stood up from my seat and stared daggers at him.

"Me?" he asked as if he had done nothing wrong. Everyone at the table was silent.

"Yes you! What the fuck were you doing in my closet?" I yelled. Blossom's eyes widened. I could practically feel the anger radiate off of her.

"You're hot," he said with a shrug.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Blossom yelled and hit him on the head with a frying pan. Damn, now we have to explain to Dad why the frying pan is broke, then why Butch was in my closet. That'll be a heap-o-fun.

"GOD BLOSSOM!" Butch yelled. Blossom was being held back by Brick, by her waist I might add, and Black was staring daggers at Butch…much like Brisk was doing.

"Why did you hit me?" the idiot I have to call a counterpart asked while clutching his head in pain. Blossom smirked and sat back down calmly.

"That's what you get for being a peeping Tom," she replied. I bit my lip, trying hard at Butch's current state but I suppose my teeth didn't do a good job because I burst out laughing. Butch glared at me.

"What are you laughing at? It's not like I got a show or anything! You don't have much anything anyways," he stated matter-of-factly. My eyes widened and my face heated up. I yelled and launched myself across the table and started beating him senseless. He punched me in the gut, giving him enough time to throw me off him.

I felt a pair of hands hold me back and I smirked. Who's dumb enough to try and hold me back single-handedly? No one because it's impossible.

"Buttercup calm down! You're giving into your evil side!" a girl's voice said. I knew it well enough already to know it was Blitz talking. Even when Blitz held me back, I still tried to release her grip…but I soon found out that I couldn't. She was too strong…

My eyes widened and I looked back at my sister. All my anger disappeared and was replaced with confusion. Like I said, no one is able to hold me back by themselves.

'_How is she holding you back B?' _Brisk asked. He was just as confused as I was. I was able to shrug my shoulders and Brisk caught the hint.

"Hey um Blitz? We kinda need you to go to the training room after school okay?" Brisk said. She tilted her head in slight confusion but nodded anyways.

"You can let go of me now," I said. She released me and grabbed her book bag. She took out her IPod and checked the time.

"We are going to be late." Blossom gasped and grabbed her bag, flying out the door. Everyone else sluggishly flew out the door, none of really wanting to go to school.

**CHAPTER 36**

No One's POV

The pre-teens got to school seconds before the first period bell rang. Blossom groaned in frustration. "Oh well," Buttercup said while sauntering to her locker. Her older sister put her hands on her hips.

"Okay then, fail and flunk out of middle school!"

The green puff rolled her eyes. Why must her sister always be melodramatic? She opened her locker more harshly then she intended and grabbed her sketch book from her locker.

"It's only Homeroom Bloss. We don't even take attendance either so it's basically free period," Bell said while checking herself in her locker mirror. Blossom gave out a little huff and walked into class. With a roll of his eyes, Brick closed his locker door and went in after his girlfriend.

"Are you going in B?" Brisk asked. Buttercup looked up from her sketch book and to her brother. She shook her head no. "Maybe not bro."

"What's the point of first period if there is no attendance?" Blitz said while going to the locker right next to Brisk's. The new puff obviously heard their conversation with her super hearing.

Buttercup merely shrugged and went back to flipping through the pages of her book. Brisk gave his sister a look but went inside with the other super teens, leaving Butch, Buttercup and Blitz in the hall.

"This locker looks like shit," the purple puff stated after managing to get her locker open. Buttercup and Butch laughed.

"They always do when you first get them," Butch said and closed his locker. He only been faking that he was looking for something just to be with Buttercup, but now that Blitz was here, that's another excuse.

Blitz breathed out some air and fire came out her mouth. Butch's eyes widened. _'That can't be! Only Brick has fire powers…right?'_ he thought to himself.

"I have fire powers as well as water Butch. I don't see the big deal," Blitz stated after she read his thoughts. Another mind reader…

"Wait you have two elements?" Butch asked. Blitz turned around to face him and nodded like it was no big deal.

"We usually have only one element," Butch stated.

"Technically, I have two. Lighting and wind," Buttercup stated. Butch rolled his eyes.

"Lighting is mine."

"Whatever," the green puff said, finally annoyed of her counterpart's conversation.

"What's the point?" Blitz asked.

"Well it's cool that you have two," Butch said. Buttercup rolled her eyes and flipped to the next page in her sketch book. Ms. Keane poked her head out of the classroom and her eyes landed on the teens.

"Oh good! You're here Blitz! Buttercup, Butch, would you like to join the rest of the class?" She asked. The greens reluctantly went into class and sat in their seats while Blitz walked in with Ms. Keane.

"This is our new student Blitz Utonium."

"THERE IS ANOTHER ONE?" Princess cried. Some students giggled and others just stared at her. The Punks crossed their arms.

"That's not fair, they have an extra team member," Brat grumbled. Brute whispered in her ear and Brat let out a loud "OH!" earning her 4 smacks upside her head. Blitz took a seat next to Mitch and the class went back to whatever they were doing.

"I never knew you had a new sister. When was she created?" Mitch said.

"On our birthday," Buttercup, Bubbles, and Blossom said in unison. Mitch nodded and turned to Blitz.

"Hey, I'm Mitch," he said holding his hand out for her to shake it. Blitz grabbed it and shook it softly and smiled warmly. Sakura poked her head out of Blossom's ponytail.

"It's fun in there!" she said. Blitz rolled her eyes; her Mu Cat always came at random times. As usual, Brick and Blossom were in their own little lovey-dovey world, which annoyed the crap out of Buttercup.

Blitz soon got bored of class and fell asleep. Brisk laughed and thought it wasn't a bad idea and fell asleep too. Bubbles and Bell talked about make-up while Blare and Boomer were reading some book and laughing every five minutes.

BC tried to focus on Mitch but Butch kept doing random crap to get her attention. _'Attention whore'_ she thought.

BC's POV

Thankfully, the bell rang before I could shoot myself of boredom. Man, I hate Mondays. They go so slow and nobody ever has the energy to do funny shit. Me and Mitch walked out of the classroom holding hands. Everyone stared at us and some gave some knowing nods as if they knew we'd end up together one day.

I rolled my eyes and glared at them Mitch squeezed my hand. "Don't worry about them. It's you and me 'kay babe?" I smiled big and I heard a simultaneous 'awww'. I rolled my eyes and kissed Mitch on the lips. I heard a low growl…Butch. After all this time, he was sill jealous of me and Mitch.

I walked into Ms. Anderson's class and sat on my desk, like I do every day. Ms. A was always late to class and it gave me time to do whatever before class. Blitz walked in with Brisk (it's amazing how close they are already) and looked around.

"Wow this is really cool," she said. I laughed. That was my reaction last year. The room was decorated with different types of dancers. All painted by the best artists of the school.

Ms. Anderson walked in with a sheet of paper, a paper that must be saying that Blitz is a new student I guess. Everyone sat down, leaving Blitz to stand with no official seat.

"Miss Utonium?" Ms. Anderson asked. "Yes?" all of my sisters plus Bell asked. Ms. A looked at us and laughed. "I mean the new Utonium."

"God they breed like mice," Princess grumbled. Blitz turned to her angrily. "We were created not born so shut up and get your facts straight you uptight little brat!"

Everyone looked at Blitz with amazement. Then everyone began to cheer. Princess's face reddened with anger but she said nothing. _'That's right bitch'_ Blitz thought. I bit my lip to suppress a laugh.

Ms. Anderson gave Princess a stern look and then gave Blitz the same look. She gave up and sighed when Blitz's expression of anger didn't waver.

"Okay Ms. Utonium…hmm let's put you next to Brick," Ms. Anderson said. Blitz nodded and took a seat next to the bastard red ruff. I payed close attention to our music teacher.

After about 20 minutes of talking, she sent us to free time. She asked Brick nicely if he'd teach Blitz some things like playing an instrument. I kept a close eye on Brick.

"So what are you good at?" he asked. She thought for a moment. "Blaze used to say I was an amazing singer but that was only in Japanese." Brick thought for a moment.

"We could see how well you sing in Japanese, and work on your English singing!" brick suggested. Blitz nodded and they went to the computer, to find the songs she can sing.

Blossom hung out with Boomer and Bubbles (though Bubbles tried her best to ignore Boomer. She epically failed due to that sapphire ring Boom-Boom got her). I sat with Mitch, Kevin, Brisk, Bell and Kyle. Kyle stared angrily at Boomer. Kevin laughed.

"Dude, I know you like her but get over it!" Kevin said to his brother. Kyle sighed and slammed his head on the desk. Both me and Kevin laughed.

"You realize she still hates Boomer right?" Bell said. I rolled my eyes. "Don't give him false hope Bell!" I joked. Kyle drooped his eyes.

"Ha ha, very funny B-cup. I just like her so much!" Kyle whined. Kevin chuckled. "We all can't get what we all want now can we?"

"Remember, if horses were wishes, beggars would ride," Brisk said while tuning his guitar. Kyle just stared at him.

"BUBBLES ISN'T A HORSE! She's a majestic Pegasus!" Kyle said dreamily. We all burst out laughing. Blitz walked over to us with some lyrics in her hands.

"Hey, watcha got there?" Mitch asked while nodding towards her lyrics. She smiled and sat down.

"I finally found an English song I know how to sing," Blitz said. She looked down at the papers with a smile. Bell smiled at Blitz. It looks like we have yet ANOTHER singer in our family.

"What's the song?" Kevin asked. Blitz looked at him and said, "Catch Me by Demi Lovato." He nodded. I gave Blitz a puzzled look. She honestly didn't look like the type to be all that into Demi Lovato but then again, she's barely been alive for a week.

'_She's also has all of our tastes. Blossom happens to love Demi Lovato'_ Brisk reminded me. I rolled my eyes. Apparently, Blitz acts like me and Blossom more than the others. I really hated it when Brisk was right. Jayakome giggled in my lap. Ever since I've met her, she's been eavesdropping on my telepathic conversations.

"Head to lunch!" Ms. Anderson called out seconds before the bell rang. I gather my stuff and headed to lunch with everyone. Jayakome scurried along with the other Mu Cats while Fighter tried to play it cool. Of course, he couldn't help but sneak a few glances at her; just like Butch was doing every time Mitch and I would get closer in the halls. But what can I say?

Like owner like pet.

**CHAPTER 37 (WE HAVEN'T DONE 3 CHAPS IN A WHILE HAVEN'T WE?)**

Butch's POV

I gritted my teeth as Butters and Mitch sat next to each other at the table. Being a little more close to her was a little better but I couldn't stand the fact that Mitch was in MY position right now. I should be Buttercup's boyfriend. ME not MITCH! I sighed and shifted my gaze to Blitz. She was nice in a crude way. She could handle herself and was very independent. Brisk got shoved a little as a crowd of guys surrounded Blitz. The young puff started to blush madly and politely decline their compliments.

_Well, she also doesn't know she's amazingly beautiful… _

My eyes widened. Where the hell did that come from? I shook my head and looked at everyone at the table. Nobody that could read minds heard that. I looked at Blitz a second time and she seemed to be studying me. I started to blush. She didn't hear that right?

With Kevin and Kyle's help, Blitz was able to fend off all of her fans. She looked at me again but with this puzzled look. I started to poke at my food and ignore her like I never thought that. I'm not supposed to think like that…

SHE'S NOT EVEN MY COUNTERPART!

Me: OOOH YEAH! DRAMA. Well, it was worth the wait right?

Blaze: No

Me: STFU! 3

Blaze: Ahhh whatever R&R!


	15. Chapter 38, 39, and 40!

Author's Note: OMG I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to leave you guys here D: YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU GUYS. Anyways I got a little caught up with fixing up my fictionpress account. So now I have 2 stories here and about 4 over there. 6 stories is a LOT to handle even if I've done it before. Again, I'm sorry. HERE IS CHAPTER 38 OF TDW:D

**CHAPTER 38**

BC's POV

I laughed as my sister and friends fended off the mob of boys. All of them gushing and asking her all sorts of questions. _"What's your name?" "Can I have your phone number?" "What shampoo do you use?"_ Creepers will stop at nothing. Mitch pulled me closer to him, hugging me around my waist. I smiled at him. I heard some girls gasp and I rolled my eyes. I was actually behaving and being nice today: shocker. Then I sensed confusion and mostly panic. I looked at Butch who seemed totally freaked. Black was staring at him- most likely trying to get access to his thoughts to find the source of his panic. She flinched, meaning he put up a mind block from her. Brisk snapped his fingers in front of Butch.

"Butch. Butch man. YO BRO! You alright?" he asked repeatedly. Butch shook his head and snapped out of his dazed/panicked look. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Black narrowed her eyes. Her long black hair and black eyes made her look terrifying. Butch and his brothers might have gotten this look many times but it sent shivers down my spine.

"You're lying," she stated simply.

"And your aura shows that your nervous and puzzled," Blitz added. So she's an aura reader like Bell? Wow, she does have all of our traits put into her. Butch rolled his eyes.

"You guys are worried for nothing."

I rolled my eyes. Attention whore is at it again. Acting like he was panicked so the attention would divert to him. Blitz looked a bit worried though. I gave myself a facepalm. How could she fall for his stupid façade? She must have gotten her ditzy-shit (as I like to call it) from Bubbles. Butch got up and left the cafeteria without another word. He managed to spill Brisk's bottle of soda in the process.

Brisk threw his hands in the air. "Cool beans bro," he said, "Fuckacool."

Kyle laughed. Blitz made a circular motion with her hand and the soda floated back into the bottle. Before Brisk could thank her, she dashed out of the lunchroom too, in hot pursuit of Butch. What. The. Hell.

Butch's POV

I heard footsteps behind me. I could hear her thoughts racing. She tuned into what went on inside my brain. I knew that she had an explanation to it so I led her down to the library. When we entered the hall that led up to the library, I stopped. There were too many people. I turned around to lead her somewhere else but she was gone. I could have sworn I heard her footsteps behind me. Where could she have gone?

I made my way back down to the cafeteria. Some kids were leaving-signaling the end of lunch. Butters and Mitch were among those kids, holding hands and walking out the door. Kevin had his waist around Bell, who was saying something to Bubbles before they left too. I could see Blare just staring at the two of them. He let no emotion surface to his face as usual.

Boomer handed Bubbles a note or paper before he ran to join Blare. Bubbles looked at the paper and smiled. Why did it seem like everyone had something to do besides me? I sighed and went to the table I was at during lunch. My book bag wasn't there. I rolled my eyes. Black most likely had it.

"Hey Brisk, where's Black?" I asked. He was holding hands with Jessica. I could tell Black would have been real upset if she saw that. She already hated Jessica and she barely knew her.

"I dunno. She left lunch early," he replied. Jessica turned around and held something out to me. It was my book bag.

"You left it here so I kept it with me," She said. I grabbed my book bag and smiled at her. She was nice. Had nice eyes too. I slung my book bag over my shoulder and walked out the café. I sighed. So far, this sucks 100%. Not only did we lose the munchkins, but we are going to end up turning evil. Cool fucking beans bro.

**CHAPTER 39**

Buttercup's POV

I sat in science biting my pencil. I couldn't focus on anything that was on the board. A thousand thoughts were going through my mind all at once. Blossom and Brick, HIM's plan, the lil us getting put back in their rightful time, Blitz's unusual strength that even surpasses mine, and most of all Butch. Yes, I was thinking about him. He worried me the most out of all of the issues at hand. Why the hell was he so freaked? He set up a mind block so it must be something bad.

"Buttercup what are the genotypes that belong in the punett squares?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at the board. PP and Pp were the genotypes that were around the punett square. "PP, PP, Pp, and Pp," I said as he wrote in each square. He went back to teaching.

"B, what's wrong with you?" Jessica whispered to me. I shook my head.

"I'm fine. I'm just worrying about some things," I said back. She nodded but she didn't look convinced. She knows me too well. The door opened and Blitz walked in. She handed Mr. Gatsby her late pass.

"Oh you are the new Utonium everyone is talking about. I'm sorry we didn't assign you an escort sweetie. Uh, you can take a seat next to Kyle," He said. She nodded and sat done where he had pointed. They sat in front of me and Jessica.

"So do you know anything about genes?" Mr. Gatsby asked Blitz.

"I'm fairly familiar with them yes. You can say I take up after my father," she said. Mr. Gatsby laughed. She was a teacher pleaser like Blossom. What does she have from me? He continued to teach the lesson and kids raised their hands normally. Butch was in the set of chairs with Brisk across from Blitz and Kyle. They both had aisle seats and he looks uncomfortable. That's when it dawned on me. He likes Blitz. I spazzed in my seat. My textbook fell to the floor with a loud thud. Princess let out a howl of laughter.

I bent down and picked up my book. Brisk was laughing too. He obviously saw my spontaneous spasm. I rolled my eyes and stole a glance at Jessica. She was biting her lip to keep from laughing. I had to admit, it was pretty damn funny.

"You okay there Buttercup?" Mr. Gatsby asked. He was laughing too. I started to crack up and so did everyone else.

"Yeah I'm fine," I said. "But some aren't," I added under my breath.

**LATER**

Gym time! Alright! I ran down stairs to the gym. After being completely tortured in math class, I couldn't wait to release some tension. Today was dodge ball day. I put my bag in my gym locker and went to the changing rooms. I changed as quickly as possible, which is pretty damn fast. I was sure I was the first one there.

I walked into the gym and stopped dead in my tracks. Blitz was already there, dressed and ready. I didn't even see her walk in. Or in the locker rooms. What. The. Hell. I had to hand it to her; she was a sneaky little fuck.

"Hey Blitz," I said. She smiled.  
"Where is everyone? Am I in the right place?" she asked while looking around.

"Yeah you are. We are just early," I laughed. "Oh."  
Then a song went off. _AYYYYYEE I feel like I'm famous!_ Blitz's hand went to her right pocket. It was her phone. Her choice of a ringtone was Famous by Nick Cannon. I shook my head. That must be her trait because I HATE that damn song.

She sat down on the bleachers and looked around the gym. She obviously was amazed by the equipment or its vast room. It had floor mats off to the other side, baskets for basketball pulled up to the ceiling, bleachers, tape on the floor indicating different positions for different games and balls. Balls littered the floor.

"PA PA AMERICANO!" Kyle yelled while he danced into the gym like a moron. He had a mustache on, making him look like a complete idiot. Bubbles laughed and Kevin joined him.

"I take that to offense!" Jessica yelled while she laughed. She was holding Brisk's hand. Black walked in next, Tar at her side and fuming. Blitz smiled. I was surprised she knew the song Kyle was making fun of. Then again, many things about Blitz amaze me. _Maybe that's why Butch likes her. _I shook my head. Why do I care? I'm with Mitch and I'm perfectly happy. If he wants to be with my sister, whoop de freaking doo, good for him.

Mitch came in and walked up to me. He did it rather quickly. He looked as if he needed to tell me something important. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the side of the bleachers.

"I have to tell you something," he started.

"Well, I figured that much."

"I'm breaking up with you," he said. He was avoiding eye contact. I blinked. Did he just say what I think he said? He stole a glance at me. My expression went blank.

"I'm sorry," he said and walked away. I stood there. Shocked but not hurt. I don't know why but I really didn't care that he broke up with me. I walked out from the bleachers and grabbed a dodge ball.

"Set it up!" I called out. Everyone grabbed balls and put them in their spot on the half court line. Bell scoffed and sat on the bleachers. I rolled my eyes. She never plays anything. Only because it'll "_make me all sweaty and stuff BC. I don't like sweat! And besides, I could break a nail!_" Pansy.

"What are they playing?" Blitz asked besides me. I did a double take. I didn't even sense her come besides me! She's good for a newborn.

"Dodge ball." She gave me a confused look. I mentally slapped myself. She doesn't even know what dodge ball is. I started to quickly explain to her the rules of dodge ball as everyone lined up on the wall. She smiled.

"Oh I get it now."

Her smile was more mischievous than anything.

**CHAPTER 40 (AWWWH YEAHH)**

We all got into teams. There were four teams in total and it was down to two people left; Blitz and Mia. Everyone was hesitant to pick Blitz mainly because no one knew what she was capable of yet. No one picked Mia mainly because no one really got close to her. I wanted to pick Mia badly but then again, Blitz was my sister.

"Uh Jess, why don't you pick first?" I suggested she nodded and picked Blitz. She ran over to Jessica's team which included Kyle, Kevin, Butch and Mitch and kids in class that I wouldn't worry about at all. They were all just humans.

"Okay Mia, I guess you are on my team," I said. Mia had a faint smile on her face as she walked over to my team. My team had Brisk, Bubbles, Brick, and Blare. Blossom had her own team and so did Princess. I hoped I got to verse Princess first. The first two games in the two dodge ball courts were my team against Blossom and Jessica against Princess.

It was a fast game considering a majority of Blossom's team was human. Then again, we did have bracelets that limited our powers. It was still a tough game. Jessica creamed Princess no sweat. Now, it was my team versus Jessica's. It might be hard, considering she was my best friend. Mitch was on her team too. He's my ex boyfriend. We may have broken up but still… I don't want to hurt him- its Butch I wanted to hurt. That fucking bastard.

"Bring it Butters," Butch challenged. I glared at him. Black scoffed from the bleachers.

"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you Butch."

Butch stood there with his arms crossed, giving Black a "seriously?" look. She was right. He shouldn't be so cocky. I'd kick his ass in a second. I held a smug look on my face. I was so going to win.

"You shouldn't be cocky either Buttercup," She continued to say. My smug look disappeared. Really Black? REALLY? PICK A SIDE. I didn't say that out loud. But I thought it. That was good enough 'cause I know she heard. She stuck her tongue out at me. I snickered.

"Everyone ready?" our gym teacher called out. We took our positions. He blew the whistle and we took off running- at human speed of course. I grabbed a ball and launched it at Butch's head. He dodged and threw a ball at Bubbles. She smirked and cart wheeled out the way. Bubbles is a mean dodge ball player. It's her secret talent. She ran a quarter down the court, jumped, somersaulted in the air, and launched a ball directly at the closest group of players. She got Mitch out. Kyle picked up the ball. I smirked. He was only human; who was he going to get out? Mia?

He threw the ball at me. I dived out the way. It bounced off of Bubbles' arm and hit Percy, another kid on my team. I scrambled to get back up to catch the ball. The ball hit the floor before I could. Damn these human speeds and reflexes. They suck.

After a grueling 20 minutes, it was down to Bubbles and Butch. I got out just now by Butch when he beamed the ball at me and it slipped from my grasp. I seriously hate human reflexes. We were cheering for Bubbles- a majority of the class was. We all knew that Bubbles kicked ass in dodge ball. The RRK didn't though. Sucks for them because they're in for a big surprise.

"I'm back!" Blitz called as she ran back into the court. My stomach dropped. I forgot that she called time out to go to the bathroom. She seriously good. She would have gotten Bubbles out of the game if I didn't catch the ball before it touched the ground. Butch passed her a ball. She held on to it and deflected Bubbles' balls. One hit Butch in the leg. It was down to my two sisters.

Bubbles grabbed a ball. She stuck out her tongue from the corner of her mouth, signaling that she was thinking critically about what to do. She does have her Blossom moments. She took position and raised the ball.

"COME ON BUBS! YOU CAN DO IT!"

Butch's POV

"COME ON BUBS! YOU CAN DO IT!" Buttercup yelled. She was too competitive. Then again, I am too. What can I say? We are counterparts for a reason. Bubbles was ready to throw. Blitz had her eyes narrowed, anticipating Bubbles' next move. Bubbles beamed the ball. Blitz dived, caught the ball, and returned it, hitting Bubbles on her waist. It was awesome to see.

"HOLY CRAP WE WON!" Jessica yelled. My whole team got up and screamed with joy. We all lifted Blitz and cheered for her. That was AMAZING! She surprises me every minute.

_She's special isn't she?_

I stopped cheering and looked around. There was that voice again. Was I going crazy? Schizophrenia I believe it was called. Do I have it?

_Silly Butch. You're so innocent._

Pffft. Me? Innocent? Yeah right buddy. Whoever you are, you got the wrong idea, I thought to myself. I hoped this worked two ways.

_I'm more devilish than you my dear brother. Trust me._

My dear brother? Who was this guy? I don't have another bro-

Holy shit. I knew who it was speaking to me. _The naughty purple cupcakes_ as Flash would so eloquently put it. Blaze Jojo. My purple-eyed brother. He knew everything that was going on. And it was because of me…


	16. Chapters 41, 42 and 43! Finally!

Author's Note: Yes, I am updating less frequently. Too much homework is to blame. I'm just glad I got to finish AFILAW. I'm working on this to the best of my abilities. Hopefully, I get a burst of ideas and times and will be able to update more often. Till then, bear with me. I hope this gets as popular as AFILAW did.

**Chapter 41**

Butch's POV

I alienated myself from the rest of my team. Everyone was cheering and going nuts. I still don't get why this school is so competitive. Maybe it's because we're a gifted and talented school. Sports and extracurricular activities count in this school more than our academics. The coach tried to calm everyone down. I just stood there. Nothing perked my interest at this point. I was focusing on Blaze and how he was able to be in my head so easily. I had a fierce scowl on my face. It was to no one in particular really. To myself I suppose. How could I have been so stupid? And why the _hell_ am I talking so properly to myself? I swear I was going crazy.

_Shame on you brother. We have the same fathers yet I'm more powerful than you. I guess living with that stupid primate made you soft._

A low growl emitted from my throat. No one got away with calling me soft. Not even my so-called brother. I felt a hand gingerly touch mine. I whipped around and reached for the throat upon instinct. Blitz ducked with skill. I pulled back my hand with a sheepish look. I didn't mean for that to happen. She stood up straight, giving me a worried look.

"You seem a bit high strung. What's the matter?" She asked. I looked around. No one was in the gym besides us, Jessica and Butters. They were on the other side of the gym. I returned my attention to Blitz. I gave her a smile.

"Nothing."

"You lie. He was talking to you wasn't he?" she accused. My eyes widened and then narrowed in suspicion. I ripped off the bracelet that limited my powers and gripped her arm. She cried a bit in pain. I ignored her cry, dragging her outside to the hallway. I noticed Butter's eyes look in our direction before I entered the hallway. I didn't care.

"How do you know about that?" I roared. She pulled her arm away from me. She ripped off her bracelet. She was glaring at me.

"I hear your thoughts Butch. He's there all the time. I sense him. I can hear him too. He's messing with you!" she yelled back.

"And you say nothing? You just let it happen?" I screamed. Her expression didn't waver. She was going to stand her ground. Buttercup burst into the halls, ready to knock some heads in. Blitz didn't look to see who was there.

"I'm not sure of his intentions yet. Of course I wasn't going to say anything. Now he knows I know. He knows. This is _bad_. Do you realize what you've done? Not only is HIM going to later find out but Blaze could attack now. Knowing him, he'll do whatever it takes to win father's affection," she said. She said "father" as if it were a dirty word. I'm guessing HIM had her call him daddy- which is creepy because Professor is her father actually. I wonder why Blaze is so set on winning HIM's affection. Maybe Brick would know why. He was always jealous of black, always trying to win "daddy's" affection. Just maybe.

"What is going on?" Buttercup demanded.

"We need everyone together now. I'm not kidding," Blitz said. Buttercup gave her a confused look.

"NOW," Blitz barked. There goes her Blossom trait. Buttercup gave her a weird look. She went to the office to demand the others to meet up.

"Call dad and Mojo now. This is urgent," she ordered. I obeyed her. Shits going down now.

**Chapter 42**

Buttercup's POV

Running to the office was easy. I had no regard to the rules whatsoever. I breezed into the room right into a police officer. He turned around.

"Ah, Ms. Utonium. Place your hands behind your back please. You are under arrest along with your friends and siblings," he said, placing handcuffs on me. They were special handcuffs to weaken my powers without killing me. I should know; I was arrested twice already.

"The fuck is this?" I yelled. I demanded to be told the reason of my arrest. He read me my Miranda rights. I yelled some more, struggling and wrestling to get away from him. He led me out of the office. Kids were gathered, watching us. Princess was laughing with her group of friends. Blossom looked ashamed. Brick looked mad as hell. Blare didn't show any emotion. He didn't fight or struggle. He didn't seem sad like Boomer and Bubbles did. Bell was wrestling two officers on the floor. She kicked and screamed. She declared that prison uniforms were horrid and ugly, unfit for someone of her gorgeous nature. I rolled my eyes. I tried to kick my officer again. He dodged.

I was breathing heavily as two officers dragged me out the doors of the school. I saw Blitz punching officers while Butch was being shocked by a tazer. That's when I realized, it was over for us. WE WERE BEING ARRESTED FOR GOD'S SAKE. All of us. What were we going to do? We were probably going to federal court jail or something. The nation's jail even. What was to become of two teams of super heroes huh? We were the country's enemies maybe. What did we even do? We're in middle school. What could we have done?

"WHAT DID WE DO?" I began to yell over and over. That was until a CIA agent answered me at last. Well, he wasn't answering me directly- he was talking to news reporters. He answered their long asked question: why are the Powerpuff Kids and Rowdyruff Kids being arrested? What he said shocked me. I didn't even know that happened.

"The Powerpuff Kids and Rowdyruff Kids killed the president of the United States. They're being taken to jail to be sentenced to death row."

Those two statements made me want to cry.

**Later**

You'd think they'd show us the least bit of evidence they have against us correct? Nope. They just throw us in jail- each of us in different cells. We have our Mu Cats and Barkous with us at least. I pet Jayakome. Her fur was frisked about, showing her unease about being in jail. Bubbles was whimpering in the corner with Sakuro. Blitz looked ready to rip someone's head off, Sakura mimicking the emotion.

"Why didn't I see this coming?" she said to herself.

"I thought you couldn't go into the future. Isn't that illegal in your world?" Blare asked. Blitz nodded.

"Yet, I have the ability to sense things. Most Alterians do. It's a wonder why I never even sensed it coming. I feel like such an idiot."

"Don't beat yourself up Blitz. It isn't your fault. Whoever did this is framing us," Butch reassured. I looked between them. What's going on between those two? It seems a bit…odd to me.

"Are you two in a relationship or something?" Boomer asked. Blitz gave him a disgusted look. Butch burst out laughing. I look pain-stricken…or shell-shocked or any word that is in that same category for that matter. Why did the idea of him and Blitz being in a relationship bother me so much? Even despite the fact that I told myself to hate him, I love him regardless? Why is it that everything in my fucking life is confusing? Oh god…watch when Professor hears about this.

"Why are we thrown in jail? Surely enough they'd know that we were in school all day. There is no possible way that they could pin this against us. Problem solved," Blossom said. She seemed fairly confident that that fact alone would help us out. Something told me that she didn't know how wrong she'd be. Knowing my instincts, I was probably right.

Then something hit me. I didn't see Black or Brisk when we were being arrested. Where are they? Where is my brother? I'll kill someone if they hurt them. I'll go ballistic on this bitch. I don't give a _fuck_ about how many cops were here. I'll kill everyone. I pushed Jayakome away from me and charged up to the bars. I slammed into them hard, making a large boom. Everyone jumped- even the guard. He turned to glare at me.

"WHERE IS MY BROTHER?" I demanded. As if they all just realized this, everyone became scared. I could hear their thoughts loud and clear. Brick was going nuts. Mojo was going to kill him if he lost Black- let alone gotten her killed.

"They're in for questioning. They're fine," the guard said. He turned back to eating doughnuts like the fat ass loaf he was. "For now."

I growled. Why were they doing this to us? We're superheroes god dammit! We have no reason to do this! This is an outrage! I fumed in the corner of my cell. I was a lit bomb, ready to go off any second. Bell looked as aggravated and angry as I did. That was only because she hated the jail bird suits. Dumb diva…

Then the double doors burst open. Brisk was tackled inside by two muscular men. He punched one in the eye and bit the other in the ear. He gets a bit feisty when he's tackled to the ground like that. Black, on the other hand, walked inside in a calmly fashion. She tends not to show her emotion like Blare. Brisk continued to wrestle about screaming.

"YOU BITCHES TASERED ME! WAIT TILL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" he screamed.

"Yo, Draco Malfoy! Shut your dumb ass up before they add on more charges!" Brick hollered. Despite how concerned I was for Brisk's safety, that made me giggle. They threw Brisk in a cell and Black was gently placed into the one across from him. Tar and Steam followed. All the guards that came in left, including the guard that was already stationed here. I guess security was so beefed up, they didn't care or not we got out because we'd be sucked back in here.

"What did they say?" Blossom demanded. Black looked at her indifferently, as if nothing bad was going on right now.

"They showed us a video. Of us going into the White House and killing the President in his sleep," Black said monotonously.

"What President sleeps in the day?" Boomer asked. Blitz's eyes widened.

"It wasn't during the day. It was at night."

**Chapter 43**

"How fucking wonderful! We have no alibi!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. Blossom looked defeated. Once again, I was right. I knew we weren't going to have an alibi. Whoever framed us was smart and was planning that we'd be held captive this day. Holy shit. Holy shit. Epiphany.

_Because you'll be evil by 11 pm._

SON OF A BITCH. HIM PLANNED THIS. He framed us so we wouldn't be able to reverse whatever was happening to us. He needed us to be away from the lab so we would turn evil and reek havoc. That bitch. I scrambled to the musky mirror in my cell. My eyes were a hue darker than their natural color. I cursed under my breath. I shared the information telepathically to the others. They gasped. Partly because I figured it out before them and partly because it was that obvious and they didn't think of it themselves.

"How are we going to get out of here? We need to tell the authorities immediately!" Blossom said.

"How are we supposed to do that if we have no evidence besides Buttercup's sudden burst of knowledge?" Brick retorted. I glared at him.

"For your information, fucktard, I kept the note. And secondly, I believe if we make enough noise, they'll come inside, tell us to shut the fuck up and we can tell them we have proof we didn't do it," I explained. Bubbles gasped.

"You have such foul language," Sakuro stated. I ignored her.

"What if they don't believe us?" Blossom said, crossing her arms.

"Fuck them then."

"You're going to wing it aren't you?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yep."

We all agreed with the plan (well, I did. Blossom still seemed to protest the idea entirely). We readied ourselves, using all the energy and power we could muster with near human strength. We began to scream, banging of bars and walls of the cell. Blossom even broke any glass that she could find in hers. We lucked out. Soon enough, guards came in, yelling for us to shut up.

"We have proof!" Blossom yelled out. They gave us a skeptical look. Black took a deep breath.

"We had gotten a letter from HIM saying that we'll turn evil by 11 tonight. To prevent us from doing anything to counteract it, he framed us, putting us in here," she explained calmly. The guards laughed.

"Even if you have the letter, that's barely enough proof. You know nothing of his intentions," he said. The other guards laughed. I gave out a frustrated cry. Nothing was working! Why can't everything magically work out like every other fan fiction about us?

Then, there was a bright flash. It was purple. It blinded me for a couple of seconds. I opened my eyes. The guards were frozen, some turning around and some keeling over, laughing. I blinked. Did time just fucking freeze? I looked over at Blitz, who was smiling broadly.

"It worked! Fuckyeah!" she celebrated.

"The fuck did you do?" Butch yelled. He seemed as if he was about to mentally freak out. I wouldn't blame him. If time just froze wouldn't you shit your pants? I would. But I didn't thankfully.

"I told you, Alterians are time travelers. Beings of time have the ability to stop it as well as bend it," Blitz said. Butch still looked freaked out.

"Whoopdie friggin do! You froze time. Now what?" Brisk asked a bit crossly. Blitz glared at him quickly before taking a deep breath.

"This might seem a bit confusing but all Royal Alterians, meaning the King, Queen, Prince and Princess, get a guardian dragon if you will. Two dragons, each to match each elemental power the Royal has. I have fire and water. Therefore…" she began.

"Therefore what?" Bell interrupted. Bubbles shushed her.

"Therefore," Blitz continued, "I have a fire and water dragon. Fang and Daratini."

"Daratini?" Boomer asked. Blitz pressed her earrings. They were flames with water droplets around it. It was a bit odd. They began to glow red and blue, fire and water coming out. I stood there in awe. I couldn't believe this was happening. Then again, I am a science experiment made by a nursery rhyme.

Two large dragons took full form outside the cells. One dragon was all blue, scales that had a glint of green in them and eyes glowing bright purple. The other was red, with a purple glint, eyes glowing purple. I fell onto the floor. They were enormous. Bubbles shrieked.

"They're harmless I swear," Blitz promised. Bubbles still looked terrified. I didn't know how I looked to them but I'm pretty sure I looked as if I was going to faint. I felt clammy. These dragon things were seriously freaking me out.

"They're just like the Mu Cats or the Barkous!" Blitz said.

"Except they're dragons," Brick said. Blitz rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to the red dragon.

"Fang, get the keys to the cells," she said. Then to the blue one, she said, "Daratini, protect Fang."

Fang scoffed. I bet he thought he needed no protection. I thought to myself. Maybe they weren't so bad. Fang was sort of like me- in a creepy scary looking dragon sort of way. Fang and Daratini morphed into dogs- big ones- and set off to get the keys. That made all of our jaws drop. I so want an Alterian dragon now.

Me: ._. TOOK ME FOREVER.

Zania: This took you all day. It usually takes you 3 days.

Me: No one asked you.

Zania: Well, I don't care.

Me: Go away Zania.

Zania: Make me.

Me: UGH! Whatever. Sorry guys. Lots of homework. I hope you guys enjoyed it! :D I don't own the PPG whatever blah blah. REVIEW~!


	17. Chapter 44 and 45

Author's Note: GUESS WHO'S BACK! Me! Hey guys. Like I promised, I'm updating TDW. Next up after this is my Alice in Wonderland fiction. I shall update as quickly as I can. Bear with me!

Oh by the way, I gave Blare empathy. I'm not sure if that's a power Zshizshi gave him but oh well. It suits him hehe. Also, Bell has weather sense, if you didn't know. She's also an aura reader. Hmm…who else? Oh! Brisk and Black have machinery manipulation. And Black can detect lies. Kay, that's all!

Disclaimer: Guise, you know how this goes. Blitz, Blaze and Sakura are my characters. Zshizshi owns Blare, Brisk and Black and all Mu Cats and Barkous and blah blah blah. Don't you get tired of reading this? ಠ_ಠ

**Chapter 44** (BC's POV)

So my sister has dragons. I watched in awe as they trotted out of the holding area. I looked around in desperation. What if they got caught? What would we do then? Humans are bound to notice two abnormally _huge_ dogs trotting around. Noticing the frozen guards once again, I wondered if it was this way throughout the entire facility. If so, we were perfectly fine but the pained look on Blitz's face made me doubt that. I searched through her mind. I was right- this area was only one that was frozen in time. It was taking a lot of power from her. I doubt she had enough strength to keep this frozen for as long as we needed.

We sat there in temporary silence. We awaited the dragon's return. Suddenly, a wave of anger overcame me. I was filled with such sudden rage; I lashed out, punching a wall. Darkness was swarming within me. I wanted to kill. I wanted to make people suffer. I wanted to laugh as I saw the light leave their eyes. I felt so malicious. Then…it was gone. It left me feeling empty. It scared me. I never felt such pure hatred and rage like that before. It made me feel like nothing. I wanted to scream and cry for no particular reason at all. Were these the effects of what HIM did to us? It made me feel all fucked up in the head.

I felt the burning and stinging from punching the wall. The wounds on my knuckles bled heavily. Thanks to the cuffs, I had human strength. I was more vulnerable now than I'll ever be. I hated it. I hated feeling weak. I hated him for doing this to us. I hated everything.

"Buttercup?" Blare asked. He must have noticed the fluctuation in my emotions thanks to his empathy. I didn't acknowledge him.

"Are you alright?" Bell finished for him. She must have seen my aura or something.

"What happened?" Butch demanded. The concern for me was loud and clear. Somewhere in the darkness that swirled within me, warmth blossom. My heart began to beat faster as if it were a vain attempt to get the warmth to spread. As if the warmth could dispel the darkness. It didn't work.

"It's starting for you guys. You're changing," Blitz said. I didn't want to say anything. I felt nothing but emptiness and worthlessness. Is this what depression felt like? I felt the need to cry but I didn't want to look weak. I took a shaky breath, scared to even look at my reflection in the mirror to see how far along I was. Professor said we had more time than this. What happened? Why so soon?

"I don't get it. The science simply doesn't add up," Blossom said as she mentally made her calculations. "We shouldn't be turning. Our younger selves left before the thought of transformation could occur. It takes 5-6 days!"

"How do you know?" Brisk asked rather curtly. Blossom ignored his tone.

"Scientists like Dad and his associates are studying the concept of time travel and its effects. One of the effects is a morality change; two of the same people being effected due to being in the same time period. So, this shouldn't be happening so quickly."

"There's darkness within everybody, Blossom. You just need to trigger it. That's what HIM taught Blaze and I. He knows best. He is the devil after all," Blitz explained.

"How is it that you've been alive for only a few days but he has taught you so much?" Blossom asked. It was a good question. She had been constantly telling us things that she had been taught by that crab demon but in truth, she's only been alive for a little while. How could she know so much?

"Time is accelerated in HIM's dimension. Days feel like months sometimes," Black said. An awkward silence fell upon us. It's true, we don't like to bring up HIM a lot when it comes to the Ruffs simply because that they actually used to call him "Dad". We waited for Fang and Daratini to return, the anxiety growing. The empty feeling didn't go away. I pressed my face against my cell. Across from me, Blitz was in her own cell, trying to keep time frozen. She was showing signs of fatigue. I was waiting for her to collapse. I know that sounds wrong but she looked pale. This was taking a lot of power from her and because of these cuffs; she didn't have much of it to begin with.

"Blitz?" Bubbles asked. I couldn't see her, so I figured she was in a cell next to me. My purple sister shook her head. "I'm fine. I promise."

I didn't question it though I knew she was lying. I could hear Black scoff in her cell. She could sense Blitz's blatant lie- even if she didn't have her powers. Something told me that she wasn't really trying to lie. Thankfully, her dragons came back with the keys. Apparently, the facilities are smart enough to keep the keys locked away in the confiscation area. Too bad for them, we have morphing alien dragons…as weird as it sounds.

Black, who easily matched each key to each cell, helped get us out quickly. Fang and Daratini returned to my sister's earrings (I don't know why they stay in _there_. Blitz is weird). I looked down at the cuffs that continued to restrict my powers. Blitz is lucky she has other-worldly powers or else we would have still been stuck in this mess. I sighed. We allowed Blitz to drop her hold on time and we managed to knockout the guards. Blitz sat on the floor, her head pressed against the cool metal of the bars. She seemed exhausted. Sadly, with these cuffs, we were still powerless. I never understood how to take these off. They were different than the cuffs we wore in school- in more ways than one. For instance, school cuffs only dull our powers, not completely take them away. Also, school cuffs are easy to take off and they are separate so we can actually move our hands. These things were just…fucking annoying.

"Bloss! Get these off!" I growled, immediately too annoyed to actually think straight. She rolled her eyes. Of course _she_ didn't know how. She would never bother to learn how to. She's a goody-goody. Brick got up and unlocked everybody- surprising us all. He was the leader…he was just like Blossom. But he was still a badass. I rubbed my sore wrists. Brick then took charge. Blossom didn't object (for once). Boomer and Bubbles were ordered to take care of Blitz the best they can and to immediately protect her if trouble brews. Brisk, Black and Blare were to search the entire room and manufacture what they found into weapons. Bell, being Bell, was checking herself in the mirror of one of the cells. The Reds order Butch and I to keep watch of the door while they _attempted_ (emphasis on attempted) to come up with a plan.

Butch and I were just awkwardly near each other. I couldn't dismiss how concerned he sounded but then again, he seemed to have this thing with my sister. It bothered me more than it should. As we stood there, I became more aware of how he's been worried about me. Did he care _that_ much about me? As much as I hated to admit it, I wanted to believe he liked me. But at the same time, I wish he'd just forget me. I was never messing with a Ruff ever again. Ever.

**Chapter 45** (Butch's POV)

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get her out of my mind. At this point, I just want to get her out of my head. I also wanted to get rid of those thoughts of Blitz I had. They only seemed to come when Blaze infiltrated my mind so thankfully the thoughts weren't genuine. Buttercup looked uncomfortable as she guarded the door- even more so when I looked at her. I tried to keep it cool.

"How did it feel? The transformation I mean," I said as a lame attempt to start a conversation. She didn't notice my awkwardness nor did she make a comment on how tense the air around us was. In fact, she didn't say anything at all. She was just…not interested. I'm guessing the transformation left a depressing mood. I returned my attention to the door. I just figured she wouldn't say anything. My head snapped to her once she finally spoke. It broke my heart to hear how _small_ and _scared_ she actually sounded.

"It was weird. You get so angry for no reason at all. Then it leaves you. I mean you literally feel it _drain _out of you. After that, you just feel depressed and scared."

She didn't even look at me. I felt terrible. "Butters, look. I'm sorry. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that for you to actually get it through your head that I'm genuinely sorry. You don't know how hard it is for me to see you every day and know I can't have you."

She turned to me, opening her mouth to say something but a big, beefy guard slammed into her. She was tossed a few meters back. I whipped around to give him a piece of my mind but then one of his buddies slammed into me as well. I quickly sat up, refusing to be fazed by this asswhole. Our team jumped to attention, ready to defend when Butter sand I obviously couldn't. My head swam. Whatever they were feeding that guy was making him strong. It felt as if a truck slammed into me (as if I actually know what the feels like). I got up slowly. The room tilted a bit but I forced myself to straighten. I looked over to Butters to see if she was alright. She was perfectly fine (or so it seemed) and she looked ready to rip that guy's throat out. Everyone but Blitz took the defensive position. Black held something that could _possibly_ pass as a pocket knife. It was pathetic to say the least. We had human powers and our member that had other-worldly powers was leaning against the cell looking just about ready to die. I noticed how the guy eyed her, as if calculating whether she was an easier target. I got ready to jump to her defense. Instead, the two big guys moved out of the way. From the shadow beyond the door, a boy our age emerged. I just stared. Um, excuse me? Who the fuck is this kid?

"Hello brothers, sisters, friends," he said. He looked directly at Blitz when he said "friends". A pained look came on her face but something told me that it wasn't because of the state she was in. I could tell.

"Blaze," she spat out hatefully. I studied the boy before us. His typical, lengthy black hair suggested he was a Jojo. It brushed the back of his neck like mine and Boomer's did. His eyes were purple, a shade darker than Blitz's, making it obvious that he was her counterpart. He had a regular teen build like the rest of us so it wasn't obvious that he could easily toss cruise liners if he wanted.

"Oh hi Blitz. I didn't see you there," he said with a malicious smile. I rolled my eyes. He wasn't fooling anyone. He was lying straight out of his ass. Black scoffed. She didn't even need her powers to know that he was lying.

"What do you want?" Brick growled. Honestly, it was a stupid question. If Blaze was _here_ and the guards apparently listened to him, it was obvious that we were in _his_ domain. We had no right to be asking that. He was the bad guy- what the fuck was Brick doing? All this talking shit is just wasting time and delaying our escape.

"Brick stop talking," I said simply. It was like déjà vu for me to be hearing that. Brick usually said that to me but now our roles were reversed. It was weird. I guess Brick noticed it too because he got some weird look on his face. Blaze looked slightly entertained by our interaction with each other.

"Who's the leader here? I can't tell one bit," he said, obviously testing us. Blossom opened her mouth (to say she was the leader…that stubborn puff) but Bell shot a sharp look that made her keep her mouth clamped shut. We didn't need to waste more time by casually conversing with the enemy. I glared at him, my hands balled up in tight fists. They were just itching to punch him in the face. I felt a huge surge of power course through my body.

Then I tackled that bumbling idiot.

**Ending Author's Note:** SORRY IT'S ONLY TWO CHAPTERS GUYS. I wanted to update. Also, it's a cliffy. Don't kill me ._.

Zania: I hope they do…

Me: SHUT UP. Okay guys, I hope you liked my returning chapter! Have a nice day. I won't be updating this week cause my birthday is exactly six days from now (August 27). Bye!


End file.
